Bring Me To Life
by Xed14thKey
Summary: A girl is brought into the Organization XIII, and there's much chaos and randomness...Story is more like a series of connected oneshots if that EVEN makes sense . She's got secrets, they've got secrets...but not all secrets are good ones... POV changes
1. A Broken Promise

**FYI: This is the story of one of the main characters in my other story, Kingdom Hearts 2-3: Shards of Broken Destiny. I'm going to put up the other story soon, so just be patient, okay? This story is GREATLY connected to my other story, so it's highly suggested that you read this, along with the other story :) Thank ya, and enjoy!**

**Xed (Me, not the character)**

"Where are you Riku?" I asked to the skies rather impatiently.

I sighed, annoyed.

We had promised to walk the Twilight path together.

I would've walked it myself, but to be honest…I was scared.

No, I wasn't scared—I was terrified.

After being in Darkness for so long, I was sure that the Twilight would reject me.

All I wanted was forgiveness. Forgiveness, for the things I did. Trusting the Darkness, hurting the worlds, siding with…_him_… I hated myself for that. I wanted forgiveness, forgiveness for choosing the wrong path, by choosing the right one. But, I couldn't help but thinking that the Twilight would reject me.

Then, I met Riku.

I asked Riku to come with me. He had been tainted by Darkness as well by _him_. _He_ had tricked us both into it.

Being around him…made me feel safer.

I looked back up into the sky. The stars shone brightly, twinkling along with the other worlds in the sky.

By now I was starting to worry. It was late; Riku said he'd be back soon, after searching for his closure to the Darkness. Mine was traveling the road into Twilight. But I just guessed that we were different like that.

Another hour passed. And another. And another.

I had gotten tired of standing and I sat down on the ground. But that was at least and hour ago.

"I hope you're ok…" I whispered. To be honest, I'd be heartbroken if something had happened to him. And to be honest, I had no idea why. I had really only met him a few hours ago, and only spent a short amount of time with him. I didn't know why I was so worried about him.

A familiar icy-ness gripped at my heart.

My breathing cut short.

_Oh no…Not here…Not now!!_

I took two strained, painful breaths, and pushed myself to my feet.

I felt really dizzy, and everything seemed darker.

Luckily, everything lightened again, and my breathing went back to normal.

I sighed, relieved. I was glad that was only a short one.

I looked up into the skies once again.

Sadness washed over me.

"You're not coming…are you, Riku?" I said quietly, sadness hanging from my words. I couldn't help a sad, yet slightly amused smile from tugging at my lips.

"Don't feel bad. It wouldn't be the first time I've been lied to."

I turned around to face the dirt path that was now before me. It looked like a regular path, but something in my heart told me that it was the Twilight path.

And I trusted it.

I looked up once more into the star-encrusted night sky.

"I'm walking for you, Riku. Just you. We'll meet again sometime. I promise."

Another promise made. This time I'd make sure it wouldn't be broken.

With one last breath, I walked forward.

Towards the Twilight, towards my Destiny.

00000

I had been walking for a while now.

Everything seemed the same, but slightly more peaceful.

I kept walking; I wasn't going to stop. I wouldn't turn back, run back into the arms of Darkness.

I smiled.

While I walked, I really forgot about all of my troubles. My past, the Darkness, me, the acciden—

I spun around quickly to face in back of me.

I had heard something.

After a minute or two, I turned back around and kept on walking.

I felt lighter, yet Darker in a way.

There were footsteps.

Something was following me.

I turned back around. No one was there.

"Show yourself!" I shouted. No response.

I gritted my teeth and turned back around.

More footsteps. I whipped around to face whatever was behind me.

"Wha—AHHHHHH!!!!"

A scream erupted from my throat as a hoard of _something _jumped on top of me.

Heartless.

I tried to scream again, but their weight was crushing me. I felt them claw at my skin, ripping and tearing it. I could feel warm blood trickle down my exposed arms. I felt a stabbing pain run through me as one of the Heartless slashed deeply into the side of my neck.

Needless to say, this hurt like Hell.

Their claws jabbed at me, searching for something…

An electrifying jolt of pure pain coursed through my body as a Heartless slashed deep into my back, right where my heart was.

Now THIS hurt like Hell set on fire.

I felt coldness, an emptiness run through me as my vision started to fade.

There was a bright flash of white, and then my vision returned back to black.

I could register gripping something metal and cold in my hand. I wonder how that got there…

I heard voices.

Someone shook my shoulder. I think they were asking if I was ok. All I could do was softly moan weakly. I was still hurting all over, but the pain started to fade away, along with my hearing and my other senses.

Whatever I was holding in my hand vanished.

I felt myself being lifted into someone's arms.

And the last thing I could remember was the smell of sea-salt and ocean water.

And then black. Nothing but black.

"_Riku…where are you…?" _

I


	2. First Introductions

_"Where's Number XIII?"_

_"In her room. Still."_

_"When will that girl come out?"_

_"Just chill out dudes, okay? She's probably terrified."_

_"She's a Nobody. She can't feel fear."_

She sat there, huddled against the wall, listening to the conversation downstairs. She had been taken to some castle in some dark city. That seemed to be the only thing her mind would register and comprehend.

Everything else was a _mess_.

She no longer felt like herself. She didn't even _look_ like herself. The frightened girl turned around to peer into a nearby mirror against the wall.

_Okay, so maybe she didn't change_ that _much._

But her hair was a different color. Instead of her short honey-brown locks, she now had reddish-brown locks. She wasn't even sure when her hair changed colors. But more importantly, she no longer felt the same. There was some sort of hollowness inside of her that she couldn't ignore, somewhat like the feeling of a nagging conscious. It was a feeling that something was missing, even though she wasn't sure what that would be…

All she knew was that she was frightened out of her mind.

And the conscious nags again.

_"She needs to come out."_

_"Give her time, Xemnas. She'll come out soon enough."_

_"Number II, since you were to find her, you shall be in charge of seeing that she learns what she should."_

_"Hey! What about me? I was there too!!"_

_"You haven't been here long enough to assume such a responsibility, Number IX."_

_"…Whatever…"_

_"I'll go talk to her now."_

Wait! Someone was coming up here? To talk to her?!

The girl looked around the room wildly, for some form of escape or hiding. But there was none.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Her head whipped around to stare at the door. How did he get here so fast?

"Number XIII? You still alive in there?"

She could only stare at the door with wide eyes, full of fear. She wanted to yell 'Go away' or something of the like, but she found no voice in her throat.

The doorknob turned, and the door opened to reveal a tall man, wearing a black trench coat type thing. He had long (past shoulder length), black hair, streaked with gray, which was pulled back into a ponytail. A large scar stretched from his right ear to the middle of his right cheek, and he wore a black eye patch over his left eye. His skin was a pale peach color, and his good eye shone a golden yellow color. The man looked over at the girl on the floor and smiled at her.

"Well, it's good to see you're still alive." He joked, starting to walk towards her. Instinctively, the girl scooted back quickly on the floor, backing away from the stranger. The man stopped walking, and a sort of amused puzzlement took over his expression.

"What? You're scared of me?" he asked, his tone still indicating his amusement. He then shook his head. "We don't need that, now do we?" He continued to walk towards her. Finding that her body had lost any courage to move, she just sat there, watching as the man advanced towards her. Once reaching where she was, he then sat down on the ground next to her.

"See? I'm not going to hurt ya." He said, smiling at the girl. "Anyone tell you what's going on?" She shook her head. He shook his. "Okay then, no wonder you're terrified. But first, I need your name."

The girl looked down at the floor.

He raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong? Cat's got your tongue?" he joked. She didn't look up at him. He chuckled, and pointed to his face. "Cat almost got my tongue, but I traded that in for an eye patch and a scar."

The girl laughed slightly and smiled.

The man smiled as well, putting on an expression of fake surprise.

"Get out! Did I just make Miss Silent over here smile and laugh?" he said, cupping a hand over his mouth. She looked up at him, a smile still tugging at the corners of her lips.

"You know, you have a very nice smile and laugh. You should wear them more often." He suggested.

She nodded, smiling a little bit wider.

"Now," he said, "let's try this again. What's your name?"

The girl swallowed.

"M-my name…is Raemond."

The man smiled at her.

"Good, but you're gonna need a new name. Organization rules." He explained, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and grinned widely.

"I got it! Your new name will be…" he looked over at the girl.

"…Xedramon."

She smiled slightly. She sort of liked her new name. The girl looked up at the man sitting next to him.

"Who are you?" she asked, cocking her head slightly. The man chuckled and leaned back against the wall, hands behind his head.

"I'm known as Number II, The Freeshooter… but you an call me…"

He smiled slyly over at her.

"Xigbar."


	3. Make Music with Your Life

CREAK…

I looked up from the book I was previously reading, and fixed my gaze on the large oak door that lead to the library, where I was. I would've just shrugged it off and continued reading my book, if it hadn't peaked my interest.

Someone was trying to open the door.

At first I thought it may have been Lexaeus, but I thought better of it. Surely opening a door of that size would be no problem at all for a man of his stature, being so strong and all. Anyway, he would've just used a portal to come into the library. And other than the Superior, Lexaeus, and myself, no one comes to the library, really. They all are too engrossed in their own personal activities.

So, my interest was certainly fixed on who could be coming inside the library.

Or, at least who was trying to get into the library.

I looked up as I watched the door slowly, but surely, open.

And inside walked a person I hadn't seen before.

A girl.

Since she had on the Organization coat, I figured she was the new member everyone had been talking about.

Now my interest was definitely peaked. No one had seen her leave her room since she had been taken there.

I observed her as she glanced around the room, something rather familiar that I've seen Vexen have before flaring up in her eyes.

Curiosity, was it?

"Hello." I greeted simply. Apparently she hadn't noticed me sitting there, for she jumped at my voice. She turned around and saw me. A somewhat apologetic smile spread across her face.

"Uh…I-I'm sorry, I didn't know y-you were here." He said shakily. "I'll l-leave so you can—"

"It's quite alright." I assured her, standing up, placing my book down on my chair and walking towards her. I could see and sense her fear and nervousness. I smiled slightly, something I rarely did, to help calm her.

"My name is Zexion." I said, extending a hand out to her. She smiled nervously and took it, and we shook hands.

"R-Raemond…I mean, Xedramon." She said, her tongue slipping for a moment and giving me her Whole name. We pulled away and she looked down at the ground. I crossed my arms.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd look up at me when we talk." I said, trying not to sound too demanding. I could understand her nervousness, but it's only polite. Besides, she'd have to get used to it; the other members would demand it of her to look at them while talking to her.

After a moment she looked up at me.

And I looked down at her.

Let me just say that I'm not very tall myself. I'm about one head shorter than Number IX. She was about one head shorter than me, so she had to look up a bit to look me in the eyes.

As we stared at each other for the moment, I took some time to observe her.

I'll admit she was rather pretty. She was also young; no older than our former Number XIII. Something rather captivating about her was her eyes. Although they were a faded gray color, they had smaller flecks of reds, oranges, yellows, and browns in them. They were full of so much fear…

…Pain?

A shift in her position signaled to me that she was getting rather uncomfortable with the silence between us. I quickly cleared my throat.

"Do you like to read?" I questioned.

"Yes." She answered, sort of quietly. I smiled slightly.

"Well then, you're more than welcome to stay here and read." I then turned back around and headed back to my chair by the window. I sat back down and started to read again. Over the edge of my book, I could still see Xedramon standing there, looking around at all the shelves. When she walked back into the library and disappeared behind some shelves, I had to admit I was surprised. I half expected her to walk back out of the library, like the other neophytes who had come in wondering what was this place, in search of something more 'fun' to do.

I looked back down at my book and began to read again, drawing myself into the text once again.

But my entertainment was short lived, when I looked back up to see Number XIII walking out to where I was, a few books in hand. She took a seat by the wall, opposite of mine, and opened a book. I looked back down at my book once again.

A few minutes passed before my eyes wandered up to the girl again. She was still reading the first book, but she had gotten through most of it. She was smiling, at whatever the text said. I looked back down at my book and tried to read, but my gaze kept flicking up to the girl, out of pure curiosity. Sometimes her expression reflected sadness, sometimes anger; sometimes she even looked like she was about to cry, or die of laughter.

Having maxed out on my curiosity, I closed my book and looked over at the girl.

"What are you reading?" I asked, my tone full of interest. She looked up at me, and smiled.

The girl also had a very nice smile that was very addictive. Whenever she smiled, I felt a smile of my own tugging at my lips.

"Poetry." She said, holding up her book. I cocked my head. I myself had never truly been a fan of poetry. I could never seem to find it entertaining.

"And you enjoy it?"

"Yep."

"Read me one." I said, wanting to find what she found so captivating. I watched as she flipped a few pages back, and stopped on one. She looked up at me.

"This one is by Bob O' Meally, and is called 'Make Music with Your Life'. She cleared her throat, and began to read:

"Make music with your life

a

jagged

Silver tune

Cuts every deepday madness

Into jewelsthat you wear

Carry 16 bars of old blues

Wit/you

Everywhere you go

Walk thru azure sadness

Howlin

Like a guitar player"

She looked back up at me, smiling.

"Wasn't that deep?" she said. "It's one of my favorites."

I was speechless.

I felt like I understood it, yet I had no idea what it meant. It was an odd feeling I wasn't sure I'd felt before.

"What does it mean?" I asked, leaning forward in my chair.

This was becoming strangely interesting.

She got up from the floor and walked over to where I was, and sat down in front of me.

"Well, it means that you should take all the bad things in life, and turn them into good things." She explained. "Basically, don't let yourself be stopped by bad things. Make bad things work for you."

I was captivated.

"And you like this?" I asked. "I find it somewhat confusing." She chuckled.

"Poetry can be sorta confusing, but that's part of the fun: figuring out what poetry means." She closed the book that was still in her hands. I rubbed my chin thoughtfully.

"I've never really liked poetry, but it's somewhat interesting, I admit." I said truthfully. She nodded.

"I like poetry because it's not only an expression of one's self and their soul, but it's also a reflection of one's Heart." She said. I looked over at her.

"What do you mean be that?" I asked, placing my book on a nearby table, becoming completely interested in our conversation.

For the next few hours, we talked about many things. She read me some more poetry, and I tried reading some as well. We talked about our favorite books, and our favorite genres of books. I found that we were opposites in the like of books. While I prefer to read about real things, and scientific occurrences, she prefers to read about poetry, and fantasy, anything unreal. We talked about our likes and dislikes in stories, and that eventually branched off into a conversation in our likes and dislikes in general.

I would have loved to keep talking to Xedramon, but I had to leave, for I had a mission in seven minutes. I told her she could stay and read if she wanted to. I also suggested that she go and meet Vexen. Number XIII had mentioned one of her personal interests was science, and I was sure Vexen would love to meet her. She said she'd like to meet him, so I created a portal to the Science Lab, so she wouldn't have to walk. After exchanging a short goodbye, she walked through the portal, and disappeared.

I watched her leave, and smiled to myself.

Vexen would DEFINIELY like her.

000000

Note: The poem, Make Music with Your Life, is actually a real poem, thats one of my personal favorites :D


	4. Visiting the Mad Scientist

Knock…Knock…

I pressed my pencil harder on the paper, creating an unsightly blob on my notes.

Needless to say, I hated interruptions.

"Go away, Number VIII" I said angrily, going back to writing my notes. The Superior wanted this experiment done by this evening, and the last thing I needed was that rouge pyro rummaging around in my lab, like he had done the last time.

Despite my command, the door opened.

I slammed my pencil on the table, and spun around to face the intruder whom had just walked in.

"I said go awa-" I cut short, noticing that Axel wasn't standing there.

It was someone different.

A young girl…?

Who was she?

"Who are you?" I asked, my tone slightly sharp. I suppose I didn't mean to sound so irate, it was just that I hate being interrupted. The girl fumbled nervously with the string of her hood, and looked up at me.

"My name is Xedramon." She presented. My eyes widened.

_Oh._ I thought. _So this is the new member_.

I had missed the announcement at dinner the other night about our new member, for I had been working on an experiment, which would explain my confusion. By chance I had passed Xigbar in the hall this morning, and he had told me about the name of our new member being Xedramon.

I stood up and walked over to the girl, extending my hand out to her as I reached where she was.

"I am Vexen, Number IV." I introduced, giving my rank as I do to everyone I greet. She took my hand and shook it, smiling a little. We pulled away and I struck a thoughtful pose, examining the new member.

She was rather young, about the same age as Rox- ehem, I mean, our former Number XIII. She had short hair, a small figure, and quite interesting eyes. She struck me as the quiet type, but something else inside told me otherwise.

"Why are you here?" I asked, curious. I was actually rather surprised at her being here. Not too many people come down to the lab. As to why that was, I had no idea. The only ones who came down here were Zexion, Lexaeus, and the occasional prankster, or daily annoyance: one of the neophyte members.

"Z-Zexion said that you might have wanted to meet me." Xedramon said.

I raised my eyebrows at this.

Zexion? Sending me someone to meet?

I knew that there must be something special about this girl, if Zexion sent her.

I smiled slightly.

"Zexion, eh?" I inquired. The girl nodded quickly. I chuckled.

"Well, there isn't much to do around here." I said truthfully, crossing my arms. "I'm in the middle of an important experiment, so, if you don't mind…" I walked back to my work desk, which was cluttered with papers, test tubes, vials, and a number of things most would never guess could be used for science. I sat down and picked up my pencil, and began to write down some more notes.

"May I watch you?"

I looked back up at Number XIII, who was still standing there, a questioning look in her eyes. I frowned inwardly. I didn't want to be rude, but I really didn't want her there, watching me. I just knew she'd start asking questions, and that would ultimately slow me down. I sighed quietly, and looked back up to the child. She was still standing there, but her eyes were starting to wander around the room, observing everything with quiet curiosity.

"If you don't interrupt me." I said, unwanted sharpness in my tone. I beckoned to a chair at the end of the workbench. "You may sit there." A small, yet nice, smile flashed across her face as she quietly took the seat, fixing her gaze upon my experiment. With one last sigh, I began my work again.

Every once and awhile, I'd flick my gaze up at the girl, to see what she was doing. Every time I looked, she was always looking at my experiment with great interest, noting everything I did with her eyes. I worked in silence, as she observed in silence. I was very pleased by how she was behaving: she touched nothing, questioned nothing, made no distractions. And yet, it didn't seem that any of this was boring her.

After about an hour, I found myself searching for vial of liquid that was necessary to stabilize the experiment. I glanced around, seeing that what I needed was nowhere in sight on my workspace. I grunted, running a gloved finger through my hair.

"Looking for something?"

I almost jumped at the girl's voice. I had somewhat forgot she was still sitting there.

"Uh, yes." I answered, still looking around my desk. "I need something specific…that I've seem to misplace."

"What is it?"

"A vial of orange liquid, labeled '4927'."

"Is that it?"

I looked up to see where she was pointing. On a shelf a little ways away from the both of us was the exact thing I was looking for.

"Oh." I said, getting up from my seat. "Thank you." Before I could rise from my seat fully, Xedramon rose from hers.

"May I get it for you?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow, ever so slightly.

"It's a dangerous chemical." I warned, slowly sitting back down. "One must handle it carefully…"

"I know." She said, a smile sliding on her face as she walked over to the shelf and took the vial, bringing it back with care. I took it from her and nodded, offering a slight smile.

"Thank you." I said, adding some of the contents of the vial to the experiment. She smiled and sat back down.

"You're welcome."

"So, you've handled chemicals before?" I asked as I scribbled down some notes.

"Yeah." She said, leaning on the table slightly. "I've taken Chemistry before."

"Do you like it?"

"I love Chemistry! It's my favorite subject, next to English." Number XIII said excitedly. I had to admit, I was pleased, and a little surprised. It wasn't often that I came across a person who liked science as much as I did, especially someone as young as she.

"Is that the only part of science that you like?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't. To my joy, she shook her head.

"I like pretty much all of it. There's nothing I really don't like about it."

Eventually, this branched off into a conversation about science. About the worlds, the past, the future, and anything that had any connection to science. I would think that us talking would slow me down, but it was quite the opposite. I even let her help me in little ways, by handing me things, or writing down small notes. In no time at all, about two hours of work was completed in one, and the two of us could enjoy our conversation. I found that she was a rather intelligent girl, with much insight and intellect for someone of her age. I could see why The Schemer sent her down here to meet me; I certainly liked the child.

Hours of passed before I looked up at the clock.

"Oh, it's 6:27 P.M. We have been talking for a while now, haven't we?" I said, chuckling lightly afterwards. Xedramon only smiled. I stood up, stretching my legs.

"Well, dinner is at 6:30. Perhaps you'd like to accompany me?" I looked at her and saw the hesitance flash in her eyes. I could tell she was still nervous about meeting the others.

"I…I…" she began to fumble with the string of her hood again, looking down at the floor. I flashed her a reassuring smile.

"It'll be fine. Trust me."

The girl looked up at me, and smiled weakly.

"Okay."

She stood up as I made a Corridor of Darkness, leading to the dining room in the Castle.

"Vexen?"

I looked back over at her, my curious gaze meeting hers.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

I smiled, and the two of us walked through the portal to see the others.


	5. Meeting the Orgy

Once everyone was seated at the dinner table, a man with long silver hair that was spiked slightly and golden eyes stood up and cleared his throat loudly, gaining everyone's attention. Once all eyes were on him, he smiled seriously (if that was even possible) for a short moment, before returning to his stoic disposition as always.

"As everyone must know by now, we have a new 13th member of this Organization." He announced, flicking his gaze over on Xedramon, who was seated between Vexen and Xigbar, and across from Zexion, the only three people she felt comfortable with being around.

"If you'd stand up." He said, beckoning for her to stand. After a second or two of hesitation, she stood up, looking nervously over at the man who was speaking before.

"Introduce yourself." He commanded. Xedramon swallowed nervously.

"My name is Rae-I mean, Xedramon." She introduced, quickly correcting herself. She then sat back down quickly, glad that was over. The spiky haired man nodded.

"My name is Xemnas." He said, crossing his arms. "I am the Leader of this Organization, and your Superior, so—"

Someone making snoring noises cut off Xemnas. Most of the Nobodies started chuckling, so he quickly looked around the table, to see that…

"XIGBAR!" He boomed, clearly angry. "Stop that now!" The Nobody quickly looked up at him, with an apologetic smile (that was clearly fake).

"Sorry Xemnas," he apologized, before yawning a fake yawn, "must've dozed off…" More chuckling erupted from the group of Nobodies, including Xedramon, who couldn't help but find that funny. Xemnas waited for a moment for his silence to return.

"Now then." He said, his tone still slightly irate. "In order of rank, introduce yourselves." He then sat back down.

With a smug grin, Xigbar stood up and faced Xedramon.

"Well, I'm very certain that I've never met you before," he said, earning a soft chuckle and smile for the girl, "so I'll introduce myself as Xigbar." He then sat back down, smiling wide. Xedramon smiled back at him.

Another man stood up, this one being more well built, with long, black dreadlocks, and rather large black side burns. He had pale peach-colored skin, and striking cobalt blue eyes.

"My name is Xaldin, Number III in the Organization." He said, his accent thick, yet surprisingly soft. He sat back down, and Vexen stood up.

"You already know me, so there's really no point in introducing myself." He said simply, sitting back down. As soon as he was seated, another man stood up, taking his place.

This man was also very well built, with orange hair that was somewhat spiky, and ocean blue eyes. He too had pale skin, which added to the seriousness of his expression.

"Lexaeus, Number X." He said, his voice low. Xedramon smiled at him. For some reason, she had a feeling she would like him.

As soon as he was seated, Zexion stood up.

"My case is the same as Vexen's." he said, sitting back down afterwards.

Another man stood up. He had pale moon-blue hair that was slightly spiky, and golden eyes that glowed with hardly definable malice. An 'X' shaped scar graced his forehead, adding to his quiet evil appearance.

"Saix." He introduced slowly and simply, glaring at the new member. A cold chill ran down her spine at the look he was giving her. There was something about him that she didn't like…and there was something that she did…

After he was seated, no one else stood.

"Number VIII, introduce yourself." Xemnas said sternly.

No one stood up.

"NOW."

With a sigh, the 8th member stood up. He had spiky, fiery red hair that was styled back. He had olive green eyes, and diamond-shaped tattoos beneath them. His uncaring green gaze flicked on the new member for a moment, before moving to the opposite direction. He crossed his arms and huffed, clearly annoyed.

"Name's Axel. Got it memorized?" he said quickly, returning back to his seat. There was a quick confused silence, before the next member stood up.

He too was a man, but much younger than everyone else; he seemed about 19 years old. He had dirty blond colored hair that was styled into some hybrid style, a mix between a mohawk and a mullet. His jade green eyes shone naïve-ness, but also kindness and talent.

"Hiya!" he said energetically, smiling a nice, big smile. "I'm Demyx, Number IX, but I'm also known as the Melodious Nocturne." Xedramon smiled back at him. He then cocked his head to the side.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" The new member was slightly surprised that someone wanted to ask _her_ a question.

"Uh…sure." She replied timidly.

"I like your name and all, but can I call you Xed?"

"Umm…sure…if you want to." Xedramon actually liked the new nickname. Demyx smiled again.

"Okay, thanks Xed!" he then sat back down quickly, just now realizing how much time he had spent.

A tenth man stood, this one having very short, bright blonde hair and goatee, and very bright blue eyes. He also had many piercings on his ears.

"Hello." He said, his accent thick and British-like. "My name is Luxord." He then nodded once, and sat back down, to have another man stand up.

This man had medium length, pale rose-colored hair, and deep blue eyes. His pale sin added to his graceful, yet dangerous, appearance.

"Marluxia, The Graceful Assassin." He said, glancing questioningly at the girl. Xed raised an eyebrow at him. Why was he giving her that look? He sat down, and the 12th and final member stood up.

This time, it was a woman.

Xed sighed, slightly relieved.

She was glad she wasn't the only girl in the Organization. The would've been just…_weird_…

She had blonde hair, and sea green eyes that held quiet, but apparent malice. Her hair was in an odd style, with two pieces sticking up and back, like antennae.

"Larxene, Number XII." She replied, her tone light, but she seemed to be slightly annoyed. She sat back down, and Xemnas stood up.

"I trust Xigbar has told you about what you are, am I correct?" he asked.

"Yes." Was the soft reply from Xed. He nodded.

"Good. Do you have any questions?"

Xed looked at her lap, and thought for a moment.

"Uh, I do have one question." She admitted, looking at Xemnas. "You announced that I'm the new 13th member. What happened to the old 13th member?"

Silence.

Even Xemnas was stunned that the girl had picked up on that.

"All it means is that…" Xemnas started, quickly searching for the right words. He then cleared his throat and smiled slyly.

"All it means is that we've never had a 13th member before."


	6. Not Rules, but 'Limitations'

Xemnas' eyes wandered around the room, observing the 12 Nobodies seated in their (ridiculously tall) chairs in the Meeting Room. Some of them, such as Zexion and Lexaeus, sat quietly, awaiting the start of the meeting. Others, like Axel and Demyx, found it necessary to chat loudly to anyone who'd listen. Xemnas narrowed his eyes. _Neophytes… _he thought bitterly, rolling his eyes. Seeing that everyone was here who should be here, Xemnas cleared his throat loudly.

"Quiet, everyone." He said calmly, but no one could hear him over the loud chatter around the room.

"Quiet everyone…" he said, this time with more volume. But still, no one turned his or her head up towards him. He narrowed his eyes in anger.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!!" He shouted, surprising even Saix at the ferocity of his voice. Everyone immediately became silent, and Xemnas' calm expression returned.

"Now then." He said. Demyx chuckled.

"Spaz…" he whispered to Luxord, who was sitting next to him. The Gambler began to chuckle too. Xemnas noticed them and his face grew an angry shade of red.

"DEMYX! LUXORD!" he shouted, gaining the two's attention. Once they were silent. Xemnas sighed, rubbing his temples with his hand, trying to relieve an on-coming headache.

"Now then, this meeting—"

"Where's the new brat?" Larxene called out. Xemnas turned his head slowly towards her, his eyes narrowed and flaming up with impatience.

"IF you'd let me FINISH…" he snapped. She raised an eyebrow at her Superior before mumbling a half-hearted 'Sorry'. Xemnas sighed again.

"This meeting is _about _the new member." He said, leaning back in his chair. "With her, we're going to have rules."

"Rules?" Xigbar questioned, leaning forward in his chair. "What kind of rules?"

"They're not so much rules as they are limitations." The Superior explained. "Listen well, for I am not going to repeat these." Everyone turned their full attention up towards their Superior.

"Rule One," he started, "is to be that no one tells her about the Keyblade."

"Woah, Xemnas, we can't do that!" Xigbar shouted out. "Isn't her weapon a Keyblade?"

"Yes." Xemnas answered. Xigbar shook his head.

"Well, what are we going to tell her when she learns to fight?" he asked.

"Lexaeus will be the one to teach her how to fight, as he has taught all of the new members how to fight." He said simply, looking over at the Silent Hero. "He is to tell her that he doesn't know what kind of weapon her Keyblade is." Lexaeus nodded.

"Understood." Xigbar looked over at him.

"But—"

"Rule Two," Xemnas said, cutting off Xigbar's retaliation, "is to be that no one is to teach her how to make Corridors of Darkness."

"Xemnas, that's not logical." Zexion added in simply. Luxord nodded.

"I have to go with him on that." He agreed. "How will she travel from World to World on missions?"

"That brings me to the third rule." Xemnas said, ignoring his question, "Rule Three is that she is not to go on missions. No one is to bring her on missions. No one is to take her to different Worlds. Xedramon is to stay here in The World That Never Was."

"But why?" Larxene asked, crossing her arms. "Why do we have to go on missions while she doesn't?"

"I'll tell you why." Axel offered, looking over at her with a smirk. "It's 'cause if she learns things, she'll leave the Organization."

"Just like that traitor, Roxas." Marluxia spat. The pyro whipped around to glare daggers at the pink-haired assassin.

"He's not a traitor!" He yelled, furious. "He was taken by DiZ, and now we can't find him!"

"It was his fault that he left in the first place, Axel." Xaldin boomed at the lower-ranked member. "By leaving, he condemned himself to the dangers that lurked outside of The Castle That Never Was."

"Could you blame him?!" Axel shouted at the Whirlwind Lancer. "If we had—"

"That's enough, Axel." Xemnas said, silencing the pyro. Axel crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Rule Four." Xemnas announced. "Rule Four is that no one is to bring up the former Number XIII. From now on, he doesn't exist."

"How can you even SAY that?!?!" Axel yelled angrily. "He does exist! And he's not gone forever! He'll come back!"

"He's never coming back into this Organization, Axel!" Xemnas roared, angrily. "Because if I ever see him again, I'll KILL him."

"He's still Number XIII of this Organization!!!" Axel shouted, slamming his fist hard on the arm of his chair. "The new kid will NEVER be Number XIII of this Organization!!"

And with that, Axel summoned a Dark Portal and vanished from the room.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"I'll go see if he's okay…" Demyx offered after a moment of the deafening silence, creating a portal of his own and leaving the room.

"Any more rules?" Saix asked, breaking the renewed silence.

"Just one, and the most important." Xemnas said.

"Rule Five is that no one is to tell her anything she has no business to know." He announced. "She is to NEVER find out she is a Keyblader. She is to NEVER know about our plans with Kingdom Hearts and gathering people's Hearts. She is to NEVER find out about The Disorder."

"But Xemnas…" Vexen started, but was cut off by the glare he was given by Xemnas.

"No buts!" he exclaimed. "We made the mistake of not clipping the wings of the first Keyblader we had. We gave our Former Number XIII too much freedom, and look what happened: he left us. He _abandoned _us. All because he wanted answers to the questions he asked. Well now, we're not going to let Xedramon ask questions. We're not even going to allow her any questions to ask."

Xemnas had a certain glint in his eyes that was unmistakable: determination, motivation, and a tinge of insanity.

"We have another Keyblader now, and we're going to clip her wings. This time…"

Everyone looked up at their Superior. He was acting stranger than usual.

"…We WILL NOT let our Keyblader fly away."


	7. Training with Lexaeus

"Welcome to combat training."

I eyed the new member as she looked around the training area.

She didn't look like anything too special. She didn't look very strong or fast. At first glance, I couldn't see why this girl was a Keyblader. Perhaps the Keyblade made a mistake in its master it chose?

No, that couldn't be right…

"Are you going to teach me how to fight?"

I was so lost in thought that I had somewhat forgotten she was still there.

"Yes, I am." I said, crossing my arms in back of me and standing up straighter. "My name is Lexaeus, and I shall be your trainer in the art of fighting." Number XIII nodded. "You will come here every morning at 7:00 A.M. sharp, and you are not to leave training until I direct you to do so. Understand?"

"Got it." She replied. I nodded, and threw my hand out to the side. In a flash of flash of dark light, my Tomahawk appeared in my hand easily, and without a flaw.

"This is a weapon." I said simply, holding it out so she could see it better. "All Organization members have a weapon like this."

"So I have one of those?" She asked, pointing to the weapon in my hand.

"No, you have another weapon. This one is mine."

"Does everyone have a different weapon?"

"Yes, everyone has a different weapon."

"Do I need to buy mine?"

"No, you do not need to buy one."

"Are you going to hit me with that?"

"Possibly, if you keep asking questions." I said, my tone indicating slight exasperation and annoyance. I could see why Vexen and Zexion liked the child; she asked a million questions, just like all scientists did. The girl smiled apologetically and mumbled a soft 'sorry'.

"How did you make your weapon appear?" Xedramon asked, putting her hand out to the side like I did.

"You have to think about it." I told her, letting my weapon rest at my side. She closed her eyes and, what I suspect, concentrated on her weapon. Her eyes then opened and she looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"How am I supposed to think about my weapon if I have no idea what it looks like?"

"Hmm…" This was a rather interesting point I hadn't thought about. But, there was another solution. I raised my Tomahawk, setting myself in a fighting stance.

"W-what are you doing?" The girl stammered, stepping back. I suppose she feared the worse.

"We are going to fight." I said simply. "When put in enough danger, you shall be able to call forth your weapon easily."

"Hey!! You said you weren't going to hit me with that!!!" She exclaimed, half angrily, half fearfully. I chuckled slightly.

"Well, I changed my mind."

"But I don't know how to fight!!" she retaliated, but I wasn't listening. I immediately lunged at her, who stumbled back just in time to avoid my blow.

"What the smoof are you doing!?" She shouted at me, fear and confusion in her eyes. "I don't know how to fight!!!"

"Well, you had better learn fast." I said, my tone purposely cruel. I lunged at her again, and she ran.

"You can't run forever." I said to her, running after her, swinging my weapon at her.

"Watch me!" Xedramon ran faster, much faster than I could keep up with. I stopped running, and a slightly amused smirk came upon my face. I lifted my weapon up with both hands, and then slammed it on the ground with force. The floor of the area began to shake, and large walls of rock shot up from the ground. The rock walls formed a circle around the two of us, cutting off most of the training area.

"Now can you run?" I asked, raising my weapon and swinging it at her. She ducked in time, and tried to run, but there really wasn't too much space for her to run to.

"Let me out of here!!!" She yelled, backing up against the rock wall as I advanced towards her.

"Not until you bring out your weapon." I said, raising my weapon high above my head, and bringing it crashing down on hers. She put her hands up in a weak, useless defense from my weapon—

CLASH!!!!

A brilliant flash of white indicated that the girl had summoned her weapon, and the loud 'clash' indicated that she had blocked my attack. I brought my weapon away from her and stepped back.

Xedramon stared in what was unmistakably awe and surprise at the weapon in her hand.

It was a Keyblade, just like the one our former Number XIII had. It was different in looks, though. It was a white Keyblade, with a black handle.

"Wha…what is this thing?"

"It's your weapon." I answered.

"But what's it called?"

Silence.

"Lexaeus?"

"I…I…" I was at a loss for words. I had known that I was not to tell her that her weapon was a Keyblade, but I had no idea of what to tell her.

"I…I'm not sure what it is." I said, my voice void of emotion, as to not give away any hints of me lying. "I've never seen a weapon quite like it before."

"Oh." Number XIII said, holding it out in front of her. "I like it." Raising my hands, I made the rock wall around us drop, exposing our area to the rest of the training area.

"Good. Now, we'll fight."

"But I _still _don't know how to fight." She said, still looking at the Key in her hand.

"I just want to see what you can do with a weapon." I said truthfully, getting back in my fighting stance.

"Alright then…" she replied, her lack of confidence apparent in her tone. She gripped the Keyblade's handle with both hands, and charged towards me with incredible speed. I was about to attack with my weapon when the girl stopped running and threw her hand without the Keyblade to side. By the way it moved sharply, I knew that she hadn't done that purposely.

"What the…" but her words were cut off by another brilliant flash of white.

A second Keyblade appeared in her hand.

Both of us stared at in utmost surprise.

"How did you do that?" I said, pointing to the Keyblade, which was identical to the one in her other hand. She shook her head.

"I have no idea!" She exclaimed, looking the two weapons over. I raised my weapon once again.

"Well, keep fighting!" I shouted, advancing towards her. She nodded.

"Okay!"

She raised both Keyblades up and took a new fighting stance.

And for a moment only, I saw our former Number XIII stand before my eyes…

She started to charge, when in her left hand, _another _white flash of light went off.

And _another _Keyblade appeared in her hand.

Immediately, she dropped the new Keyblade, which, too, was identical to the previous two. As soon as she dropped it, two more flashes went off, and she was left holding two Keyblades in one hand, and two Keyblades in the other.

I could only stand there in complete confusion and fascination as I watched the girl drop the Keyblades she was holding, only to have them being replaced by more.

I'd never seen this happen before, and by the way Xedramon was acting, she hadn't either.

"Lexaeus!!! What's going on!?!?" She called out to me, almost in distress and fear, as two new Keyblades appeared in her newly empty hands.

I could only stand there, dumbfounded. I had no idea what to say.

After a few more minutes of this, the Keyblades stopped appearing. The two of us gazed over at the massive pile of weapons before us.

"14." I said simply, after having counted them all. "You can summon 14 of these weapons?" Xedramon shook her head, still looking at the pile before her.

"I never knew I could summon one." She said, still in disbelief. Suddenly, in a brilliantly bright flash of white, all 14 Keyblades disappeared.

Both of us stood there in silence.

"Xedramon." I said, gaining the girl's attention. "You are dismissed. I have something to do now." She looked up at me.

"But, we didn't even train or anything—"

"I SAID LEAVE!!"

Without another word, Number XIII ran out of the room, faster than she had when we were fighting. I crossed my arms and sighed deeply.

"That was rather impressive."

I turned around to see a certain dirty blonde-haired man walking towards me.

"What are you doing here, Vexen?" I asked sharply. He chuckled.

"I just wanted to see what fighting talent she had." He stated, stopping his walking so he was standing next to me. "So, do you like her?" I looked over at him.

"Do I like her?" I repeated, snorting slightly. "She asks too many questions, doesn't know how to control her own weapons, has pretty much zero fighting talent, and on top of that, she's VERY annoying." Vexen smirked at me.

"Do you like her?" He repeated. I smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I like her."


	8. Xed's Style

(Two Days Have Passed)

The next morning, all of the Nobodies gathered in the kitchen for breakfast.

Well, 12 of them did.

"Hey Xigbar, where's the new kid?" Luxord asked, sipping some water out of a bottle he was holding. The eye-patched man only shrugged.

"Beats me." He answered truthfully. "I wouldn't blame her if was still asleep. It's 7:00 am, for crying out loud!"

"But still, she was instructed to awake at 7 am everyday." Saix said plainly. "Regardless of her being new to the Organization, rules are rules."

"Chill out, Saix." Xigbar said coolly, leaning back in his chair. "It's her first official day on the job." The berserker rolled his eyes.

"So does everyone understand where they are going for missions?" Xemnas asked aloud. There were a few murmured 'yes's and 'alright's from the crowd of Nobodies. Xemnas nodded and took a large sip of his coffee.

"Hi peoples!"

Everyone looked over to the staircase where the chipper voice had come from, expecting to see Xed.

But Xed wasn't all they saw.

At the sight of her, Xemnas spat out his mouthful of coffee in Xaldin's face in utmost surprise.

"HEY!" Xaldin shouted, wiping the still-hot beverage from his face. But Xemnas paid no mind to him, and could only stare at the girl.

"Xedramon..." he started, confusion, annoyance, and anger painted clearly on his face. "Wha…what did you DO to yourself?!?"

Number XIII shrugged and smiled sweetly.

"Nothing." She answered innocently.

In fact, she HAD done something to herself. Instead of wearing her Organization coat like everyone else, she had two red and black belts wrapped around her waist loosely, adding some color to her uniform. Instead of the black boots she had been issued, she wore her own red and black shoes. Instead of the black gloves she was to wear, she wore black fingerless gloves. And she also unzipped the front of her jacket more, so that you could see a red and black choker with an 'X' shaped charm fastened around her neck.

And there was her _hair_.

She still had her short red-brown locks.

Except they were streaked with _lime-green_ highlights.

Xemnas was mortified.

"You look…" he struggled, trying to find something to say.

"Cool?" she finished, her tone indicating hope. Marluxia scoffed.

"Idiotic is more I like it."

"I'd go with stupid." Axel chimed in, his voice bitter.

"Ridiculous is good for me." Larxene sneered spitefully. Smiling widely, Demyx stood up from his seat.

"Well I think you look awesome!" he complimented. Xed smiled back. Xemnas stood up, shaking his head, giving Xed a what-possessed-you-to-do-this-to-yourself look.

"Why?" he asked, exasperated and at a loss for words. Number XIII only shrugged.

"Well, I wanted to look different from you all." She crossed her arms and frowned. "You guys dress so boringly, if that's even a word." Vexen chuckled, amused at the child's statement. Xed then smiled brightly. "As for my hair, Demyx gave me the stuff to streak it." Xemnas shot a death glare over at him, one so evil and full of hate, the Nocturne sunk back into his chair. With a sigh, Xemnas put his hands to his temples and tried to relieve an oncoming headache.

"Xedramon." He said quietly. "We are an Organization of _Nobodies_. NOT an Organization of _clowns_. This is Organization XIII, NOT Organization Circus." Xed rolled her eyes.

"Pfft, could've fooled me…" she mumbled. Axel smirked.

"Of course we're a circus, Xemnas!" he added in, still bitter. He stood up and beckoned over to Number XIII. "We've got the World's Shortest Runt right over here!" Xed glared at him.

"And we've got the World's Stupidest Red-Headed Pyro!" she snapped back. Axel, at her words, was furious. He walked over to where she was, and looked down on her (he was about three heads taller than she).

"You know what, you little brat?" He snarled at her, his eyes flaring up with unmistakable anger. "I'm your Superior. I'm Number VIII, and you're only Number XIII. That means I'm better than you. I'm smarter and stronger than you. You are to respect me. So you had better start respecting me! Got it memorized, Runt?!" Xed rolled her eyes, and stared up into Axel's angry eyes with an angry stare of her own.

"To get respect, you've gotta give respect." She snarled back. "Got THAT memorized, Stupid?!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Xemnas shouted over the quarreling pair of Nobodies. "Xedramon, respect your elders. Axel, leave her alone." Xed and Axel exchanged evil looks before the elder of the two returned back to his seat. With a sigh, Xemnas sunk back into his chair.

"Xedramon, you were instructed to wear the Organization XIII uniform."

"And I did!" she insisted. "You told me that I had to wear the complete Organization uniform: An Organization cloak, boots, and gloves." She smiled innocently.

"But you didn't say _how_ to wear them."

Xemnas looked over at her. She nodded and continued:

"You said nothing about wearing something _overtop _our cloak. You said nothing about wearing _different _shoes and gloves. And you mentioned absolutely _nothing_ about how our hair was to look."

Xemnas narrowed his eyes.

"You're too sharp for your own good." He said bitterly. She only chuckled.

"Aren't loopholes great?"

000000

I know, this was a short chapter, but a funny one :) I promise the next chapter will be longer.

And to the person who asked if Xed would grow onto Axel like Roxas had:

DOES THIS CHAPTER ANSWER YOUR QUESTION? XDD


	9. The Girl is Weird

I stood there, leaning against the wall, as I watched Lexaeus explain to her what her training would be for the day:

"Today, you'll be fighting against someone in the Organization." Number V announced solemnly, in monotone. I rolled my eyes. At some point or another, that man would have to show some hint of fake emotion. All Nobodies do. Even the crazy ones, like Saix. The look on the girl's face reflected surprise.

"Really?" she replied, the disbelief apparent in her voice. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit; it was so entertaining to see the girl frightened.

"Yes." Lexaeus replied, crossing his arms.

"Is it you I'm fighting against?" She asked, trying her hardest to hide her fear. But her face clearly gave her away. Number V chuckled lightly and smiled a quarter smile.

"No, it's not me." I watched as the girl breathed out in relief. He then beckoned behind her, and over towards me. "He's the one you will be fighting." With a smirk, I walked towards the two in the middle of the training area. Xedramon turned around, and smiled at me.

"Oh, Marluxia, is it?"

I nodded.

"You catch on rather quick." She smiled wider.

On the inside, I scoffed.

I absolutely _hated _that smile.

I didn't like the Organization in general. What I wanted from it was power, complete power. But all these sissy Nobodies wanted back was their stupid Hearts. Bah, I could've cared less for my Heart. I was stronger without it. I didn't spend time creating hardly real relationships with all these fools. Nobodies can't have bonds with others. It was unreal, not possible. I had no 'friends' here, and I got along with hardly anyone. But I was fine with that.

But seeing the girl smile, as if to offer some sort of friendly gesture towards me, made me angry, or as angry as a Nothing could get.

But nevertheless, I smiled back.

"Well then, let's begin, shall we?" I proposed. She nodded back, and summoned her Keyblade with a little difficulty. I stepped back, and summoned my scythe in a flash of dark light, pale red rose petals swirling around and vanishing into thin air.

Graceful. Beautiful.

_Deadly._

"Woah…" she breathed, gazing at my weapon that I held so easily. "That's awesome!" I smirked.

"Prepare yourselves." Lexaeus warned, stepping out of our way. I got into my personal fighting stance, and she raised her weapon into, what I suspected, to be her own fighting stance.

Silence.

"GO!"

I charged towards her and swung, but the girl jumped backwards and landed, perfectly on-balance. I swung again, carefully maneuvering my weapon with ease, but the girl dodged again.

"Xedramon!" Lexaeus barked. "Quit dodging and attack!" With a nervous gulp, Xedramon charged towards me with insane speed and swung at my torso. I brought my weapon up just in time to block her attack. After blocking, I raised my scythe and swung at her. She tried to dodge, but the upper handle of my weapon whacked her in her side, and sent her tumbling across the room.

_Lucky her._

She quickly rose to her feet and charged at me, swinging with full force. I jumped, but at the last minute she stopped her hit, swung around, and hooked her Keyblade around my ankle. Then, using strength I had no idea she had, she spun around, my ankle still hooked onto her Keyblade, spinning me with her. She then stopped suddenly, sending my flying and crashing into the opposite wall with so much force that there was a dent where I struck the wall.

"Good!" Lexaeus complimented. "Keep going!!"

As she was catching her breath, I used my newly found chance to land a hit on her: I summoned a large gust of petals, and aimed them towards her direction. Not expecting this, the large gale knocked the Keyblade out of her hands, leaving her defenseless.

_Perfect._

She started to run to retrieve her weapon, but I acted quicker. I speed over to her and slashed at her with my scythe. In a feeble attempt to defend herself, she raised up her hands to stop my attack.

SLASH!

"Ow!" She yelped, jumping back, clutching her left hand. I stopped for a moment, surprised by her sudden shout. Breathing hard, she glanced down at her injured hand.

From where I was, I could only see a thin red line; a shallowly embedded cut.

"Keep fighting, Xedramon!" Lexaeus shouted, seemingly becoming annoyed with her.

But she only stood there, staring down at her hand, as crimson blood began to slowly seep out.

Her breath began to come out in sharp, shaky spurts, and her arms began to quiver.

"NUMBER XIII!!!" Lexaeus shouted angrily. "YOU ARE TO KEEP FIGHTING!!!"

I stood there, in puzzlement, watching as Xedramon's eyes grew wide with fear. I was about to ask her what was up (not like I cared, just morbid curiosity) when she did something neither of us thought she'd do.

She _ran_.

Both of us watched in utmost surprise as Number XIII took off, running out of the training area.

"NUMBER XIII!" Lexaeus called after her, but it was too late.

She was long gone.

Letting my weapon dissipate from my hand, I summoned a dark portal.

Curiosity may've killed the cat…

_But satisfaction brought it back…_

000000

**[Switch POV**

000000

_Huff…_

_Huff…_

I kept running as fast as I could towards my room. Luckily, no one else was around, or they'd probably stop me and ask for an explanation.

And I didn't have time for that.

At last I reached my room and, using my good hand, opened the door, ran inside, and slammed it shut. I took a second or two to catch my breath.

Lexaeus was SO going to me mad at me…

But this was WAY more important.

I frantically began looking around my room, never letting my eyes rest on one sport for more than a second. Recently, Demyx had helped me arrange my room, but now I couldn't remember where I hid _it_. I looked down at my hand and almost fainted.

The bleeding had increased _rapidly_.

I grabbed a small towel nearby and wrapped my hand in it, mentally cursing my parents out with much ferocity. Using my good hand, I quickly began rummaging through every draw, box, and space I had where I stored things.

KNOCK, KNOCK!!

"Oh no…" I moaned, still searching. I did NOT need someone coming in here right now…

"What's going on in there?!" I could identify the voice as Marluxia's.

"Nothing!" I lied, as my hand brushed against a small bottle-like object. I pulled it up and looked at it.

"Here it is!!!" I whispered excitedly.

000000

**[Switch POV**

000000

The girl was lying. I knew something was up.

I banged on the door again.

"Lexaeus' head is about to explode. THAT'S how angry he is right now." I said, exaggerating a bit. The man did seem annoyed, but not to the point of his head exploding. Too bad, though. THAT would've been a sight to see!

"GO AWAY!" she shouted, obviously angry. I shrugged.

"Whatever." I waved her off, and walked away.

I don't know what was going on. Neither did I truly care.

But one thing was for sure:

The girl is _weird_.

And I don't like that.


	10. Because of You, I Hurt

"YAY IT'S MY TURN TO PICK THE DINNER TOPIC!"

"Shut up Demyx and pick it already; we all wanna eat!"

Demyx glared at Larxene for a moment, before smiling widely. Since he was Number IX, it always took a long time for his turn to come.

"Umm, what are you talking about?" Xed asked, raising an eyebrow. Xigbar leaned back in his chair.

"Each night, going in order of rank, we each pick a topic to talk about while we eat dinner. It can be a question, some thing that's happened recently, anything." He explained. Xed nodded and smiled.

"That's a nice idea. Who came up with it?"

Silence.

"Uh…umm…" Xigbar started, unsure of what to say. _Roxas came up with the idea…what do I say? _Xigbar then cracked a smile and chuckled. "W-well, it's been a while. I don't think any of us remember who started it."

"Oh." The girl replied. Demyx smiled and snapped his fingers.

"I got it! Tonight's topic is: Families! What family did you have before you joined the Organization?"

"I had a father, and a younger sister." Luxord answered, picking up his fork and starting to eat the food on his plate.

"Just my parents." Larxene added in. "Oh, and my sister. Man, was SHE a she-witch."

"I had a brother."

Everyone looked over at Saix, who'd just spoken.

"Seriously?" Xaldin asked, his mouth full of food. Saix rolled his eyes.

"Yes." Axel chuckled.

"Was he as crazy as you were?"

"Crazier."

"Hah, I didn't think that was possible!"

"Watch it, Axel." The man growled, and continued eating.

"I had my mom and dad." Xigbar said, smiling. "Great parents, they were."

"Were?" Demyx asked. He nodded.

"Yea, died of old age." Demyx cocked his head to the side.

"Exactly HOW old are you, Xigbar?" The man turned his head towards Demyx slowly, his good eye twitching slightly.

"Don't ask me that again." Demyx gulped.

"Okay…"

"What about you, Zexion?" Larxene said. "What was your family like?" The Schemer sat up straighter.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why not, Zexy?" Xigbar asked, using Zexion's most-hated nickname. The Nobody only shook his head.

"I said no."

"Xemnas?" Axel said.

"I had a father."

"What about you, Xed?" Demyx asked. All eyes fell on the girl, who only looked up nervously.

"What about me?" She asked. It was clear that she didn't want to talk about her family. Nevertheless, Marluxia smirked.

"What family did you have, Xedramon?" he asked, a hint of hate in his tone. She crossed her arms.

"Do you wanna hear _the _truth, or _my _truth? 'Cause the truth is, I had a mother and a father. But my truth is that I didn't have either."

Everyone seemed confused.

"What do you mean?" Vexen asked.

"The people you're referring to, my 'family', I don't have it. Both my parents are dead."

More silence. Demyx frowned.

"I'm sorry Xed…" he said, and he truly meant it. He 'felt' awful about bringing it up. Xed chuckled and shook her head.

"Don't be. I'm not."

"Huh?"

"Don't be sorry, 'cause I'm not sorry they're dead."

"How'd they die?" Larxene asked.

"LARXENE!" Everyone hissed angrily (save for Axel and Marluxia). Number XII frowned, in annoyance.

"What?" She asked. "I wanna know!"

"I don't care; I like telling this story."

Everyone glanced over at Xed, who was smiling.

"Well, it happened this one night…"

**(FLASHBACK)**

_"My parents and I went out for dinner. If it wasn't for the fact that I had asked to come along, they probably would've forgotten me and left me at home until they got back sometime in the early morning."_

A young couple tottered out of a nearby restaurant, giggling and shouting incoherent things. By the way they couldn't even stand up straight, it was easy to tell they were drunk—VERY drunk.

"Mommy! Daddy!" A young voice called. Just then, a young child, no older than six, came running out the restaurant and after her intoxicated parents. "Don't leave me behind!"

"Whoooarre yooou?" The woman dragged out, slurring her words as she went. The child smiled—her parents got drunk on a daily basis, but being young, she had no idea that her parents were actually drunk. So, she began to think they were playing a game. The girl chuckled.

"I'm Raemond, Mommy!" she replied excitedly, happy that she could answer the question. The woman squinted her eyes and cocked her head.

"Ohhhhhh…"

"Honnnie…willyouuuu drife??" The man said, almost whining.

"Surrrreeie!!"

The drunk couple walked back to the car, almost falling over a couple times. The woman then clumsily clasped onto the handle of the passenger seat, and opened it up.

"Jumppinsh side, sweeeetie!" the woman slurred at her child. Raemond smiled and clapped happily. _Oh boy!! I never get to sit in the front with Mommy! _She thought, running inside. The man laid down in the backseat, and the woman got in the front behind the wheel. After fumbling with the keys, she eventually turned it on.

"Threeeetooooonnneee LIFFOFF!!!" she sang drunkenly, as she started to drive away.

_"My parents were fools…they were drunk to the point that they couldn't talk right and they had the nerve to actually DRIVE."_

The family had now swerved onto the highway, barely staying in one lane for more than a second. Cars were being cut off here and there, the drivers honking their horns angrily.

"Daddy, why are the cars beeping at us?" Raemond asked, staring out of her swaying window. Her father chuckled insanely.

"Donworribout tem'…" he slushed, smiling. "Therjus WEIRDOOOOOS!"

"WoOOAH!!" The mother shouted, turning the car sharply, earing more honks from angry drivers. She rolled her eyes and stuck her arm out of the window, giving the entire outside world the middle finger.

"HAAAAaahahaaa!" she shouted, the car still jerking about. Suddenly, bright yellow lights flared out of the dark midnight sky, coming closer and closer.

_"Little did I know, my mother had driven us straight into the opposite lane of on-coming traffic."_

"Mommy!!" The little girl shouted, frightened, pointing to the huge truck ahead of them. But it was no use; her mother began to sing some hardly-audible song, and her father was singing along with her.

_**CRASSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!!!!!!**_

_"Our car collided with the truck, head-on. My parents hadn't had their seat belt on, and neither had fastened mine. Our car was old and rickety, with no working air bags, and the glass thin and worn. I was thrown out of the car and through the window by sheer force of impact, and I ended up off to the side of the road. Two more cars smashed into ours, creating a sandwich-like effect. Then, three more cars crashed as well, unable to stop in time to avoid the truck. Luckily, everyone else had managed to dodge or stop themselves from driving into the mess._

_"Then, something unimaginable happened."_

_**KABLLLOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_"One of the cars in the accident must've had an oil leak or a bad engine, for, in one mighty explosion, all the cars went aflame in a enormous fire blaze."_

**(FLASHBACK ENDS)**

"The accident was all over the news—in papers, magazines, TV stations, everything. It had broken the record for my home town: Seven cars involved, and 12 deaths." Xed stated simply. "Me and another person, who'd been thrown through the window as well, were the only ones who survived. I guess I'm lucky to be alive right now. But since then, I've not hated my parents; I just don't believe they were family to me. Family doesn't do things like drink heavily and then drive, not even caring that their six year-old child is in the car with you. I'm glad they're dead. And I hope their death hurt too. I hope it hurt VERY much. Because it's not EVEN half the pain of what I have to go through now."

Everyone jut sat there in shocked silence. Even Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene were shocked beyond all belief.

Xed then smiled and returned back to eating, as if nothing of importance had happened at all.

_I hate you, Mother and Father. I hate you so much._

_Because of you, I have to live, and it hurts._

_Because of you, I'm not dead, and it hurts._

_Because of you, I hurt. _


	11. A New Friend?

Lexaeus wanted an explanation as to why I ran away.

I didn't have one.

Well, I _had _one, but I couldn't tell him.

So he told me to run _150 Laps_ around the outside of the entire Castle That Never Was.

I said, "You're joking, right?"

He said, "No. Start running."

000000

That was over an hour ago. I think I'm on lap 84, but I lost count a long time ago. I just figured that if I ran all day until dinner, then he'd let me off the hook. After the first 20 or something Laps, my legs began to hurt. After about 40 Laps, my legs were on _**fire**_. But I didn't dare stop running. All it would take is for Lexaeus to see me stop for just once, and he'd have me run another 100 Laps!

_Running…running…durn, this is so—_

I stopped suddenly and fell to my knees, breathing hard. My breath hindered for a moment, and I began to cough.

_NO!! Not NOW!!! Please, wait a little longer!! At least when I'm finished!!_

I only coughed harder.

_C'mon!! NOT NOW!!!_

Luckily, I stopped coughing, and I began to breathe easier again.

I sighed, relieved. _These things are becoming more frequent…_

Right now, I didn't care if Lexaeus saw me sitting on the ground. I was tired, and if he made me do 100 more Laps, then I'd do them. But right now, I'm resting.

I sat down in a more comfortable position, and looked up at the sky.

Odd, I've never really had a chance to see what The World That Never Was really looked like. Then again, I've only been here for about a week.

In the pitch-black sky hung a large, bright moon, shaped like a Heart. I couldn't help but chuckle at how odd it looked. But then again, I was living with no Heart, and was a part of an Organization of powerful people with no Hearts either.

Not too much classified as 'odd' to me anymore.

Taking a look around, The World That Never Was was more like a city than a world. All around me stood tall buildings and skyscrapers, some dark and mysterious, others highlighted with neon colors. Some of the buildings were crushed to the round and some were so high up, I couldn't see the tops at all. It was like the sky had eaten the very tops, or something.

By now I'd caught my breath, but still didn't get up. For some reason, the Darkness of the city was very calming. There was no noise except the distant roll of thunder (rain was soon to follow), and the light tip-toeing of Heartless and Nobodies that harbored in the dark alleys. But they didn't bother me. If they stepped out of line, I'd show them a thing or two with my…

A sudden thought interrupted my previous train of thoughts.

_I still didn't know what my weapon was!_

I placed my hand out in front of me, and, after waiting a second or two, my weapon came to my hand.

I don't know why, but I loved how it felt. I could feel the magic and energy flow through the Key and into my body. It was such a beautifully crafted weapon. When wielding it, I could feel both Darkness and Light within my grasp.

"A Keyblade?!"

Shocked by the sudden voice, I gasped and turned around to see who it was.

A white cloaked figure. Hood up.

Naturally, I jumped to my feet and clutched the weapon in my hands tighter.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered, kicking myself mentally for doing so. I don't really think I was supposed to show that I was scared. The figure stepped back and put up it's hands in front of it.

"I'm sorry!" It apologized, chuckling nervously. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was just taking a walk around, and I saw you had a Keyblade too."

"A…Keyblade?" I said repeated, relaxing a bit and looking down at the weapon in my hand.

_Now that I think of it, it does seem a bit familiar…_

I looked back up at the figure before me, cocking my head ever so slightly to the side.

"Who're you?" I asked.

"My name's Kuxir." He said, pulling down his hood to reveal his face. He had raven black hair, short and spiked down so it barely touched his shoulders. His skin was pale, and he had striking golden eyes that were more friendly than menacing. He was a bit taller than me, and looked about my age.

He wasn't half-bad looking.

Actually, he was sorta cute.

I smiled.

"My name's Xedramon, but Xed works too." I introduced. He nodded and walked over towards me.

"I couldn't help but notice you're with that Organization XIII group." He said, pointing to my cloak.

"Yeah. What's with yours?" I pointed at his in return.

"I'm with The Disorder."

"Come again?"

"Your Organization is one made of Nobodies. Our Organization is one made up of the Heartless of the Nobodies from Organization XIII."

"I see."

"You're a Nobody, are you know?"

"Duh. What's with all the questions?" Kuxir seemed a little surprised, but smiled.

"It's just that we've received a new member, recently." He said.

"Oh. How does that concern me?"

"She looks just like you."

Now it was my turn to be surprised. I had know that, when a Nobody is created, a Heartless is created too, but it never truly occurred to me that _**I **_had a Heartless.

"I see. So you're a Heartless?" Kuxir nodded. I frowned and crossed my arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head, smiling.

"It's nothing, just that…you remind me of someone. But the name keeps slipping my mind—"

"I remind you of Riku, don't I?

_Riku._

"Y-yea…" I said, trailing off at the end. All of the old feelings and memories I had of Riku came rushing back. How we'd had so much in common, how we'd promise to become Twilight together, how he had ditched me…

"Xed?"

I looked up to see Kuxir looking at me with an odd expression, sort of a cross between curiosity and concern.

"Huh?" I said dumbly.

"Oh, you just looked…I don't know. Like you were thinking of something bad."

"Oh." I said, chuckling lightly. Then something returned to my attention. "What's a Keyblade? And why," I held up my 'Keyblade', "do you know what this is?" Kuxir smiled.

"Because…"

He threw his hand out to the side, and in a flash of light, he too, was holding a key-shaped weapon.

"…I have one too."

"Woah!" I shouted, utterly shocked and surprised. His Keyblade was amazing! It was all black, the handle being intricately engraved with unreadable symbols, and the blade sharp and graceful.

"That's awesome!" I breathed, taking in the sight. He laughed.

"Yours is amazing too." I looked down at the Keyblade still in my hand. Some how, it didn't seem so special anymore.

"In fact," he continued, "I've never seen one quite like this. What existence do you represent?"

_Existence? _

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He opened his mouth to say something when all of the sudden—

"XEDRAMON YOU HAD BETTER STILL BE RUNNING!!!!"

Both of us frozen in surprise and fright.

"Who was that?" Kuxir asked, after a moment or two of shocked silence.

"Oh no…" I groaned unhappily. "Lexaeus…"

"Who's he?"

"He's the guy that's training me to fight." I looked at the ground and smiled sheepishly. "The other day I sorta left my training early, and now he's making me run like a million laps."

"Ouch." Kuxir said, smiling. He then crossed his arms. "Well, I could train you too. I'm pretty good at fighting, and there's someone else I'd like you to meet."

"I don't know…" I sighed, rubbing the back of my head.

"I promise there'll be no running." I laughed and nodded.

"Sure, I'll give it a try." Kuxir smiled brightly.

"Great! Meet me here tomorrow, then, same time, and we'll start your Keyblade training!"

"Okay, but I had better get going, or Lexaeus may never let me stop running." I made my Keyblade disappear from my hand, and started to run. I turned back around and waved.

"Be seeing ya, Kuxir!" I shouted.

"See ya, Xed!" he shouted back. With a smile I turned back around and kept running.

_Kuxir…_

_Maybe he could help me find him again…_

_Riku…_


	12. I'm not a Pawn!

Xed sat at the table, her elbow was resting ion the surface, her arm propping her head up. She frowned deeply. She glanced over to where Number XII was sitting across from her, busily reading a Full Metal Alchemist manga, chuckling at the parts where the good guys got attacked. Number XIII frowned deeper, if even possible.

She was really bored.

The child sighed, hoping to get Larxene's attention.

It didn't work.

She sighed again, this time, louder.

Still, the woman didn't look up from her book, although an expression of annoyance appeared on her face.

Xed sighed again, this time so loud and with so much effort that her lungs strained to push the air out, and she leaned forward in her chair.

Larxene placed her manga roughly on the table, and looked up, not looking over in Xed's direction.

"Fine, I'll bite." She said, her annoyance apparent in her voice. She then sent a toned-down version of her signature death glare Xed's way. "What's up, kid?"

"Larxene, I'm bored." Xed answered, so innocently and child-like that Larxene had to suppress a cruel laugh.

"Join the rest of us." She said, setting for a scoff, and looking back down at her book. Xed leaned back in her chair, placing her hands in her lap.

"No, I mean I'm bored like I don't get to do anything…"

Larxene looked up with something close to interest in her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, masking her curiosity with a tone void of emotion. Luckily, the girl didn't catch on.

"Why does everyone else get sent on missions and I don't?"

Larxene smirked.

At this point, she could've spilled out everything Xemnas had in plan for her. After all, she could care less about the Organization. If it had been the real her at Castle Oblivion and not some clone, she would've still partnered up with Marluxia to take over the Organization. She was only stuck here because, if she left, she'd be killed. And she still had so much to do…

She could've ruined everything for Xemnas and his stupid little 'Kingdom Hearts' idea. Bah, the fool! Everyone knew it'd ultimately fail. Except for him, apparently. And besides, the girl would find out sooner or later.

But later would hurt more…

Another evil smirk passed onto her lips.

"It's because you're not useful, not strong enough." She explained. "Ever play Chess kid?" Xed, although 'feeling' a little hurt from her first remark, nodded.

"Yeah. So?"

"The you would know that the pawns are the pieces you throw out first." She chuckled cruelly. "And that's all you are to Xemnas – a pawn!" Number XIII narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"That's not true!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms. Larxene rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair, shaking her head and smiling, completely amused.

"Oh please, all lesser members like you are nothing but pawns. Stupid, worthless pawns."

"May I remind you Larxene," Xed started, a smirk of her own slipping onto her face, "that you're only one rank higher than me."

Larxene's amused expression dropped, rapidly changing into one of dangerous fury.

"Stupid little brats like you shouldn't be seen, much less heard from." She hissed bitterly.

_"Could say the same for you, stupid PMS-ing idiot…"_ Xed thought sourly, not daring to let the poisoned words slip out her mouth. She nevertheless calmly rose from the table, and walked towards the door.

"I'll prove that I'm not just a worthless pawn." She said, her back still turned towards Larxene. "I'll find my usefulness and strength in this Organization." She then turned around, flashing a promising smile her way. "Just wait and see!" And with that, the ran off upstairs.

Larxene thought nothing of her stupid little 'pep' speech, and went back to reading her manga.

_Stupid little Twerp…you just don't get it! You're more useful, and stronger than the entire Organization put together._

_You're not a pawn Xemnas will throw away…_

000000

Hours later, Zexion wandered upstairs into the library, to catch up on his reading. He had grown to liking poetry to a certain degree, finding it a nice change from the long tomes and novels he usually read.

He portaled inside, but instead of sensing nothing but the smell of books and still air, he sensed another being in his presence.

"Zexion!!" A voice called out excitedly, belonging to no other than Xed. Zexion watched in amused curiosity as the girl ran up to him, a heavy grey tome in hand.

"What's wrong, Xedramon?" he asked as the girl took a second or two to catch her breath.

Wordlessly, she thrust the tome up towards Zexion, so he could read the cover.

Leaning in a bit, Zexion was able to read the faded letting of the text's cover:

"Machinery and Weapon Construction for Beginners?" The Schemer read slowly, raising an eyebrow at the end. What would she want with this book.

Xed smiled brilliantly at him.

"I think I might've found my usefulness in the Organization."

**000000**

**Sorta short, but important chapter! Oh, and a bit of a note:**

**When I had mentioned:**

If it had been the real her at Castle Oblivion and not some clone, she would've still partnered up with Marluxia to take over the Organization.

(From Larxene's thoughts)

**You wouldn't get what I was talking about unless you read (I believe Ch 5? I may be wrong…) of KH 2-3: SOBD. **

**Basically, the reason why in my story all of the Organization members from Castle Oblivion were still alive was because Vexen, along with Zexion, came up with a 'virtual' Castle Oblivion. None of the Organization members were real, only clones, set to think, rationalize, and plot the same as the real Organization member would've. It was all to test Riku and Sora, two VERY important Keybladers.**

**So, technically, Castle Oblivion never REALLY happened…**

**Oh, and I've decided to add something new:**

_**Chapter Previews!!!**_

**At the end of each chapter, I'm gonna provide a short preview of the next chapter – who's involved, what may happen, random quotes – all to get ya excited! (I didn't mean it like that, you perverts out there (wags finger and clicks tongue))**

**So here's the preview for CHAPTER 13:**

"Hey Kuxir!"

"Great! Glad you could make it for training."

"You said you wanted me to meet someone. Who was it?"

"Oh yeah…"

Xed cocked her head to the side.

"You look really familiar…what's your name again?"

"He has a Keyblade too."

**This one's a bit obvious, but the ones in the future will be a lot more surprising!!**

**If you Review, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEEE let me know if you like the 'Chapter Preview' thing!**

**Thank you:D **


	13. Training with Kuxir and Getting Hit On

**It seems like most of ya'll you reviewed liked the Chapter Preview, so it's here to stay! (everyone cheers)**

**Now, onto the Chapter:D**

**000000**

"Hey Kuxir!!"

I turned around, to see Xed running towards me.

I smiled. _"So she hadn't forgotten…"_

"Hey Xed. Glad you could make it." I called back calmly. When she reached where I was, she stopped to catch her breath. Then she smiled.

I had to admit, her smile was really nice.

_Light_. The only way to describe it was _Light_, pure _Light_.

Whenever she smiled, I felt like smiling too.

But, when I smiled, it'd be _Nothing_. _Nothing_ at all.

_Nothing_ can't compare to _Light_.

"Kuxir?"

I blinked quickly, realizing I had just spaced out.

Xed chuckled.

"Zone out much?" she joked. I smirked.

"Whatever." I replied, a soft smile tugging at my lips. I then crossed my arms and leaned back against the building I was previously leaning on. "The Organization know you're here?"

"Should they?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I didn't tell them." Xed said simply.

"Good." I said in response. "I don't think they'd be happy with you nagging around The Disorder." Xed narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"What's with The Disorder anyway?" she asked. "I mean, I know it has Heartless and stuff, but is The Disorder like the rival of The Organization, or something?"

"Exactly." I smiled slightly. "You catch on pretty quick." I then stood up straight, and threw my arm out to the side. On cue, a white portal opened up next to me. Xed jumped and stumbled backwards, almost falling over.

"W-w-what'd y-you just d-do??" She stuttered, still surprised. I raised an eyebrow.

"It's called a portal. Takes you places." I explained, still shocked.

_I thought every Nobody and Heartless knew that._

"Oh." I shook my head at her, smiling a bit.

_Heh, it's sorta easier to smile with Xed around._

"After you." I said, stepping out of the way. Xed took a step back.

"I don't know…" she said, her tone reflecting her obvious doubt. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Trust me."

"I trusted Riku. He let me down."

I clenched my fist.

_Riku…_

The sour word echoed and repeated in my head like an awful song.

"I'm not Riku." I said. "You can trust _me_."

With a gulp, Xed walked slowly over towards the portal, but hesitated in going in.

"Here."

I extended my hand out to her. I gave her a half smile – the best I could do.

"We'll go together."

She nodded, and took my hand. I pulled her a little closer to me, and we stepped through.

000000

We arrived at the desired destination in a minute or two: The World That Always Was. _My world. The World for Heartless._ It was the city that surrounded our Castle, completely white, but with a dark, moonless sky hanging above our heads.

"So how was that?" I asked Xed, who still clung onto me. She seemed to be shaking.

"That was horrifying!!" she said. "I had no idea where we were going, everything was spinning, and…and…"

I started laughing.

"What?" She snapped angrily. But I couldn't stop laughing.

"You know that we have to go back through a portal to get you home, don't you?"

Her expression was unbelievably hysterical.

Something like this: O . o

I started laughing again. I hadn't laughed like this in a _long _time.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

I knew _that _voice.

We both turned around to see another person, clad in a white cloak like mine, walk towards us.

I knew _him._

He was a boy, 14 years old, with spiked blonde hair in every direction. He had a thin, but strong form. His eyes shone a menacing golden color, softened by his friendly smile.

When he finally walked up to where we were standing, he began to look at Xed. After a moment, a sly smile passed onto his lips.

"Hey Kuxir, who's the pretty girl?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and turned to Xed.

"Xed, this is Xoras. Xoras, Xed." I introduced quickly.

"Xed, eh?" Xoras repeated. "Short for something?"

"Xedramon." Xed said quietly. Xoras smiled wider.

"Xedramon…Xed…both beautiful names…" he said, adding a wink in at the end. Xed blushed slightly.

I rolled my eyes, yet _again._

"Xoras, she's not interested in you. She's here to _train_, so stop hitting on her." I said, pushing Xoras away from us.

"Well, can I at least stay to watch?" he pleaded, trying to stop me from pushing him away. Unfortunately for him, I'm about thrice as strong as he is.

Fine." I mumbled, stopping so sharply that Xoras almost fell over.

"Can I have her number, too?"

I gave him a dirty look. He threw up his arms in a defensive gesture.

"Kidding, just kidding." He said. I turned away from him and walked over to Xed, who looked like she was about to fall over with laughter.

"Sorry about him. He's an idiot." I apologized. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, it's fine. He's sweet, but…" Xed cocked her head slightly. "He looks familiar…like I've seen him before."

_I bet she was thinking that he looked like Sora._

I smiled.

"Forget it." I said. "Let's see what you can do with a Keyblade." I summoned mine to my hand, and she summoned hers with a little difficulty.

"Woah, Woah, WOAH!" Xoras called out. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance.

"What is it, Xoras?"

"She has a Keyblade too?"

"Too?" Xed asked. "Oh, you mean that Kuxir has one too? He told me that." I shook my head at her.

"No, he has one too."

In a flash of white light, I could see Xoras had summoned his Keyblade. Xed gasped at the sight of it.

"Amazing!" she said, smiling. "So three people have Keyblades? Who else is there?"

"I'll explain later." I said, readying myself in a fighting stance. "Now, we fight." With a nod, she raised her Keyblade, and we began training.

000000

She wasn't half bad.

I could tell that Lexaeus guy didn't know how to train a person with a Keyblade – She was _AWFUL_ with that thing.

Not very strong, and she didn't seem to have developed her element yet, but she was _fast_. So fast, that it made up for her weaknesses. I could hardly hit her.

After our training session, and after prying Xoras away from her, I took Xed back through the portal (she claimed it was a better trip than the first, but her expression said otherwise) and back to The Castle That Never Was.

"So, you'll meet me back here every other day?" I asked. She nodded.

"Definitely!" She said, smiling brightly. "I think I'm gonna like training with you."

"Good. Don't be late."

"I won't."

I watched her walk away for a little bit, before opening another portal to take myself back to my world.

And as soon as I got back:

"Hey Kuxir, did you get her number?"

"Wha-? No! Stop bothering me Xoras!!"

**000000**

**XD A bit of Humor at the end.**

**Oh, and FYI:**

**Xoras looks EXACTLY like Sora (except for the blonde hair).**

**I'll give a cookie to anyone who can guess WHY he looks like Sora… (it's really easy, especially if you've read SOBD.**

**Here's the ****CHAPTER 13 PREVIEW**

"Xed looks like she's getting stronger. Wonder why that is…"

"Demyx, break your Sitar."

"WHA???"

"C'mon, I wanna try something with it."

"Xedramon says she has a new talent."

"So I've heard."

"You all will love this!"

"I hope you're right, Xedramon. The Superior doesn't like jokes."

Xed gulped. _I hope he likes this…_

**000000**

**There you are! Have fun guessing until the next chapter:3**


	14. A New Talent

**Before we start, there's a special someone who's getting a cookie!!!**

**Conductor of Darkness**

**You get a giant cookie of your choice for guessing why Xoras looks exactly like Sora:D Congrats!!!**

**Onto the Chapter!**

**000000**

For the next few days, it was rare to see Xed around the Castle. She continued to arrive at her training in the morning, leave when Lexaeus told her she could, and then she'd go into the library, take more books, and disappear into her room, or into another section of the Castle.

And soon, her actions became suspicious among the other members…

"I don't understand it." Luxord said one morning at breakfast. "I simply can't fathom what the girl would be doing in secrecy all this time!" Marluxia took a bite of his apple and smirked.

"Maybe she's trying to escape the Organization." He suggested.

"Get real!" Xigbar said, leaning back in his chair. "She actually _likes _the Organization. Now, why would she try to leave?"

"I'm not sure, but something seems off." Lexaeus stated. Everyone looked over at him, surprised that he had spoken more than four words.

"How so?" The Gambler questioned.

"She's been arriving at training each day on time, and stays until directed to leave." He said.

"How is that weird?" Axel said, sipping on some orange juice. The Silent Hero threw an annoyed glance his way.

"If you'd let me finish," he warned, Axel throwing his hands up in a defensive gesture. "The training I'm giving her is very basic. On Xemnas' orders." He explained. "But, she's rapidly improving. Xedramon seems to be getting stronger. She's grasping how to use a Keyblade better, her speed has increased amazingly, and she's actually taking on the challenge of fighting with two Keyblades at once."

Luxord crossed his arms.

"I wonder why that is…"

000000

_Knock, Knock!_

"Come in!" Demyx called, fingering a Cadd9 chord on his Sitar. The door opened slowly, and Demyx turned around to see who it was.

"Oh, hey Xed!" he greeted, smiling warmly. The girl smiled back, walking inside the room the closing the door behind her.

Xed absolutely loved Demyx's bedroom. The walls were painted with different stripes of blue, all kinds and shades. His bed was a circular shape, with blue covers and pillows and sheets. He had a soft, fuzzy carpet (blue, of course), and a blue ceiling, with round, bubble-shaped lights hanging from the ceiling. Over the opening to his closet hung blue beads, shaped like raindrops. He had a blue butterfly chair positioned by his large window that overlooked the city in The World That Never Was. Across from the window was a large aquarium that was built into the wall, full of many tropical and colorful fish (funny thing was, Demyx named and remembered each one).

In her opinion, this was the best room in the entire Castle That Never Was.

"Hey Demyx, I have a favor to ask you." Xed said timidly, playing with the string of her coat. The Nocturne smiled.

"Have a seat and tell me." He sat, moving over from his seat on his bed to make room for the girl. She walked over and took a seat. Demyx looked over at his friend.

"So what is it?"

Xed took a breath.

"Demyx, I need you to break your Sitar."

"WHA?!?!?!!?" Demyx cried out, jumping up and hugging his instrument protectively.

"Please!" She begged, standing up as well.

"No way Xed!" he said. "You're my best friend and all, but I can't do that!"

"Demyx, I'm useless in the Organization!" She shouted unhappily. Demyx could only stare at her. _"Useless?" _

With a sigh, Xed sunk back to her seat on his bed.

"I never get sent on missions. My training with Lexaeus is so easy, I could do it with my eyes closed." She looked up at Demyx with sad eyes. "I want to be useful in the Organization."

Demyx opened his mouth to say something, _anything_, to comfort his friend, but no words came.

_How was he to tell her that she was probably the most useful one in the entire Organization?_

"Well…" Demyx said, sitting back down. "How would my breaking my Sitar help make you useful in the Organization?"

"I've been studying, and I think I could have a new 'job' here." She said, placing emphasis on the word 'job'.

"What is it?"

"I can't say. I was going to surprise everyone." She admitted. Then, she chuckled, and shook her head, smiling.

"You know what? I'm sorry."

"For what?" Demyx asked, confused.

"I shouldn't have asked you to break your Sitar. I know how much it means to you." She stood up. "I was being really selfish, and I'm sorry for that." She then smiled brightly. "I'll see ya later, Demyx!" And with that, she began to leave the room.

Demyx frowned, staring at the Sitar in his hands.

Xed was his absolute best friend in the Organization. Neither of them knew how they became best friends, but they just did. They could talk about anything together, do anything together, and enjoy it. They especially loved to pull pranks on the other members together. He'd do anything to make her happy.

And although she had just smiled, he knew it was off.

And that she was truly sad. Well, as 'sad' as Nobodies could get.

"Xed?!" Demyx loudly called after her.

Xed came back into the room, a curious expression on her face.

"Huh?"

Demyx took a breath and stood up. He walked towards the middle of the room, and grasped his Sitar in both hands by the fret board.

"Xed…I hope you know what you're doing."

Demyx raised his Sitar up cover his head, and brought it crashing down to the ground.

_**CRRRAACKKKKK!!!!**_

000000

The next day, some of the Organization members were gathered around the door to Xed's room.

"Xedramon says she has a new talent." Vexen said to Zexion. The Schemer nodded.

"So I've heard." He replied. Larxene rolled her eyes and scoffed, leaning against a nearby wall.

"All I've heard is that last night, Demyx went berserk and smashed his Sitar."

"You know, I'm right here!" Demyx said, annoyed. The Nymph laughed.

"Yea, I know."

Just then, Xed walked out of her room, closing the door quickly behind her.

"About time, brat." Larxene said. "Are we gonna see this 'surprise' or not?"

"I have to wait 'till Xemnas is here!" She said excitedly. "He needs to see this too!"

"I'm here."

Everyone turned around to see Xemnas and Marluxia walking up to the group of Nobodies.

"So what is all of this about?" Xemnas asked the Keyblader. She smiled.

"Well, I've noticed that I don't get sent on missions like everyone else." She said. "I'm not sure why, but I really wanted to do something to help the Organization out." Xed clasped her hands together. "You all will love this!"

Marluxia leaned in to Xed, an evil smirk set on his face.

"I hope you're right, Xedramon." He whispered. "The Superior doesn't like jokes."

Xed gulped.

_I hope he likes this…_

"Just a second." Xed said, quickly going back into her room.

After minute or two, she emerged once again, this time with something in hand.

Demyx's eyes grew huge in shock.

"T-t-that's m-m-m-my…."

She held out the instrument.

"MY SITAR!!!!" Demyx squealed in pure, unadulterated delight, taking the oversized guitar in his hands.

"What I've been studying lately is weaponry." She announced, as everyone watched Demyx dance around with his new Sitar. "I've been practicing with old broken weapons that I found in the Weapons Workshop in the basement. I've learned how to, not only fix weapons, but how to enhance them."

Xemnas looked over at Xed in pleasant shock and surprise.

Spurred on by his encouraging look, Xed smiled and continued explaining:

"I designed Demyx's new Sitar to be more aerodynamic, so it'll move faster through the air. It's a little smaller than before, but that helps to provide a better grip and control. It's now also waterproof, which, surprisingly, the other one wasn't."

Demyx put his weapon down for a minute and ran over to Xed, embracing her in a tight hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around one.

"Thank you SOOO much!!! You are the BEST friend ever!!!!!" he shouted joyously, finally putting her down, picking the Sitar and running downstairs to show someone else.

"Well, I'm impressed." Zexion said, flashing one of his rare smiled towards Xed."

"That makes two of us." Vexen chimed in.

"Three, actually." Xemnas said. Number XIII could only smile. Xemnas crossed his arms, giving Xed an approving smile.

"Well done, Xedramon."

"Could I do this more often?" Xed asked. "So that I have a usefulness?"

Xemnas raised his eyebrows in surprise.

_She's done all of this, just to have usefulness?_

"Very well. You shall be the Organization's new Weapons Technician."

Xed's smile at that moment could've lit up the entire World That Never Was.

"Thank you." She said.

_"You have no idea how much that means to me…"_

**000000**

**Aww! Nice ending:D**

**Okay, it's official: I would LOOOOVEEE to have Demyx's room!!!**

**Oh, and I'm sorry for not updating until now. On Friday, I pulled a muscle in my arm when weight lifting, and it seriously was KILLING me to write on the computer. But now, I feel a ton better:D**

**Okay, time for (dun dun DUNNN!!!) the ****Chapter 15 Preview**

"Hey Xed where've you b—OH MY GOSH!!!!!"

"What the smoof happened to your face?!?!?!"

"How'd this happen?"

"I was training with Ku—"

"Training? You're training with someone else???"

"Oops."

"Xedramon, you are in SO. MUCH. TROUBLE."

**000000**

**LOL! Next chapter will be a good one!!**

**And to make up for no updates all weekend long, I think I'll try to get Ch 15 out tonight. (starts typing)**

**Reviews equal Love :3**


	15. A Secret Gets Out

**A bit of info for you:**

**The next chapter after this one is going to be the first chapter in a series of serious chapters. I may decide to add some humor chapters in, but right now, if I did, then it would be out of place.**

**So with that said, onto the Chapter:D (This one is a long one, but I didn't want to break it up. So, enjoy!)**

**000000**

(A/N: This Chapter is somewhat reversed. You'll see what I mean.)

"I wonder where Xed has been…"

Tonight was a Friday night, which Luxord declared 'Card Game Night'. Gathered around the kitchen table were Luxord (of course), Zexion, Xigbar, Vexen, and Lexaeus. They were in the middle of a poker game, with Luxord having most of the chips.

"I've been wondering the same thing, Zexy." Xigbar said, snickering at Zexion's expression.

"Don't call me that." Zexion hissed, folding from the round. Xigbar rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, dude."

"But seriously, where is she?" Luxord asked.

"She said something about going for a walk, and then rushed out." Vexen added in, placing another chip into the pot.

"She always 'goes on a walk' every other night these days." Lexaeus said.

"The kid's weird." Xigbar chimed in. "We're all weird."

"Speak for yourself." Lexaeus said. Xigbar leaned back in his chair, a carefree smile on his face.

"Oh please! We're a group of 11 dudes and two dudettes living the same Castle, wearing the same thing each day, talking about a moon that looks like a Heart." The Freeshooter chuckled. "If that's not weird, then I don't know what is." Vexen chuckled a bit himself.

"For some reason, this topic reminds me of that kid's show –what was it? - The Wiggles." Luxord raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"And how exactly would you know about them, Mate?"

All eyes were on Vexen.

The Scientist smiled nervously.

"Well, I—"

_**BANG!!!**_

Everyone turned to see the front door of the Castle open up, smashing against the wall (and leaving a dent), revealing a very P.O-ed Xed standing there. Wordlessly, she marched angrily through the kitchen and made her way to the stairs. Xigbar leaned back and turned around with a smile.

"Hey Xed, where've you b—OH MY GOSH!!!!!" he said, shouting the end in horror and surprise, catching a glimpse of her face. She turned her head sharply towards the man, which revealed her face to the others, who all gasped in shock.

"What the smoof happened to your face?!?!!?" Luxord shouted, jumping out of his chair.

Across the right side of her face traveled two large, deep gashes in a diagonal fashion, both narrowly missing her right eye. The injured part of her face bled heavily, blood matting some of her hair, and a few drops hitting the floor.

"Nothing happened." She muttered angrily, as she started up the stairs. But, Xigbar grabbed her arm and pulled her off the steps, swinging her around and pushing her into a chair.

"Oh no ya' don't." he said. " 'Nothing happened' is obviously a lie, so why don't you try the truth this time?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Xed said stubbornly, crossing her arms. "Can I go to my room now?"

"No!" Vexen said, half angry and half concerned. "First off, that's a serious wound there, and I'm going to take care of that. And secondly, you are going to tell us _what _happened _right NOW_."

"FINE!" Xed shouted, surprising the elder members at the ferocity of her voice. Her expression softened slightly.

"I was training with Ku—"

"Training? You're training with someone else???" Lexaeus interrupted, roaring almost. This had been the first time in a LONG time that Lexaeus had been that angry.

Xed's face became blank.

She had _DEFINITLY_ not meant to blurt that out.

"Oops."

"Xedramon, you are in SO. MUCH. TROUBLE." Lexaeus yelled at her. "FIRST OFF, you were NEVER instructed to train with anyone else. SECONDLY, who were you training with—"

"IF YOU'D LET ME FINISH I'D GET TO THAT!!!!" Xed shouted back, but then recoiled after doing so. She hadn't meant to yell at him.

"Sorry…" she said softly, looking at the ground. "I was training with my new friends, Kuxir and Xoras."

"Kuxir…Xoras?" Zexion said, raising an eyebrow. "Who're they?"

"They're with some group called The Disorder or whatever."

Silence.

"The…Disorder…" Luxord repeated softly.

"Yea, The Disorder." Xed said slowly, nodding her head.

"Xedramon, those are strange people. _DANGEROUS _people." Vexen said, bringing a wet cloth to her face. "People who _you don't know_." Xed hissed in pain as the cloth made contact with her face.

"I know that!" she said. "But they are nice people, and they offered to train me. Look, do ya'll wanna know what happened?"

Everyone nodded.

Number XIII sighed in annoyance.

"Okay, I was training with Kuxir and Xoras…"

FLASHBACK

"You're doing better Xed." Kuxir complemented. "Let's take a short break."

"No way!" Xed said, wiping some sweat off of her face. "I want to keep fighting!" Kuxir smiled at the girl's spirit.

"No, you'll definitely want to rest before our next exercise."

Xed raised an eyebrow, interested.

"And what would that be?" She asked. Kuxir placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, you've been improving so well, I thought you might like to face off against someone else than me." Xed smiled in delight.

"Really? Who?"

"Xoras."

"Xoras?"

"Yup, me!"

Just then, a white portal opened up, and out stepped Xoras, his Keyblade already summoned and within his hands. Kuxir nodded.

"Xoras is pretty tough, but I think you can handle it." He said. The younger male smiled.

"Just don't cry when I beat ya'!" He said, readying him in a fighting stance. Xed rolled her eyes and took on a fighting stance of her own.

"Dream on!" She said, charging in towards Xoras. She lifted her Keyblade and struck at him, but Xoras jumped out of the way. Then, Xoras ran up to her and tried to land a combo of attacks on her, but she dodged each and every one.

"Kuxir's right; you're pretty good!" he said, dodging her latest attack. She smirked.

"Not too bad yourself!" she said, jumping and dodging his attack. Then, she decided to surprise them both with a new attack she had been working on with Lexaeus. Suddenly, and without any warning, she summoned a _second _Keyblade, and began bashing away at Xoras with the two Keyblades.

"What the?!!" he called out, doing his best to block the double-key attack. Then, having Xoras right where she wanted him, she swung her Keyblade out at his left ankle, hooked it, and pulled towards her. The male Keyblader fell to the ground on his back, dropping his Keyblade with a clatter. As the finishing touch, she took her Keyblade and swung it at him, stopping so the point rested only millimeters away from his throat.

"Game over, Xoras." She said proudly, feeling the need to add in a cheesy closer to the fight.

Both Heartless were shocked.

"That was amazing, Xed!" Kuxir exclaimed, clapping. "No one has ever beat Xoras like that, and in such a short time!!"

As Kuxir kept praising her, and telling her what to do next time, Xoras couldn't hear it.

It was all so blurry in his ears.

_She…she beat me!!_

_Kuxir can't even beat me! And this girl beats me on ONE TRY?!?!!_

His hate and fury began to bubble over, his desire for vengeance taking over.

_She beat me!_

Xoras silently fumbled to reach the assassin's knife he kept in his pocket.

_She beat me!_

He silently rose to his feet.

_KILL HER!!!!!!!!_

Immediately, Xoras lunged at Xed, knocking her over, flipping the cap of the knife to reveal a sharp, smooth blade. His weight outmatched hers, rendering her motionless under him.

"Xoras!!!" Kuxir shouted, "What the smoof do you think you'r—"

But he was cut off by—

"AHHHHHH!!!"

A sharp scream escaped Xed's lips as Xoras' knife pierced the right side of her face, tearing through her skin and leaving a deep gash, just missing her eye.

"XORAS GET OFF OF HER!!!" Kuxir shouted, running over to where the two were.

But Xoras wasn't listening.

"AHHHHH!!!" Xed screamed in pain as Xoras brought the knife down _again_ on her face, tearing her skin again with another deep gash. She bucked wildly, trying to get from underneath him, but with no luck; he was stronger than her.

"XORAS STOP!!" Kuxir yelled at him, wrapping his arms around his thin waist and literally throwing him across the ground and away from Xed. Once away from Xed, he began to calm down. He looked over to where the girl was and gasped in shock at what he had done: The right side of her face now held two deep, bloody gashes. She sat up weakly, her body shaking from the attack.

Xoras looked down to see the arm with the bloody knife was shaking as well.

He threw the knife on the ground, and backed away from it.

_What had he DONE?!?! How could he just hurt her like that?!!? His FRIEND!!_

"X-Xed…I am s-s-s-oo s-sorry..." he stuttered, walking towards her. Xed looked up at him with fear-filled eyes. Suddenly finding some strength, she scrambled to her feet.

"Stay away from me!!" she shouted, backing up.

"Xed, I'm sor—"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU MONSTER!!!"

And with that, Xed took off running to who-knows-where, ignoring Kuxir's pleas to come back, and Xoras' pathetic apologies.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Eventually Kuxir came and found me, and said he'd take me back here." Xed finished. "So I let him."

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT XORAS KID!!!!" Xigbar shouted, jumping up from his seat, and summoning his Laser Guns. "He's gonna be sorry for messing with our girl!!"

"No! Xigbar, don't!!" Xed pleaded, jumping up from her own seat and grabbing onto his arm. "He's still my friend, and I don't want him dead!!"

"STILL YOUR FRIEND?!?!" Xigbar yelled, his words seething with anger. "THAT PUNK TRIED TO KILL YOU AND HE'S _STILL YOUR FRIEND??!?!_"

"Quiet down!!!" Zexion hissed. "Someone will come down here, with all the racket you're making!" Hesitantly, Xigbar sat back down. Lexaeus crossed his arms.

"Get rid of the Guns." He ordered. Xigbar narrowed his eyes.

"You're not the boss of m—"

"NOW." The Hero shouted. With a grumble, Xigbar dismissed his guns.

"Good." Vexen said, turning back to Xed. "Now then, as for you—"

"Look, I'm sorry, alright?!" Xed said, burying her face in her hands, but leaving her mouth uncovered. "I know I shouldn't have lied to you, and I know I could have been killed. And I know I'm in a world of trouble, but can I please just go to my room now?"

The five Nobodies looked at each other for a moment.

"Fine." Luxord said. "But what will you do when Xemnas or someone else finds out sees that scar on your face?" Xed got up from her seat.

"I'll figure it out." She wearily, as she walked over and began to climb the stairs.

The elder members sat there in silence.

"So…" Vexen started, breaking the deadly silent ice. "What do we tell Xemnas?"

"I say we keep it a secret." Luxord said. "It doesn't really concern him."

"Yea, I agree with Number X over here." Xigbar added in. "We can deal with Xed ourselves.

"But if we keep this between us, it's considered treachery against the Organization." Lexaeus pointed out.

"True." Zexion agreed.

Vexen stood up, crossing his arms. A perplexed look spread across his face.

"So, what do we do?"

000000

**A cliffhanger!! Wootness! But, it's more like A-cliffhanger-with-benefits.**

**I NEED YOUR HELP!!!**

**WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT??:**

**1) Should they tell everyone else?**

**2) Keep it a Secret?**

**Or**

**3) Have Xigbar hunt out Xoras and beat him to a pulp with his Laser Guns?**

_**NOTE:**__** Choice 3 is a joke, people!!**_

**The choice is in your hands!!! (Well, not really…lol (evil smile))**

**Okie-Dokie, time for ****Chapter 16 Preview:**

"Xed, we're leaving now."

"Okay, see you later!"

"I've come for the girl."

"Xed, there's a time to fight, and a time to run. Now is the time to run."

He looked at the girl coughing violently. _I didn't even touch her, and it's like I've almost killed her!_

"You're coming with me, Xedramon. You were never meant to exist."

**000000**

**OOOOHHH!! Sends chills down your spine, doesn't it? **

**Oh well, you'll have to wait till' then!**

**(Oh, and I had a lot of fun writing this chapter (shrugs) beats me…XD)**

**Remember to vote please:3**


	16. Never Meant To Exist

**Thanks for your votes everyone!!**

**You all decided: WE KEEP IT A SECRET!!**

**But, FYI, if you had all chosen 'Tell everyone', I wouldn't have picked that XD. It'd mess up the story too much. **

**But thank you anyway! (gives everyone a cookie)**

**000000**

So it was decided.

They'd keep it a secret.

And deal with Xed in the morning.

000000

The following morning, Xed walked out into the kitchen in search of Demyx. Something had been on her mind for the longest time, and if she didn't tell someone soon, she thought she'd explode.

But, instead of finding Demyx, she found the last person she wanted to see.

A certain fiery haired Nobody.

Axel.

The pyro took one look at Xed and snickered obnoxiously.

"Nice hair, Emo." He sneered.

In order to conceal the scars she received from her fight with Xoras, Xed had styled her hair so that it covered the right side of her face completely, almost copying Zexion's style (except her hair was longer, a little past shoulder length).

Xed gave him a very dirty look, the best one she had to offer.

"Nice Halloween mask you're wearing." Xed sneered back, almost as viciously as Axel had. She then made an obviously fake surprised face, slapping her hand over her mouth in an over-dramatic gesture of shock. "Oh, silly me, that's not a mask, that's your face!"

Axel jumped up from his seat, anger dancing in his eyes.

"Watch it, kid." He growled, stalking over to where the girl was standing. "I can still beat you dead, it'd be no trouble to me at all." Number XIII rolled her eyes, uninterested.

"Dream on." She mumbled. "Where's Demyx?"

"On a mission. What's it to you?"

"That's classified as 'none-of-your-business'."

"Drop dead, brat." Axel hissed, walking away from her.

_I wish…_

000000

"Xed, we're leaving now."

The girl looked up at her Superior from her seat on the sofa, closing the book in her hands.

"Okay, see you later!" She acknowledged.

"Zexion and Lexaeus are staying here, while the remainder of us go to monitor the Heartless and Nobody situation at Hollow Bastion."

"Xemnas?"

The elder man looked down at the younger.

"Yes, what is it, Xedramon?"

"Can I come with you? Please?"

"No, you may not." Xed furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance, and crossed her arms.

"Why not?" she pouted. Xemnas couldn't help but inwardly chuckle; the child looked even more childish when she pouted.

"Because you are to stay here." Xed opened her mouth to retaliate when Xemnas held up his hand, silencing her.

"That's enough. There'll be no more discussion on this topic." Number I lowered his hand, and turned to walk away.

"Will I ever get to go on a mission?"

Xemnas turned back around to see Xed's questioning, pleading eyes.

"Perhaps when you are more trained." He answered simply. Xed, frustrated, leaned back on the sofa, letting out a long breath that blew part of her hair (that was covering her face) upwards.

A _BIG_ mistake.

"Xedramon…" Xemnas said, walking back over to the girl and leaning down towards her. "What happened to your face?"

"Huh?"

Unexpectedly, Xemnas reached his hand out and tucked the hair in front of Xed's face behind her ear, revealing the scar she had previously obtained. Xed had to try her best not to make a face in disgust at the odd gesture Xemnas has just done.

"Uh…well…" she stuttered, trying to come up with a good, believable lie, "I was practicing fixing some weapons, and I injured myself."

"Are you alright?"

This came as a shock to Xed. She didn't expect him to _care_. "I'm fine." She insisted. Xemnas stood up and watched as Xed brushed her hair back over her face. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, as he walked away.

Xed let out a breath of relief.

"Whew…TOO close…"

000000

"48…49…50!!"

"I want 50 more."

"Lexaeus…I can't do anymore…"

"Stop whining and KEEP GOING."

With a grunt, Xed pushed herself back up, and continued her pushups.

"One…two…three…"

As Xed completed her 'punishment pushups', Lexaeus lectured her about the dangers of what she had been doing the night before and all the other times she was training with Kuxir and Xoras. He ensured that this extra training lesson tonight was going to be one 'she will never forget', him having been left with the task of punishing Xed. But, Xed had been able to convince the five Nobodies this morning that her training with Kuxir was paying off, and it was undeniable that she was getting better. And, after much debate, Xed had finally convinced them to let her keep training with her Heartless friends.

But, as Xigbar put it: "If something like this happens again, not only will you never train with them again, but I'll kill that Xoras kid. Kuxir too, if I'm in the mood."

Xed chuckled at the thought.

"Less laughing, and more pushups, Xedramon." Lexaeus barked.

000000

It was quite a rare chance when all of the loud neophyte members were out of the Castle.

And Zexion took advantage of this.

He was seated comfortably in the Living Room, enjoying a rather interesting novel about the wars of the past. The Schemer himself was never into the 'blood and gore' topics, but he did enjoy a good war every now and again.

As his eyes skimmed the page, a new chapter title caught his eye:

"Kingdom Hearts?" he read to himself. "Why would tha—"

_"Still thirsty for knowledge and a desire to learn. I see you haven't changed much, Ienzo." _

Zexion looked up. _He knew that voice…_

Just then, a black portal opened up, a man stepping out.

The scent of the stranger was all too familiar. _Darkness, intelligence, salt…_

Zexion grit his teeth, closing his book.

"You…"

000000

Lexaeus by now had moved on from pushups.

He had found a new torture to let her 'enjoy': Pull-ups.

"25…26…" Xed struggled to breathe out, pulling her chin up over the bar, her arms shaking from the effort. Lexaeus frowned.

"Keep goi—"

_**CRRRASHH!!!**_

Xed let go of the bar and fell down to the floor.

"W-what was that?" Xed asked, seeming a bit frightened. The Hero shook his head.

"I'm not sure. Come." He commanded, running out of the room and down the stairs, with Xed following close behind.

000000

When the two arrived, they saw a stranger standing there, and Zexion lying in a heap of (what used to be) the wall. Number VI struggled to sit up, clutching his stomach, his face contorted in pain.

"Zexion!" Xed shouted, starting to run to help him, when Lexaeus grabbed her.

"Don't!" he barked.

He could sense it. That…that _Darkness…_

The stranger before them turned towards the duo.

The stranger was obviously male, due to his strong figure. He wore dark red robes, some parts of it intricately designed. His face and hair was wrapped in dark red bandages, revealing one cold, emotionless golden eye. He seemed to give off an intimidating, dark aura, one so strong that even Xed could sense.

"Lexaeus, who is he?" Xed asked, taking a step backwards.

"Is that what you are going by these days, Aeleus? 'Lexaeus'?" the stranger questioned. He had a slight accent, light and proper.

"What do you want here?" Number V demanded.

"I've come for the girl."

"W-who, me?" Xed stuttered, taking another step backwards. The man fixed his cold, eerie glare on her.

"Yes, you, Xedramon."

A chill traveled up and down her spine as her name came out of his lips.

Lexaeus clenched his fists together and frowned deeply. He HATED intruders, especially ones who try to mess with the Organization. He didn't particularly care for the girl, but he certainly wasn't going to let this...this…_poor excuse for a scientist_ take her!

"Xedramon."

The girl looked up at him.

"I want you to run. Run, and hide until I come get you." He summoned his Tomahawk to his hands, gripping it tightly.

"But—I want to stay here and help you fight!" she protested.

"Listen to me!" Number V bellowed angrily. "There is a time to fight, and a time to run. Now is the time to run." Without another word, Xed darted up the stairs and ran as fast as she could, following his orders.

Lexaeus faced the man before him.

"I'll deal with you."

The stranger chuckled, amused at this man's _stupidity_.

"You're the same fool as you were the last night you were my apprentice."

000000

Number XIII ran.

She had no idea to where she was running, but she ran.

_**CRASSHHHH!!!**_

Xed let out a soft gasp at the loud sound that had come from the living room. She had a strong urge to turn around and go back to help Lexaeus, but she wouldn't dare disobey him.

Suddenly, a VERY familiar icy grip grasped at her lungs.

_Oh no… _she moaned inwardly, _not now!!!_

Regardless, she collapsed to her knees and began coughing hard.

Harder than EVER before.

_Something was different about this time._

She felt a bitter, coppery taste rise in her mouth, and she looked down to see, in her horror, that crimson stained her hand.

_Blood._

"There you are."

Xed, still coughing viciously, turned to see the stranger from before looming near her. She tried to get up and run, but her legs felt like lead, and her coughs were racking her body numb.

The man began to advance towards her when he stopped suddenly, catching a glimpse of her blood-tainted hand and the small trickle of blood traveling down the corner of her mouth. He watched the girl cough violently, in morbid curiosity.

_I haven't even touched her, and it's like I've almost killed her…_

Xed began to feel dizzy. She wasn't used to coughing up this much blood.

_Something's wrong…with me…_

"No need to fret. Once you come back with me, I'm sure we'll have that fixed." The man then began to walk to wards her again.

"No!" Xed shouted with much difficulty, but it was no use;

She couldn't move, and he was coming closer.

_Funny…the room seems much…Darker…_

"Your birth was accidental. You were born from the selfishness of your dear friend, Riku."

_Riku?_

"Rather ironic; he was born from Sora's sleep. Birth by Sleep."

_S-Sora? Who's that…? And, who's 'he'?_

"And in a way, you were born from Sora's sleep as well. Also, Birth By Sleep."

The room became pitch black in Xed's eyes. She could register hitting the cold, hard ground, although the feeling was slipping away from her.

_"You're coming with me, Xedramon."_

Falling…falling…falling…into, what?

_"You were never meant to exist."_

000000

**OOOOHHH Eerie there, eh? XD**

**And Xemnas needs to keep his hands to himself!! (slaps Xemnas' hands)**

**Xemnas: Owwie!!**

**Serves you right!! Oh, and to all the people who've reviewed and said Xed's a bit ****'Mary Sue-ish'****, don't worry about it! You'll see that she has quite a few flaws in the near future.**

**Actually, I've put in quite a few flaws of Xed into the story so far. A cookie goes to anyone who can name at least 4 of them!!! (waves giant cookie in the air) **

**Now, for ****Chapter 17 Preview**

The Twilight Tower in Twilight Town.

She'd never been there before, but it just came to her.

"What're you doing?!"

"I was never meant to exist!"

"Please, take my hand! Please don't jump!"

"I'm sorry…but…I don't want to live anymore. I _can't_."

The entire world melted away.

And she stepped forward.

**000000**

**Next chapter's a good one!! Have a good night peeps! Hope you liked this chapter:D**


	17. Bring me to Life

**WOOT!!! Next chapter, all right!**

**Lol your reviews were hilarious! Everybody thinks Xed is suicidal. XD**

**Oh, cookie time:**

**XedarlesFangirl**

**Bexmar**

**You peeps get giant cookies of your choice for guessing at least 4 of Xed's flaws! Hooray!**

**And…**

**chainxofxmemories**

**You get a bag of normal sized cookies for trying :3**

'**Kay, now for the Chapter!!**

**000000**

It was raining.

_Really hard._

But Xed didn't care. She just wanted to get away.

She arrived at this really tall tower in this really large town.

_The Twilight Tower in Twilight Town. _

She'd never been there before, but it just came to her.

The rain poured harder, faster, blinding her almost completely as she made her way across the edge of it. The icy gales of wind didn't exactly make it easier on her, either.

As she took more steps, it seemed like the space for her to walk on became smaller. And slicker.

_Harder to walk._

Her breath came out in short, hard bursts. She found it hard to breathe with all of the water falling down.

She dared to look out once or twice. She could make out buildings, homes, and structures of all sorts.

But everything was grey. And the clouds loomed over, making it darker.

Soon, everything faded away, except for the tower she was standing on.

She tried to move her foot another step. She couldn't; the space wasn't enough.

_This was it._

_The end of the line._

_The end…_

"What're you doing?!"

Xed whipped her head around to see Vexen, who'd appeared from out of nowhere.

"I was never meant to exist!" Xed cried out to her friend, turning around to face the building, gripping it tightly. She felt tears slip out of her eyes and down her cheeks, only to be washed away by the downpour.

"You exist to us!" he called back. "You're a Somebody to us, Xedramon!"

"I'm a Nobody, not a Somebody, Vexen!" Xed shouted, her call nearly drowned out by the storm. "You can't change that! No one can!"

_"Jump. Xed, jump."_

Words painted in Axel's voice echoed through Number XIII's head.

"_No one likes you. No one cares about you. Jump."_

Now it was the voice of Marluxia in her head.

She wasn't sure if any of that was real…or not?

_"Please, take my hand! Please don't jump!"_

Now it was Demyx's voice she heard. She turned around, to see that no one was there. She was all alone.

_Again._

She tucked a lock of her sopping hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry…but…I don't want to live anymore." Her words came out emotionless, icy and cold. Colder than the rain that crashed around her.

"I _can't_."

Carefully, Xed gripped the building tighter, turning herself around so that the front of her body was pressed up against the cold concrete of the tower. Her back faced towards the angry skies, crying their silver regret.

At that point, the entire world melted away.

And she stepped _back_.

Back into the skies, where the only thing to catch her—

Was _Death._

Xed closed her eyes and fell back. And for once, just once since she became a Nobody, she finally felt—

"XEDRAMON!"

Something grasped her wrist tightly, halting her fall.

Xed snapped her eyes open and her head up to see who caught her.

There was a figure before her, hovering in the air. Somewhat short, although a little taller than herself. His face was completely drenched in the shadows that seeped out from under his cloak's hood.

She was enraged.

"Why'd you do that!!" It was more of a scolding than a question. "Let me go—I want to die!!"

"You have a purpose." The figure spoke back calmly, keeping his vice-like grip on her wrist. "I can't let you die just yet."

"Please!!" Xed begged, the tears she never thought were possible leaking out again from her eyes. "I can't stand it anymore!"

_"Xedramon…"_

The skies began to brighten, the rain fading away. His voice sounded airy.

_"Let me…help to…"_

Her head began to spin, and she closed her eyes to try to relieve herself of the feeling.

_"Bring you to Life…"_

000000

The feeling returned back to her.

And she was lying…on something cold?

Xed weakly opening her eyes, allowing herself to adjust to the bright white of the room she was in. She was still in The Castle That Never Was?

_So it had been all a dream?_

On shaking arms, she pushed herself up from the floor into a sitting position. Sitting up fully, her head began to spin again. Moaning in pain and annoyance, she held her head with her hand to steady herself.

_The man from before was gone._

Xed suddenly looked up, this time ignoring the spinning feeling. The stranger…that man! Where had he gone!! If she had passed out just now, and if he was so bent on taking her to who-knows-where, why didn't he do it?

And Lexaeus! Zexion!!

_"Xedramon?!"_

Someone was calling her name.

Lexaeus.

"Xedramon!? Are you still here??"

"Yea, I'm in here!" Number XIII called back, wiping away the blood from the corner of her mouth. It was only a second later that Number V had come into the room, running.

Xed knew that Lexaeus had to run since he was a fighter, but she couldn't help but let a small chuckle slip her lips. He looked awfully funny running around like that.

Lexaeus, hearing her soft laugh, crossed his arms and looked at her with a hard stare.

"Since you're laughing, I can assume you are unhurt." He bellowed.

_Geez Lexaeus, don't you ever show a bit of concern?_

Keeping her thoughts to herself, she nodded.

"I'm fine…" she insisted, standing up. She then looked up at The Hero with a questioning glance. "But…what was all that about?" Her eyes widened in fear. "And Zexion! What about him? Is he—"

"He's fine, Number XIII." The man answered shortly, purposely ignoring her first question. "It's late; your training is over."

"But-but Lexaeus!" She called out to him, taking a step forward. "What abo—"

But it was too late. The man had long disappeared into a portal.

Xed sighed, leaning back against the wall behind her, and sliding down to the floor.

She didn't understand it. She didn't understand ANY of it. The short answers when she asked questions, the weird things happening, the feelings she got when another one of her…'things' came back, and the dreams…

She leaned her lead back against the wall, pulling her knees up to her chest.

The dreams were the worst part.

She'd lost count of how many she's had since she joined the Organization.

She had NEVER had them before, when she was a Whole.

In each dream, she'd be so close to death, sweet, sweet death, but then some punk in an Organization cloak would, as he'd say, 'Bring her to Life'.

Xed closed her eyes.

She didn't understand why. Perhaps it was better for her not to know.

A smirk crawled onto her face, as she remembered a favorite song of hers.

Being alone and all, she let the words come out.

Maybe it'd help, maybe it wouldn't.

_But these days, NOTHING helped._

000000

"Wake me up inside,

Wake me up inside,

Call my name and save me from the Dark…

Bid my blood to run,

Before I come undone,

Save me from the nothing I've become…

Bring…Me…To…Life…"

000000

**HAHAHAH!!!! I bet you all thought the whole 'Xed falling off a Tower' thing was real, didn't ya?! Ha, don't lie to me!**

**I dunno…the ending of the chapter didn't come out the way I wanted to…but whatever (shrugs).**

**Time for ****Chapter 18 Preview:**

"Xedramon, may I speak with you?"

"Saix? What is it? And…why are you in my room?"

"I found this in your room."

Xed was mortified. _How'd he find that?!?_

"I'd like an explanation. Now."

"I can't tell you…"

"Number XIII, we will not have a drug addict in our Organization!"

"Those AREN'T drugs!!"

"Then what are they?"

"I…can't say..."

"Then I am reporting you to Xemnas."

**000000**

**XDDD Next chapter is a little funny, but the end isn't. SO if you laugh, YOU ARE ALL VERY EVIL PEOPLE!!! :K**

**I hope all ya'll sick-minded perverts have fun thinking of what exactly Saix found in Xed's room. XD**

**Night peeps!**


	18. DRUGS?

**Sorry for the late update people+sweat+ I've been busy lately, but this weekend I'm gonna catch up! I've been dragging this story on for too long, and I want to get this and it's pairing story, KH 2-3: SOBD over with so I can start more stories:D**

**So here goes!**

**000000**

A few days passed, and things settled down in The Castle That Never Was. Xemnas had heard of what had happened from Lexaeus, but didn't speak of it.

An eerie calm spread over the group of thirteen Nobodies, everyone involved in his or her own things.

That is, until something unexpected occurred…

000000

A certain blue-haired man grumbled unhappily as he stomped down the hallway.

_Durn those two, Xedramon and Demyx!_

Numbers IX and XIII found great pleasure in annoying the other _members_, one of their favorite targets being The Luna Diviner. Sure, it was suicide messing with Saix, but then again, they were but Nobodies…_what did they truly have to lose?_

This week, the troublesome duo had taken Saix's Heartless report he had conducted about the Heartless in Hollow Bastion.

And it was due _today._

Demyx was away on a mission, and Xed was nowhere to be found.

_So there was no one Saix could torture until the location of his report was revealed._

He figured the two would hide it somewhere in a bedroom.

It wouldn't be Demyx's, since his room was a complete, disastrous _mess_.

So, Xed's room was the logical choice here.

Saix opened the door to Number XIII's room, and wasn't shocked that it was pretty neat and orderly. _Come to think of it,_ Saix thought, _I've yet to visit her room._

Xedramon's room was very…punk rocker.

Her walls were painted black with lime green, electric blue, and bright orange pinstripes. Her bed was all black (covers too), with lime green, electric blue, and bright orange pillows on it. She had various posters of musicians hanging on her walls, including and 'Evanescence' one, and a 'Linkin Park' one. Her carpet was lime green, and very soft, covering the entire room. She had a large window to the left of her bed, giving her a rather fantastic view of the dark city below. And although she had a window, she had lime green star-shaped lamps hanging from the ceiling. She had a desk in the corner to the right of her bed, though you could hardly see the desk; it was covered with papers that were doodled on, written on, crumpled up, and ripped apart. Taped to the walls were also various drawings, many of them including the Organization, and a few written works that resembled poetry. On the opposite side of her room was her closet, with black and lime green beads hanging in front of it (a gift from Demyx). And next to her closet was a series of drawers, black in color.

_The drawers. She must be hiding it in there._

Saix walked over and pulled one open, peering inside of it.

It was full of pens and pencils.

He stuck his hand in it, grouping around for anything that felt like his report.

_Oh, when I find it, those two are going to pay—_

Saix's thoughts fell short when his hand touched something peculiar.

"What's this?" He asked aloud, pulling out what he now had in his hand.

It was an unlabeled orange bottle, filled with medium-sized white, chalky pills.

_What are these?_

He looked them over with slight confusion in his eyes. But it didn't last long; his confusion quickly clouded over with anger.

He had a _bad_ feeling what these were…

000000

"Xed, you're definitely improving in your fighting skills."

A small chuckle, "Thanks."

Kuxir and Xed walked though The World That Never Was, having finished with their training early. He said he'd take her back to the castle right away, but she said she didn't mind walking for a bit. So they did.

"Hey Ku?" The brunette looked over at her friend with a confused look in her eyes. "Why do you think I'm progressing as I am? You know, so fast?"

The boy shook his head, looking over at her.

"I think it has to do with Xradenom being your Heartless." He admitted, putting his hands in his pockets. "You see, you're not a very good fighter, and you definitely weren't born with fighting talent—"

"Hey!" Xed frowned deeply, in annoyance. A small laugh escaped Kuxir's lips.

"You didn't let me finish. You weren't born with fighting talent, since your power to fight was derived from the Darkness in you. When your Heartless was made, I suppose she was the half of you that ended up with fighting talent." Xed crossed her arms.

"That's just great."

"But," the boy continued, "what you lack in fighting talent you make up in feeling."

"Feeling?"  
"You're compassionate. You hold onto your emotions, and you let others know it." The Heartless smiled at her. "You care."

A smile passed onto Xed's face. "Oh." She brushed some hair out of her face. "But, that _still_ doesn't explain why I'm progressing so quickly." Kuxir looked up into the cloudy sky.

"You two are connected." He explained simply. "I guess you're picking up some of Xradenom's fighting talent."

"Is she picking up any of my compassion?"

Kuxir began to laugh hard.

"Are you kidding?!" He choked out, smiling brightly. "Xradenom wouldn't care if everyone and everything in the entire universe dropped dead!! In fact, she'd probably laugh!"

And Xed began to laugh too.

000000

Number XIII walked through the entrance to the castle, and inside. It seemed pretty quiet, but she shrugged it off and made her way up to her room.

She opened the door, only to find—

"Xedramon, may I speak with you?"

Xed jumped back at the sound of Saix's voice. He wasn't supposed to be in here!

"Saix?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "What is it? And…why are you in my room?"

But seriously, why was the dude in _her_ room? Oh, the report thing? Demyx and she had hid it in Axel's room. So why _was_ her in here?

Saix held up something for her to see. It was cylindrical and orange.

"I found this in your room."

Hmm, that seemed so fami—

_Oh. My. God._

Xed stood there, absolutely mortified. She had hidden it so well! _How'd he find that?!_

Saix's cold glare rested on her. _She knows that I know now._

"I'd like an explanation." He said calmly. "Now."

The girl was speechless.

What was she to say?! She couldn't just _tell_ him! _Then they __**ALL**__ would know!!!_

"I…" she searched for the words, but found none, "…I can't tell you."

Saix crossed his arms and stared harder at her. He certainly wasn't buying this. "I know what these are." He said. "I believe they are drugs of some sort."

Xed gave him a disbelieving look.

_Drugs? You're kidding me. You're SO off, it's not even funny._

She had to restrain the urge to laugh until her sides exploded. She didn't even let a smile through. Any hint of emotion at all in front of Saix would only anger him to the point of you getting your head chopped off and handed to you.

"Number XIII," Saix drew the attention back to the matter-at-hand, "we will not have a drug addict in our Organization."

"Those AREN'T drugs!" The girl's outburst surprised even her. She looked down at the floor, playing with the string of her cloak with her hands. She added in, softly, "They're not drugs."

"Then what are they?" Saix STLL wasn't buying it. He'd get her to confess. He would.

"I…can't say…"

The Luna Diviner sighed, obvious frustrated, running a hand through his pale blue hair.

"Very well." He began to walk out of the room, bottle in hand. "Then I am reporting you to Xemnas."

Xed's eyes widened in pure fear.

_NO!! He CAN'T know!!! HE CAN'T!!!_

"NO!! Saix, please, DON'T!!" The Keyblader pleaded, running up to Saix and grasping him by the sleeve of his cloak. He whipped his head to glare angrily at her.

"Number XIII," the man warned, a dangerous look in his eyes, "if you do not release me—"

"Don't tell Xemnas!" she cried. Saix could've sworn she looked close to tears. "Please don't! Please!!!"

"Then tell me what they are."

"I can't!" Xed looked down at the ground once again. "I just can't!!" Saix ripped his arm away from her grasp.

"If you won't say, then The Superior will make you explain."

He started walking away.

_I can't let him leave! I can't let anyone know!!!_

Xed shut her eyes, and from somewhere, deep inside, perhaps even beside herself, she could hear the words (painted in her voice), call out:

"THOSEAREN'TDRUGSTHEY'REMEDICINE!!!"

Number VII stopped short, turning around to see the girl, obviously pained by what she just said. He had beard bits and pieces of it, but needed better clarification.

"Come again?" Xedramon sighed, opening her eyes once again to look up at Saix.

"They're…they're not drugs, Saix. They're…medicine…" Saix walked back over to her.

"Medicine?" he repeated. _Now why in the name of Kingdom Hearts would she need Medicine? _"What is it for?"

Angrily, and fiercely, she snatched the bottle out of his hand.

"That falls under the category of none-of-your-business."

Her door slammed, with her on the inside, Saix on the outside.

The man just stood there, having nothing at all to say.

He could've very well demanded to know what it was for, and why she needed it.

He could've, but he didn't.

000000

_He could've very well demanded to know what it was for, and why she needed it._

_He could've, but he didn't._

And Xed was thankful for that.

000000

**That turned out nicer than I thought it would:D Okay then, what I'm about to say is important, so listen up:**

**The next chapter is a big one. A VERY VERY VERY big one. And you get to help me chose how it is told.**

**The story will start out from Xed's point of view.**

**And ya'll choose how it is told at the end.**

**HERE'S THE DEAL:**

**At the end of the chapter, there's a phone conversation between Vexen and Kuxir. The Chapter Preview for this one is only ONE LINE:**

"Something's wrong with Xed…"

**000000**

**That's all you get!! MUAHAHAH +cough+**

**Okay, now, you need to choose:**

**Should it be told from…**

1) Vexen's POV only

2) Kuxir's POV only

3) Vexen's POV (with limited Kuxir)

4) Kuxir's POV (with limited Vexen)

Or

5) Someone else is the room at TCTNW (basically, someone who is in the room when the call is made, and is listening in on the conversation)

**The choice is yours! So please vote, and prepare for…**

**Well…**

_**You'll have to read the chapter for yourself… DX**_


	19. Something's Gone Wrong

**Time for the chapter to start!!**

**I tallied the votes (some from people who read my stories but do not review), and you all chose:**

**4) Kuxir's POV (with limited Vexen)**

**So, we'll go with that! (Later on, I might add in a spoof chapter in which the conversation is from the other POV's, if ya'll want that :3**

**Let's get started!**

**000000**

"AHCCHHOOO!"

Durnit, I hate getting sick.

I would've thought that, by now, I would've gotten used to being sick all the time. But no, it still feels as bad now as it did before.

I sat down on my bed, sniffling. Surprisingly, I hadn't been sick in a while now. But it did somewhat bother me that, this time, it was worse than before.

Usually, I just get a cold, and then it'd escalade into a high fever. That's all.

But right now, I _had_ a fever.

And that wasn't normal.

My body was freezing, but I had to resist the powerful urge to lie under my warm covers and go back to sleep. Xemnas had everyone instructed to wake up at 7:00 A.M. sharp, and I'm sure he didn't allow _sick days_. I raised my hand to my forehead and let it rest there for a moment. I felt warmer than usual.

I stood up and sneezed again. You know, I don't mind getting sick, but the sneezes—I could do without those. I walked over to my mirror to see the damage done.

Yea, you couldn't tell I was sick.

That is, if I had 29 HEARTLESS ON MY HEAD!!!

I looked a mess!! My face was paler than usual, tainted with a faded grey hue. My eyes looked duller than usual, their daily sparkle gone. My cheeks were flushed an unhealthy red color, and the area around my eyes were darker.

Yep. I looked sick.

_KNOCK KNOCK!! KNOCK!!_

Two knocks and one more knock.

It was Luxord.

"Are you awake, Xedramon?" he called through the thin wood of the door. I started to panic. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't let him see me like this!

"Yeah, I'm awake!" I flipped up my hood to cover my face in shadows, praying he wouldn't come in the room.

God must really hate me.

I watched as the doorknob turned, and Number X walked into the room. He was a nice guy, very polite, prim, and proper. But, he was a _sore loser_. Once, I had managed to beat him one time (yeah, I'm probably the luckiest person alive), and he accused me of cheating! _WE WERE PLAYING GO FISH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!_

"Xedramon, I—" he stopped short, taking in my appearance. Something close to amusement spread across his face.

"Why do you have your hood up, Mate?"

"Umm…" I had to think quickly on this one. I got it! "I wanted to wear my hood up. I never get to wear it up, since I don't get to go on missions."

"You look absolutely ridiculous." The man said, walking towards me. "Take it off."

"No." I sounded more defensive than I had hoped to. He raised an eyebrow.

"Take off your hood."

"No!"

"TAKE IT OFF!!"

"NOO!!"

You see, Luxord and I don't always get along. I mean, sure, we're pretty good acquaintances, but we get along as well as a dog and a cat does. We happen to get into quarrels a lot, over silly and pointless things.

But, the bigger one always ended up winning. _What else was new?_

Luxord reached up and yanked my hood back. I screeched in pure frustration, and was about to punch him when I noticed the look on his face.

"My God, are you okay?" I suppose he saw my face now, and could tell I was sick.

"Yea, just a bit sick." I admitted, holding in a sneeze. He took his hand and placed it on my forehead.

He held it there for a few seconds and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You feel really warm." He took his hand away before placing both hands on his hips. "I suggest you go see Vexen."

"Sure." I wish he'd just go away. "Thanks."

With a nod, Luxord walked out of my room, closing the door with a soft _click_ behind him. I immediately sneezed, twice, plopping down on my bed.

Honestly, I wish the Organization would stop treating me like a little kid.

000000

"Keep going, Xed!" Kuxir encouraged me. "Keep fighting!!"

Don't get me wrong; Kuxir's awesome. One of the best friends I've ever had.

But right now…if he didn't…shut…up…

_I was going to slap him._

"I'm fighting!!" I called back, dodging one of Xoras' attacks, and narrowly being hit. I raised my Keyblade to attack him, but my attack was too slow, he dodged, spun out of the way, and landed an attack on me that sent me tumbling across the ground.

"Time-out!!"

I pushed myself to my feet, grunting from the effort.

"No time-outs!" I protested, brushing myself off. "This is training, not a sports game!" Kuxir walked up to me, not angry, but seemingly concerned.

"Xed, do you even notice how hard you're pushing yourself? It's only been an hour and you're nearly out of breath!"

I stopped for a moment and listened to my harsh breathing.

_Wow. Kuxir is right…I can usually last the entire training session without getting nearly as winded as I am now…_

Kuxir crossed his arms and leaned back a bit. "Xed, why don't we call it a night, alright?" Xoras nodded, sitting down on the ground.

"It's obvious you're not feeling well. Your face is really red." I grimaced.

"My face always gets red when it's cold at night!"

"It's the middle of the summer."

A pause on my behalf. "…So?"

Kuxir sighed. "You're sick." I rolled my eyes.

"Gee, thanks for noticing."

The Heartless smirked sarcastically. "I think we should end training for tonight. Maybe you'll feel better tomorrow."

"Yea," Xoras agreed, "I'm beat anyways." I groaned in annoyance. I wanted to keep fighting! I could feel myself improving! And maybe, _just maybe_, if I became strong enough, I'd get to go on missions too.

_And maybe I could be REALLY useful to the Organization._

"Aww, c'mon! One more fight!" I couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth. My body was dead tired, weakened from being sick. I felt like I could hardly move; yet my mind was as stubborn as ever. Unfortunately for me, Kuxir sighed and nodded his head.

"Alright. ONE. MORE. FIGHT." The Heartless stepped out of the fighting area. "But then I'm taking you right back to The World That Never Was." Nodding, I assumed my fighting stance. Xoras stood up and took his.

With a fierce determination burning inside me, I ran forward, raising my Keyblade up high.

_For the Organization! For me—_

I stopped short, an awful, too familiar iciness taking a hold on me.

And at the same time, I felt so hot, so painfully, painfully hot…

AND at the same time, I felt the coppery taste rise in my mouth.

AND I began to cough. HARD.

"Xed! Are you okay?" I could hear Xoras' voice, but it seemed to be rather faint. I collapsed to my knees, coughing violently. I felt the cold metal of my Keyblade slip from my hand and clatter nosily to the floor, dissipating in a wisp of black and white Darkness.

Suddenly, I felt really lightheaded.

_You were never meant to exist…_

_Raemond…Xedramon…_

That man! It was that man's voice again! The one who tried to kidnap me!!

Everything felt airy and light around me. Then I hit the ground.

And everything went black.

_You were never meant to exist…_

_Raemond…Xedramon…_

_Roxas…_

_"Roxas?"_

000000

(Switch POV)

000000

"XED!!" I ran over to Xed's now unconscious form, lying motionless on the ground. I shook her shoulder hard.

"Xed!! Xed wake up!!"

Xoras ran over only seconds after I had.

"What's happened?!" he asked, his eyes full of fear. "What's wrong with Xed?!" I only shook my head.

"I'm not sure…" Remain calm Kuxir, remain calm.

Oh who was I kidding?!?! _THIS WAS TERRBILE!!!_

I shook her harder.

"Please Xed, wake up!" I shouted.

"C'mon Xed, wake up!" Xoras had joined in too.

But her eyes didn't open.

I could hear Xoras curse under his breath. I felt close to cursing too, but I held onto my composure. It wouldn't help anything at all if I began to freak out. I reached out and placed my had on her forehead.

She felt like she was on fire.

_I don't get it…when we started training, she was only a little sick…_

_How could her body get so ill so rapidly?_

_Something was wrong._

I had to do something, anything.

"Give me your cell phone, Xoras." I ordered, holding out my hand. Puzzled, he took it out and handed it to me.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"I'm calling The Organization XIII. Maybe they can help."

"WHAT?! They'll kill us if they found out something happened to Xed!!" I gulped.

"True, but they'll kill us even MORE if she dies." I stood up and began dialing the Number Xed had given me a while ago. "Try to see if you can get her to wake up." I walked away, listening to the _ring…ring…ring…_ dial tone. I had to call someone…but who do I ask for?

_Uhh…who did Xed say was her friend there…no…not…not him…uh, it started with a V? Umm, Vex...Vexen…Vexen! That's it!!_

_"Hello?"_

I almost jumped at the sound of the voice on the other line. It sounded somewhat elderly, but somewhat young at the same time. I could tell the speaker was an older man.

"H-Hello?" I didn't mean to stutter, but I was feeling pretty nervous. "May I speak…to Vexen?"

_"This is he."_

I took a shaky breath, forcing myself to calm down.

"Uh, hello, this is Kuxir, Xedramon's friend."

_"Oh...why are you calling?"_

I glanced back over at Xoras and Xed. He was calling her name and shaking her, but she still wasn't waking up.

I took a very hard breath.

"Something's wrong with Xed."

I could hear stunned silence on the other line.

_"Wha…what happened?"_

"I'm not sure…" My voice began to crack; I was starting to lose it. "We were training and…and she just started cough up blood and-and she collapsed and passed out." I took a breath and pushed myself to continue: "W-we think she's sick, but she's not waking up now…" I had no idea why, but it seemed that Xed was the ONLY person who could force emotions out of me. I mean, sure, I could feel them, but she was the only one who could make me SHOW them.

_"Oh God…"_

The man's voice sounded shaky and frightened.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AT ALL I SWEAR!!!" Xoras shouted from behind me. I ignored him.

"Please, if y-you could come to The World That Always Was right away—"

_"Of course!! We'll be right there!!"_

The phone hung up quickly.

I closed the phone softly, looking back over at Xoras and Xed's still form.

"Please," I whispered.

"Hang on."

000000

**OHHHMEMMMGEEE!!!!! WTS is going on with Xed?!**

**We'll all find out next chapter:3**

**Oh, and I'm sorry for the big time gap in the middle. I needed to skip a long period of time, so…yea… +sweat+**

**I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAD REVIEWED MY STORY!!!**

**BECAUSE OF YOU ALL, I HAVE REACHED OVER **_**100 REVIEWS**_**!!! (Not to mention over 4000 hits total!!!)**

**I love you all so much right now; it's not even funny!!!**

**SOOO…as thanks, I'd like to do something nice for you all!**

**Here are the choices of what I can do for you all:**

000000

**1) **_**Let you all pick my next story that I'll write**_

**2) **_**Write a story explaining more about The White Disorder (the Heartless Organization)**_

**3) **_**Write a one-shot of any pairing you all like (that includes Yaoi…sorry, I don't write Yuri +shudders+)**_

**or**

**4) **_**Explain to you everything that I know (which is EVERYTHING, of course:D) about The White Disorder (who the people are, what they're stories are, etc.)**_

000000

**Please pick something! I want to do something really nice for all of ya'll!**

**Kay', here's our ****Chapter 20 Preview:**

"Xed! Xed, wake up!"

"Okay, this time, I SWEAR I didn't do anything!!"

"You two are coming back with us right now."

_Don't…no…please, let me die. _

_I'm sorry, but I can't let you die…not yet…_

"Xedramon?"

Xed looked up.

It was Xemnas.

000000

**Next chapter is a good one. Night people!! (and thanks once again! YOU ALL ROCK!!!!) **


	20. Everything Falls Apart

**So far, here are the tallies for the poll:**

**1) 1**

**2) 2**

**3) 0**

**4) 2**

**You peoples need to vote if you haven't, so I can start on ya'll surprise as soon as I can:D (Or else I'm picking!)**

**Now, we finally get to find out what's up with Xed!!**

**Here goes:**

**000000**

Arm shaking, Vexen hung the phone back up on the receiver and tried to take in a slow, deep breath. But it only came in broken, shattered fragments.

"Dude, what's up?" Xigbar asked, looking up from his magazine. Larxene, Axel, Luxord, and Lexaeus looked up at the scientist in interest and curiosity too, having heard his end of the phone conversation.

"It's…Xedramon…" he said slowly, fixing his acid-green gaze on the group of Nobodies before him.

"What about Xed?" Axel asked, not truly interested, but out of morbid curiosity.

"Something's wrong with her…" He took a breath and found it difficult to swallow it. "That was Kuxir right now. H-he said she just…collapsed…and now s-she's not waking up…"

Larxene and Axel now looked mildly interested, Luxord slightly worried, Lexaeus unfazed, and Xigbar a combination of anger and worry…and more anger.

"I KNEW IT!!!" The Freeshooter shouted, jumping up from his seat and slamming the magazine down on the kitchen table. "I KNEW THAT LITTLE XORAS PUNK WAS BAD NEWS!!!"

"Woah, wait," Larxene said, crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat, "Who's this Xoras guy? And Kuxir?"

"Some friends of Xedramon." Lexaeus replied, sounding cross. "We told her to stay away from them." He turned his attention back to the novel in his hands. "Serves her right."

"_How can you say that_?!" Vexen exploded, his face now red with anger at The Hero. He took a breath to calm himself down a little bit. "Luxord." The Gambler looked up at him. "Alert the Superior of what has happened. Xigbar, Lexaeus, Axel, come with me."

"Heh, don't have to tell me twice." Xigbar said, opening up a portal and stepping through. Number V grunted slightly, but nevertheless followed after Number II. Vexen stepped through, with a bored Axel bringing up the rear.

_"Please…_

_Hold on…"_

000000

"Xedramon!!!" Vexen called out, once the portal opened up and revealed to them The World That Always Was. The Nobodies looked around, but they only saw white, pure white, and the city which, although was all white, had a mysteriously deviant aura about it.

And sitting in the middle was a group of three kids…

"HEY XED!!" Xigbar broke from the group and ran over to the kids, which he could identify to be Xed, Xoras, and Kuxir. Seeing the eye-patched man speeding towards them, Xoras scrambled to his feet and backed away quickly.

"I swear I didn't do it!!" the blonde shouted, putting his hands up in a defensive gesture. Xigbar shot him a very evil look, kneeling on the ground next to Xed's still form.

"As if" he muttered bitterly, grabbing hold of the girl's shoulder and shaking her very gently. "Xed?" Number II spoke, gently yet firmly and with worry.

But she still wouldn't wake up.

"What's wrong with her?!" Xigbar turned up to look at the other three Nobodies, whom had caught up by now. Number IV kneeled down and looked at her. Although unconscious, she looked absolutely miserable. Her face was pale with an eerie grey-white shade, her eyes tightly closed. Her breath came out faintly and ragged, as if she were struggling to live. He placed the back of his hand on her forehead. Even through his thick, leather glove, he could feel that she was burning up.

"So?" The redhead questioned. The only reason why he hadn't died of boredom was because of the fact that the kid could still die. He pyro smirked inwardly, hoping that could be the outcome.

"She feels sick, but…" Vexen tilted his head slightly. How could he put this? "…I feel it's more than that." He turned to Xigbar. "We have to bring her back to the castle right away. I can't figure out what's wrong with her until we do."

"Got it." Xigbar picked up Number XIII gently; walking briskly through a portal Number IV had just opened up for them, with The Academic following right after. Kuxir stood up slowly, a look of nervousness on his face.

"I suppose," He began softly, but strongly, "you wish for us to go now…" Axel chuckled, looking at him out of the corner of his eye before walking through the portal. Kuxir gave him a look, but was interrupted by a certain orange-haired Nobody appearing behind him.

"I can only imagine that The Superior will have questions for you." Lexaeus boomed, startling the younger Heartless slightly. His expression hardened. "You two," flicking his gaze up over at Xoras for a moment before looking back at Kuxir, "are coming back with us right now."

"Hey!" Xoras shouted, while walking up to where Kuxir was. He crossed his arms and turned away from Number V, a smug frown planted on his face. "You're not the boss of us!" Kuxir, gaining a bit of confidence, crossed his arms and turned away from Lexaeus as well.

"Yeah," he scoffed, "you can't tell us what to d—"

"RIGHT NOW." The man roared, grasping the back of the two Heartless' cloaks, lifting them both a full two feet from the ground.

"YES SIR!!!" The boys squeaked, trembling slightly from the (scary) man's outburst.

Grunting out of satisfaction, Lexaeus literally dragged the Heartless through the portal, leaving the eerie white of The World That Always Was and trading it in for the darker version.

000000

_"Xedramon?"_

Was someone calling her name?

_"Did you know…about Roxas?"_

Who?

_"Would you like…to know the truth? About who you really are?"_

Xed opened her eyes easily, letting her sight adjust to the pitch-black darkness that swirled around her. She was lying on something hard; that much she knew. Yet, it wasn't cold…nothing was… There was nothing there.

"Wha…?" Xed pushed herself to her feet, looking around wildly. There was nothing there. "Where am I?"

An ear-splitting ringing-noise rang out, causing the girl to cover her ears. When the sound subsided, she found herself standing on a colorful platform. She didn't know the design of it, but she knew who was featured on it:

_Sora._

_CLANK! CLANK!!_

The sound of Keyblades clashing together filled her ears.

Xed looked up, to see that two people were fighting before her. One had spiky brown hair, and a very…interesting outfit. He strongly resembled Xoras, except he was older. The other person there was had a black cloak on, hood up, holding two Keyblades. Xed could immediately tell that he was the boy who kept 'bringing her to life' in her dreams.

"Hey!!!" Number XIV shouted, running towards the two fighting. "Stop fighting!!!" She stepped in the way of the two, just as the brown-haired kid swung his Keyblade at her—

—And striking her square in the chest.

She tumbled back, losing her breath completely. But she felt no pain.

"_It doesn't hurt, does it?"_

"No…" her voice came out strained, barely a whisper. "Why?"

_"He's not real yet. He can't hurt you."_

The cloaked person loomed over her.

_"It's time you woke up. It's time you breathe again."_

"What?" _"Don't…no…please, let me die."_

_"I'm sorry, but I can't let you die…not yet."_

Something slammed into Number XIV's stomach, causing her to cough harshly.

_"It's time for you…to be brought back to life…"_

000000

Xed's eyes flew open, grasping her stomach tightly and coughing. It felt like a 20-pound weight had been smashed into her.

"LARXENE!!" Vexen hissed angrily. "Was that necessary?!" The woman snickered, turning around and waving the man off.

"Hey, it got her to breathe, didn't it?" she said. "_AND_ it got her awake. Two birds with one stone."

"Xedramon, are you alright?" Number IV asked. Xed sat up, still catching her breath.

"What…happened?" she looked around, realizing she was on her bed, in her own room. She tried to remember anything, but her memory would only stretch as far as the beginning of her training with Kuxir. That, and the bizarre dream she just had…

"Xedramon, you passed out." He explained, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to her. "You were training with those Heartless again, and you got sick and collapsed. We came over there to get you, but…on the way back…" Vexen's voice became soft and quiet, quite unusual for the rather eccentric scientist.

"You stopped breathing."

Xed looked up at him in disbelief. _It was just like the dream!! I stopped breathing… and then…_

"Then I got to punch you." Larxene declared proudly, earning a hard look from Vexen. She scoffed, "well, that a bit of an add-in. But, it got you breathing again. So what?"

Xed couldn't understand it. Nothing…was making any sense. What had happened in the dream…was real life? But, that boy in the cloak wasn't there in real life! Was he? He didn't really exist…but…could he possibly…?

"Xedramon?"

Xed looked up.

It was Xemnas.

"Hello, Xemnas…" she began. Letting her voice trail off as her eyes lowered to her lap. _Everything is ruined. Everything that COULD'VE gone wrong WENT wrong._

"Number IV, Number XII." Xemnas snapped, seeming a bit angry. "Leave." The two left soundlessly though a portal. The Superior crossed his arms, looking at her crossly. Xed didn't have to look up to know he was staring harshly at her. She could sense it.

"Care to explain what's been going on?" Xemnas offered.

Number XIII remained silent.

"Well then." Xemnas said, moving across the room towards her. "I'll just _tell_ you what's been going on." He sat down on the far edge of the bed, never taking his eyes off of her.

"You've been acting very strangely, Xedramon, and, to be honest, I'm not exactly pleased with that. From what I've heard, you started training with another person, a HEARTLESS, for that matter, and, to make things even worse, he is a part of The White Disorder." Xed cringed at the bitterness in his voice, but remained silent. "I've heard that you skipped out on a training session with Lexaeus due to a simple scratch. I've heard that you were attacked by a Heartless during your training, and attempted to hide it with a _bold-faced lie_, RIGHT to my face."

"But—"

"I've heard that some stranger tried to take you from the Organization. I've also heard from Saix that you were in possession of, what you claimed to be, medicine." Xemnas sighed angrily, narrowing his eyes at her. "Is there anything that I'm missing?"

Xed could only shake her head 'no'.

"THEN WHAT IS GOING ON?!" The girl trembled slightly. Xemnas had never raised his voice at her and, quite frankly, it scared her. He stood up abruptly. "I don't understand this. I don't understand this at all!! Why are you this way? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"EVERYTHING!!!!" Xed yelled out. "EVERYTHING IS WRONG WITH ME!!"

Xemnas was taken aback by her sudden yell. He quickly masked his surprise with anger. "What do you mean by that?"

Xed muttered something.

"I cannot hear you, Number XIII."

"I said," she sighed. "There is something wrong with me." The Superior crossed his arms in back of him, standing up a little straighter.

"Well then, what is it?"

The Keybladist looked down and her hands and closed her eyes, as if to say she were ashamed.

"I'm fading away, Xemnas. My existence is ending."

000000

**I'm sorry this took so long to come out, but…it was a hard chapter to write.**

**Well…there's not much to say. The next chapter explains all.**

**Chapter 21 (Sweet! Broken through 20!) Preview:**

"What are you talking about?"

"The accident…that's when it started."

"I'm sorry Xemnas…you gave me so much, yet I can't give anything back."

"Why is this Organization so important to you?"

"Because, you all—"

**000000**

**That's all you get!! I'm gonna try to be better about updating from now on. :D**


	21. Xed's BIG Secret

**This one took a long time too…and I have no excuse for this lateness. I hope you'll forgive me +bows head+**

**Note for ****THIS CHAPTER ONLY:**

"Blah" **Means talking**

_::Blah:: _**Means remembering**

**Okay, so here's Chapter 21, where EVERYTHING will now make sense. **

**Trust me.**

**000000**

"What are you talking about?"

The uncomfortable silence that followed frightened me deeply. But what's more frightening was the fact that I had just exposed my secret to him. It was like I was there, watching myself say it instead of saying it myself. I bowed my head deeply, unable to look him in the eyes. I was too embarrassed…I didn't care if I was a Nobody that was incapable of 'feeling'. I was _ashamed_. _Embarrassed_. _Hurt_.

"I'm sorry." I weakly apologized. I still didn't look up, but I could sense his confusion. As expected, he replied:

"What are you sorry for?" I found that I'd better to ignore his question.

"The accident…that's when it started." I flicked my eyes up at him for a moment, before continuing. "Remember when I told you about the car accident I was in?"

"I recall that." He admitted. I nodded.

"Well, I told you I didn't die…but…" This sounded easier to tell him in my head, "…b-but I wish I had." I watched as Xemnas sat back down quietly, seemingly interested in what I had to say. I took a deep, quick breath and pushed myself to continue,

"During the accident, I was thrown through the window…"

_::A sickening rip of flesh could be heard as the glass sliced through Raemond's chest…::_

"A large, broken shard of the window cut into me…"

_::An awful, horrifying icy feeling taking a grasp on her Heart sent her into shock…::_

"And put a gash in my Heart."

_::There was so much blood. Yet, no fear, and no tears. Raemond could feel herself falling away, without pain. It felt sort of nice. It felt sort of nice…to die…to be dying…::_

I looked back down at my lap, not being able to stand Xemnas' unchanging stare at me. It seemed like a mix of confusion and disappointment. It'd be Heart-breaking, if I had one. "That happened when I was six. For some reason, it didn't affect me." I flicked my gaze over to the wall to my left. "The doctors had no idea why I wasn't dead. They called me lucky."

"But what does any of that have to do what's happening now?" The Superior asked. I cringed a bit at his words. It wasn't that there wasn't sympathy in his tone. I didn't want that from him; I wouldn't want it. But, he sounded angry…almost impatient.

I didn't bother to answer that. "Everything was fine." I narrowed my eyes, tempted to close them. I wish I could close them and, when I opened them, I'd find it was all a dream. That this wasn't real. That I wasn't telling Xemnas this. _That this wasn't real._

"When I turned eight, I started having these weird attacks—almost like Heart attacks."

I forced my head up to look at Xemnas. This was happening, whether I wanted to believe it or not. I needed to see his reaction. I needed to know that_ this is real_.

I locked my grey eyes with his amber ones.

"The gash in my Heart took two years to kick in, but it started taking its toll." I swallowed a lump in my throat that had just appeared. It felt like I should be crying right now, but the tears didn't come. "My Heart acted weirdly…instead of just falling apart right then and there, it started collapsing…slowly…"

Xemnas remained silent. With those same impassive eyes.

I placed a hand where my Heart would've been, desperate to feel it's rigid, broken beat. But there was nothing, nothing at all. Just a hollow shell that would've encased it.

"Since then my Heart has been shutting down." I blinked slowly, letting out a breath I hadn't noticed I was holding in. "And since my Heart's shutting down, I'm sort of shutting down as well." I looked up at Xemnas again. "That medicine Saix found? It really was medicine." I looked down (it seemed like all I could do at the time was look around) at my hands. "My blood's not running right anymore. If I get even a simple scratch, I could bleed to death." I found myself chuckling slightly. "The day I ran away from training with Lexaeus? It was because Marluxia cut me, and I had forgotten to take my medicine that morning."

Something close to slight understanding and comprehension crawled slowly into Xemnas' eyes. I knew this would all make sense if I told him. It'd all make sense if he knew.

"Is this curable?"

I almost jumped at the sound of his voice. I had been talking for so long, I'd almost forgotten that he could speak, and that he probably would. Slowly, I shook my head, adverting my eyes from his.

"No, it's not curable."

"Is it fatal?"

His question felt like someone had stabbed a searing white-hot blade through my stomach.

"Yes." I said, my voice barely a whisper. Something else flashed into his eyes.

Was it…rage?

"I don't know when I'll die." I was shocked at how icy and emotionless my voice became. I shivered slightly at its strong resemblance to Saix's voice. "I just…will."

Glass-shattering silence followed.

"I'm sorry Xemnas…you gave me so much, yet I can't give anything back."

"What?" He seemed confused again. I shook my head, a sad smile slipping onto my face.

"You brought me into the Organization." I said softly, fiddling with the string of my Organization coat: a nervous habit. "You gave me another chance to live. To live a better life with you all." For some reason, I sensed confusion radiating from Xemnas, but I continued, "You all mean so much to me."

"Why is this Organization so important to you?" I looked up at Xemnas, not believing the words that came spilling out of his mouth. He seriously had to ask? The answer was all too clear to me!"

For the first time during this whole conversation, I smiled. I just couldn't help it.

"Because, you all…are like family to me."

Shock. Pure, unadulterated shock came to Number I's face. I resisted an amused laugh.

"You really are like my family, Xemnas." I nodded slowly, once. "I'm not sure if you see it like that, but it's true." I brushed a lock of hair out of my face, looking down at my lap once again. "I've never really had a family that cared about me. And if I did, I wouldn't remember it. But you all…" I was at a lost for words. "But you all…you're special. You make me feel…like I have a Heart."

More silence.

What was done was done. He knew now: My Deepest Secret. I don't suppose there was anything else I could possibly be hiding from him.

"Well, then." Xemnas rose from his seat, with that same, disturbing mix of confusion and disappointment embedded in his expression. It sent chills up and down my spine, to the point where I was tempted to physically shiver. Without another word, Xemnas summoned a portal and left.

And that was that.

I lay on my back, my head resting on my pillow. For some reason, I was feeling very tired all of the sudden. I allowed a sigh to escape my lips before fixing my sight on a spot on my ceiling. I still couldn't believe how everything just…fell apart. I thought I had the secret under control, but I suppose my balancing act just collapsed on me. I guess that's just the world of Lies for ya, huh? I narrowed my eyes, feeling something was out of place. Perhaps it was his stare, that blank look in Xemnas' eyes. So empty, yet I bet there were galaxies of feelings and deep thoughts in them.

My eyelids closed softly, and I let my mind clear and blur as I felt myself drift off into sleep.

But some how, I couldn't help but think…

That I had done something wrong.

_Very wrong…_

**000000**

**Okay! Chapter 21 for you. Now, do more things make sense? I sure hope so!**

**FYI: **Bring Me To Life **is coming to an end!!! (cries) But, that just means I can spend more time on the story CONNECTED to this one, plus other stories. So, I'm gonna try to do a better job of updating my stories more quickly. (So don't kill me…(sweat))**

**Also, I've been thinking about the last Poll, and have decided:**

_I will let you choose my next story._

**I already have a few stories about The Disorder coming up, and it'd be no fun to just TELL you about the Disorder!! (Besides, I'll tell you more about them at the end of this and the SOBD story :D)**

**Now for**** Chapter 22 Preview: **_**(And this chapter is full of Xoras and Kuxir goodness!)**_

"Have a seat, you two. I feel that we should talk."

"I have heard much about your Heartless Organization."

"As we have about yours."

"Tell me what I don't know."

"I wish to know…what have you told Xedramon about the Keyblade?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Have you ever heard of Roxas?"

"We must be going back now, or else she will become angry."

**000000**

**Till' next time:D**


	22. A Chat With Xoras and Kuxir

**Time for that Kuxir and Xoras goodness I promised ya!**

**And personally, I find this chapter a bit funny at how the two handle this. XD**

**000000**

Kuxir and Xoras weren't exactly off the hook either.

The young Heartless were dragged (by Lexaeus, of course) back to The Castle That Never Was, for questioning from Xemnas. Frightened out of their minds from the brute strength of not _even_ the head member, they went along without the choice, not daring to summon a portal to escape—they feared Number V far too much (which, in fact, pleased Lexaeus) to try and pull a stunt like that. The boys were dragged up some flights of stairs, past balconies that towered ground-level floors, and down winding pathways. They could hear the snickers and whispers of the Organization members they chanced passed by, and could feel their questioning and probing harsh glares on their skin.

The orange-haired man stopped abruptly at a large white door. He released his grip on the boys, letting them fall to the ground with a hard THUD. He smirked slightly before commanding them, "Go in there and wait. And if you value your existences, you won't portal away." He disappeared in a dark portal, leaving the Heartless there. Gulping simultaneously, they opened the door and walked through, not daring to challenge the man' threat.

000000

"Aww man, we're screwed!" Xoras exclaimed, pacing back and forth, fear dancing in his eyes. Kuxir just stood there, trying his best to block out his companion's annoying rambling. But the blonde was very hard to ignore.

"Just calm down, alright?" The older of the two stared ahead with an impassive gaze. The younger rolled his eyes.

"Oh please Kuxir! You're not fooling anyone!" He crossed his arms and gave him a hard look. "I know you're just as nervous as I am!"

Kuxir protested, "Am not." But inside, he truly was. Unfortunately for him, it was the Nobodies who were blessed without Emotions, not Heartless. He found the things annoying and unnecessary, trying his best to conceal and lock them away. But at times, especially since he'd met Xed, the cursed things would slip out, bit by bit…

"Pfft, yeah right." Xoras leaned against the door, crossing his arms. "And I'm Ansem the Wise."

Suddenly, a black portal seeping with utter Darkness appeared before the boys, and a tall, black-cloaked man stepped out. He had long silver-colored locks of hair, styled neatly in a surprisingly sophisticated spiked fashion, a few wisps hanging carelessly by the sides of his head. Protruding from his tanned face were two glistening amber eyes, fixed intently on them. His expression was unreadable, blank and calm and angered and ticked off, all at the same time.

"Have a seat, you two." He said, his voice deep and enigmatic, firm and level. "I feel that we should talk." Slowly and with slight hesitation, Xoras and Kuxir walked over to the chairs before Xemnas' desk and sat down. (Odd thing was, they had just noticed the room was actually an office, neat and quaint but very professional) Xemnas took the seat behind the desk, scooting his chair up to that his elbows and forearms could rest comfortably on the cool wooden surface. He clasped his hands slowly, never taking his eyes off of the boys.

"I am Xemnas." He introduced, blinking slowly. "I expect you to be Kuxir and Xoras, am I correct?" The two could only nod dumbly. The Nobody leaned back, so now his forearms rested on the arms of the chair. He smirked slightly. "I have heard much about our Heartless Organization."

"As we have about yours." Kuxir finally spoke up, sitting up a bit straighter. He looked over at Xoras, who was slumped back in his chair, in a very lazy position. He tried to get his attention, but the blonde didn't notice the harsh glare he was receiving.

"You two seem very different from your original Whole selves." The man commented. Kuxir shifted his head slightly in thought.

"I suppose."

"Okay, enough with the chit-chat." Xoras said obnoxiously, using an arm resting on its elbow on the arm of the chair to prop his head up. "We just wanna know if one, Xed's alright, and two, if we're screwed."

Kuxir grimaced at his friend and hissed, "Xoras! Shut up…"

Xemnas frowned slightly at the boy's rudeness, but quickly covered it up with an amused chuckle, seemingly helping to relax the two. "Before I answer your questions, you must answer mine."

"Ya' see, that's not how it's gonna work." Xoras stood up and took a step forward, leaning on Xemnas' desk so that their noses almost touched. He smirked slightly, "You give us the answers we want, and _maybe_ we'll throw an answer your way, if we feel like it. Got it?" Xemnas was shocked and insulted. _Such insolence! Such arrogance! Have they no idea whom they're talking to!?_ Seeing the face of Xemnas, Kuxir jumped up and grasped the back of Xoras' cloak, yanking him back to his seat roughly. The younger landed in his seat with a hard thud, meaning his head collided with the seat instead of his backside.

"Please Xemnas, you'll have to excuse my friend here…" The word 'friend' came out slightly strained. Kuxir smiled weakly. "He has neither manners nor respect for those of higher authority."

Xemnas calmed down a notch before replying, "I see." He locked eyes with the spiky-haired Heartless. "I suggest you fix that rather quickly."

The response: "Whatever…"

"Now then," Xemnas folded his hands neatly in his lap. "Tell me what I don't know."

"About The Disorder, I presume?" The onyx-haired teen said, letting he relax a little in his seat. He shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry, but I don't think The Superior would like us to expose such information to you."

"Yeah," Xoras agreed, having composed himself once again in his chair, "The Superior would probably have our heads if we did that."

"I see." Xemnas repeated. "Well then, I suppose one answer should be rewarded with another." He threw a quick glance in Xoras' way, watching curiously as he could see visible anger bubbling up inside him. "Xedramon is quite alright."

"Really?" The Heartless chorused, relieved that she was okay. They both smiled as the man nodded slowly.

"Yes, she is." He sat up straighter. He narrowed his eyes slightly, his mouth fixed in a soft frown. "But now, I wish to know…what have you told Xedramon about the Keyblade?" Xoras and Kuxir seemed to be thrown off a bit by his random question. They exchanged confused looks quickly before turning back towards the man.

"Why do you want to know?" Number II asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Have you ever heard of Roxas?"

Silence.

Xoras chuckled slightly, "But of course. How could I _not_ have heard about my Nobody's betrayal to his Organization?"

"Why _did_ Roxas leave?" Kuxir asked. He understood that there was a Roxas, and that he left, but everything else to him was unknown.

Xemnas shifted in his seat. "We allowed him to ask questions, become curious, about who he truly was." He closed his eyes for a moment, and reopened them. "We let him know about Sora."

A sly smile passed onto the blonde's face. "Ah, what a mistake that was."

"Indeed." Xemnas agreed. He said, "He became –angry, if you will—that we did not provide him with sufficient answers. So, he deserted us."

"But what does this have to do with Xed?" Number VI asked.

"To ensure she doesn't leave as well, we've taken precautions as to what she knows and what she's able to do."

A pause on Kuxir's behalf, "What kind of precautions?" He didn't like the sound of this.

Xemnas waved him off. "Various things, hardly noticeable." The older teen narrowed his eyes slightly. He could tell he was lying…_he could see it in his eyes._ "But importantly, we do not want her to know about the Keyblade."

"That's sorta stupid." Xoras quipped, leaning forward in his chair. "I mean, how are you people gonna NOT tell her about the weapon she's fighting with?"

"We had claimed that we've never seen a weapon like that before," He intensified his glare on the two somewhat, "but now she knows what it's called."

"Dude, we didn't tell her anything about the Keyblade, other than what's it called." Number II replied truthfully.

Xemnas sighed, "I find it hard to believe that coming from _you_."

"Xemnas," Kuxir spoke up, "I understand why you would doubt Xoras, considering he has the believability of a piece of wallpaper."

"Hey!" Xoras cried, narrowing his eyes angrily. Kuxir took one look at him and said,

"No, I think a piece of wallpaper has _**more**_ believability than Xoras ever will."

Xemnas chuckled slightly, in pure amusement.

Kuxir nodded and regained a more serious composure. "But you can believe me when I say that we've said not a word to Xed about the Keyblade and what comes with it being a Keyblader." He seemed to be in shallow thought. "In fact, she hadn't asked. She's been too engrossed in learning how to fight with it."

Xemnas raised his eyebrows. "Is that so?"

Xoras nodded and smiled. "Yup! She's getting really good too." Kuxir smiled as well.

"She really is." He stuck a thumb out towards Xoras' direction, "She even beat him. _On her first try_."

"Impressive." Xemnas remarked, seeming mildly interested. "So, I suppose you would like to keep training her?"

"Certainly." The black-haired teen said. "Not to bring offence, but it seems like you won't teach her anything about fighting. Both of us are Keyblade masters with experience, and I think she'd benefit more from our training." Xemnas nodded slowly, taking this into consideration.

"Very well." He said finally. Both the boy's eyes lit up. "You may continue to train her."

"YESS!!!" Xoras shouted, jumping up from his chair. Kuxir looked at him oddly before turning back towards Xemnas.

"We must be going back now," he said, standing up from his seat, "or else she will become angry."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow, " 'She'?"

"Yeah," Xoras said, nodding, "She, as in our Superior." Xemnas thought for a short moment, before saying,

"I understand your Disorder is only our Organization with some alterations of rank." He stood up. "I suppose by 'she' you mean Larxene's Heartless, then?"

Kuxir and Xoras exchanged looks.

And then began to laugh hysterically.

"Are you _**kidding**_ me?!" Xoras cried over his and his companion's laughter. "A wimp like Ralexen? _**Superior**_?!?!" Kuxir nudged him and both began to regain a more calm stature, although they still were wearing ear-to-ear smiles.

"Excuse us," Kuxir said politely, a light chuckle still hanging from his words, "we didn't mean to laugh like that." He cleared his throat, toning down his smile further. "Ralexen –or Larxene's Heartless—isn't our Superior."

Xoras nodded, more calm now. "It's Xradenom, or Xed's Heartless." He shivered slightly at her name. "A scary girl, so you know. It still weirds me out how a 15 year-old girl can control an entire Organization but, hey," he shrugged, "go figure."

Xemnas nodded at this information, before a faintly devious smile came to his face. "Alright then." Xoras extended his arm and summoned a portal overflowing with white Darkness.

"And remember, you're not to breathe a word to Xedramon about Roxas."

Xoras turned to Xemnas and nodded, while Kuxir just stared at the floor for a moment. He looked up and said,

"Sure."

Xemnas narrowed his eyes. He could see something flashing in the eyes of the older boy, something close to…deceit?

"Just, one more question before you boys go." The Superior requested, crossing his arms, and putting his full harsh glare on Kuxir.

"What are your elements?"

Xoras raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I do." Tha man said curtly. "What are they?"

The blonde smiled. "My element is Manipulation, and Kuxir's element is Dr—"

Kuxir slapped a hand over Xoras' mouth, shutting off the younger boy's words.

"An answer for an answer was our deal." The older boy said. "And I don't believe we have anymore questions to ask you."

And with that, Kuxir grasped Xoras' arms tightly and walked through the portal, not bothering to look back at the face of Xemnas.

000000

(At The World That Always Was)

000000

"What was that all about?!"

The white portal opened up a few seconds later at the Heartless' destination, with Kuxir briskly walking out, and Xoras walking quickly to keep up with him.

"What was all what about?" Kuxir asked, his mind seemingly fixed on something far and distantly placed, in a position where no mere being could reach. Xoras finally caught up to him and, grabbing his arm, slowed him to a stop.

"You know exactly what I mean!" the blonde said, taking a second or two to catch his breath. "Why didn't you want Xemnas to know that your element was Dream?" Kuxir looked away from his friend and shook his head. A coy look overcame Xoras and he nodded lightly, a chuckling smile finding it's way on his face. "Oh, I get it! You think Dream is a fruity element!"

"It's not that."

Xoras seemed surprised. "It's not?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Xemnas doesn't want her to know about Roxas." Kuxir looked up into the pitch-black sky, sprinkled with faint stars. "But I think there's a way we can help her."

Xoras sighed, placing his arms on his hips and shaking his head.

"What's your big plan now?"

A devious smile on Kuxir's behalf.

"You'll see."

**000000**

**Yay! All done! This one took me a while, but I tried writing it with more detail, and I think it came out pretty nice. Let me know what you think about it, okay?**

**And just so you know, I probably have about….**

**Umm….**

_**FOUR MORE CHAPTERS**_

**I think that's it…I may've miscounted. (sweat)**

**Okay, ****Chapter 23 (Ohh my Lucky Number!) Preview:**

"Did Xemnas HAVE to go tell EVERYONE about me?"

"It's alright Xedramon, it's not like anyone will make a big deal about it. It'll pass."

"Leave me alone."

"I…said…_leave me __**ALONE!!!!**_"

A sharp, piercing sound rung out on the room, both deafening and crushing.

"Oh my God…"

**000000**

**I love the next chapter! I'm going to try and type it today, because I won't really be on the computer towards the end of the week (Thanksgiving peoples :D), and I want BMTL over by the end of November.**

**Till' later, peeps:D**


	23. It's Okay to Cry

**Okay, here's probably the fastest update I'll ever have!**

**And, I almost cried while writing the first part of this chapter. And trust me, crying IS NOT an easy thing for me to do… DX**

**Here goes:**

**000000**

_Knock! Knock!_

Xed shifted slightly in her sleep, turning over to the other side facing the door. She opened her eyes slightly, allowing herself some time to adjust to the lights in her room. She sighed at the thought of 'morning'. She just wanted to keep sleeping until the events of the previous night were all just a bad, bad dream.

_"Xed? You awake?"_

She knew that voice.

"Come in." She said softly, doubting he heard her. She sat up in bed, yawning and stretching at the same time. Just then, the door opened, revealing just who she expected would be there.

A certain mullet-mohawk Sitar player.

Demyx stood there, wide-eyed and sad-eyed. He face looked a little pale and his expression uneasy. His mouth was twisted into a deep frown, deeper than Xed than ever seen before. His eyes were slightly red and a little puffy, and his hair was ruffled more so than usual; a sure sign he had a rough night. He only stood there and stared at his friend, his emerald gaze holding so much unbearable pain and sadness, so much hurt…so much…

"Hey, Xed." He choked out finally, with much difficulty. He didn't even attempt a smile. Not even a weak one. Just looking at him, looking at those eyes made Xed frown instantly, an ache in her chest appearing instantly.

"Hey, Demyx…" she said quietly. She looked down at her lap, finding his gaze just too unbearable. She heard the door click shut softly, followed by soft footsteps. She didn't stir when she felt a weight sit on her bed next to her, and she didn't look up when she heard Demyx's sigh.

"Xemnas told us last night."

Xed nodded, closing her eyes. Her worst nightmare came true. "I see." Demyx turned his head to look over at Xed.

"Are you okay?"

Xed chuckled slightly, "I think a better question would be are _you_ okay?" This time, Demyx smiled weakly. It amazed him how strong Xed was about this. But it wasn't enough. He shook his head sadly.

"No, I'm not alright." Xed opened her eyes and looked up at Demyx, who looked like he was on the brink of tears. Demyx frowned, and narrowed his eyes. "How can I be alright when my best friend is dying?"

Xed shrugged, "It's not so bad." Number IX stared at her in disbelief.

"How can you be like that?!" he said, letting his voice raise a little. He felt like grabbing her shoulders and screaming in her face '_Care, Durnit!! CARE THAT YOU ARE DYING!!!' _but just found no strength for that. "How can act like it doesn't faze you?! Why don't you care at all? Aren't you sad? Angry? Upset? Anything???" The girl shrugged again and turned away from him.

"I'm a Nobody. I can't feel."

Demyx was shocked. For the first time ever, Xed admitted she couldn't feel. If he had a Heart right now, it would've snapped in two. Xed and he were the _only_ ones who clung to their emotions. They were the _only_ ones who had held onto the beautiful memories of what it was like to truly feel. Sometimes, when Demyx was tired of the other members taunting him about believing in things that didn't exist and wanted to give up, it had been Xed who'd been at his side immediately, encouraging him to keep believing, to hold on and to never let go.

But now it was she who was letting go.

"You don't mean that…" The Nocturne whispered, his voice void of everything except despair. Xed didn't move to face him.

"But I do." She said, her tone even and plain.

"Promise me Xed."

"Promise you what?"

"Promise me you won't let go of emotions."

"I can't—"

"PROMISE ME."

"I CAN'T!!"

"WHY NOT?!!?"

"BECAUSE I'LL CRY AGAIN!"

Number IX watched as Number XIII's shoulders shook in broken patterns, her breath becoming sharp and shuddery.

"I don't want to cry Demyx." She sniffed. "I cried once and only once for what I did to the Worlds when I gave into Darkness. And I promised myself I'd never cry again."

"Xed…" Demyx took her shoulders and turned her around to face him. Her pretty smoky-grey eyes were now leaking tears, running in clear streaks down her face. Her cheeks were flushed a red that matched the red in her eyes. Demyx was saddened further at her personal sadness. _A pretty, happy girl like her should never have to feel this sadness, this pain..._

"It's okay to cry, Xed." Demyx said, pulling her into him. He wrapped his arms around her, bracing her in a warm, tight hug; the best one he could offer. He rested his head on hers and whispered, "It's alright to show emotions. It's okay to remember them. You shouldn't let your feelings bottle up inside like that." He took one hand and stroked her still-ruffled hair. "It's okay to cry."

"It's not fair…" Xed sobbed into Demyx's chest. "Why do I have to die? I don't want to die, Demyx! I don't want to be taken away from you all!" She cried harder, her weeping leaving her short of breath, causing her words to come out shaky and broken. "I don't want to die, Demyx! I don't want to die!"

"Shhh…" Demyx shushed her, trying to stop her from talking. He hugged her tighter, feeling his own tears well up in his eyes. But he shook them away and pushed them back. He wanted to cry with her, to be sad with her, but didn't allow it. This was _her_ time to cry. Not _his_.

It simply broke his 'Heart' to hear her words, those devastating, cursed words. He felt awful, knowing that she was dying and he could do nothing to help. What she had to go through…he'd never wish it upon anyone else. It wasn't fair. It truly wasn't. No 14 year-old should ever have to bear something as big and deep as early, unstoppable death. It just wasn't right to bear such an enormous burden.

Demyx closed his eyes, and listened to her crying, which was starting to become a little softer.

And he couldn't help but think back to a certain time…

When Axel wasn't around…

And another certain 14 year-old had to cry…

And Demyx was there for him.

000000

A few hours later after she and Demyx 'talked' (with Demyx promising not to tell anyone as long as Xed promised not to stop believing in emotions), Xed had decided to venture out of her room, only to meet up with Zexion in the hall, who had filled her in with all the details.

"Did Xemnas HAVE to tell EVERYONE about me?"

Xed buried her face in her hands and began muttering a string of rants. Zexion placed a hand on his shoulder, the latter looking up at him as he did so. He flashed her a rare, assuring smile.

"It's alright Xedramon, it's not like anyone will make a big deal about it. It'll pass." Xed looked at him for some hesitation, or uncertainness. But she could find none in his deep, indigo eyes. She smiled, feeling slightly better.

"If you say so." The Schemer patted her twice on her shoulder before walking ahead of her and up a flight of stairs. Once he was gone, the girl leaned her back against a nearby wall, letting herself sink until she was sitting on the floor. Number XIII sighed deeply, enjoying the sound of nothing echoing in her ears from the space around her.

But not for long.

"Hello, Xedramon."

Xed didn't bother looking up at the man that had portaled before her. That cold, icy voice, void of all emotion and feeling could be recognized anywhere and everywhere.

"Hello, Saix." She greeted, with forced politeness. She had a great desire to just tell Number VII to leave her alone, but she had better sense than that. She knew better than to order her own death at an even _closer_ time.

"We've discussed your predicament at the meeting last night." The blue-haired man said coyly. Xed could swear for a second she heard just the slightest tinge of cruel amusement in his voice, but dismissed the idea quickly. Some things just simply weren't possible.

"So I've heard." Xed replied dully, finally looking up at her elder. "What's it to you?"

"Absolutely nothing." His words were straightforward, and they hurt. Xed didn't expect sympathy nor did she want it. A part of her was glad Saix could care less. But the other part of her was bothered that Saix _couldn't_ care less. And that's was truly hurt. Rolling her eyes, Xed asked,

"Could you please leave? I'd like to be alone." A smirk came to Saix' face, not so empty as most would expect it to be.

"I must say, Xedramon," he said, almost teasingly, "that I'm rather disappointed in you." Words that cut like knives, and Number VII knew it. A deepened smirk, "I would expect someone so close to death to have learned to accept certain unchangeable things."

The girl made a fist. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Saix crossed his arms. "You've yet to accept certain things, such as how the Organization is not a family, but an order of thirteen people with one common goal. Xed's eyes narrowed in embarrassment. _Xemnas had told them all THAT?!? _She could've curled up and died right then and there, of pure humiliation alone. And anger. Anger towards Saix for bringing it up. Xed stood up silently and began walking away.

"I don't believe I said you could leave."

The girl stopped short, wishing she could just punch him.

Xed growled, "Leave me alone."

"You're a pitiful excuse for an existent being, do you know that?" Saix critiqued, walking towards her. He was gaining much enjoyment from her pain, from her humiliation. Saix normally took great pride in being free of emotions, even fake ones, but at times like these, when he could cause others 'pain'…

Well, he simply couldn't help himself.

"Leave…me…alone…" Something was boiling up inside Xed, but she wasn't sure what. It felt like nothing she'd ever experienced before, a certain desire…not to kill…

…but to do worse than that.

To bring pain, torture, upon Saix…to have him suffer in ways that would leave others shuddering from mere thought for weeks…

It was a feeling that felt…_good._

Almost as good as the Darkness did…

But Saix ignored her, and continued to taunt her, "You're a pitiful excuse, because you're worthless. Us Nobodies, the rest of Organization XIII, at least we can be of some service but _**you**_, _**you're**_ just not useful. Unneeded, a burden if you will—"

_That was going too far._

"I…said…_leave me __**ALONE!!!!**__" _Xed roared, turning around sharply and grasping Saix by his arms, slamming him into a wall that seriously came out of nowhere. The impact of his body against the wall left a rather deep imprint on the wall.

"**What in the name of Kingdom Hearts--!!**" Saix shouted, struggling against Xed, but the girl seemed stronger than anyone could ever imagine. He could feel his blood boiling; welling up inside him to the point of going berserk when he finally noticed the stare Xed was giving him.

Xed didn't move, didn't blink, letting her glare rest fully on Saix, directing all of her anger into her eyes. Saix found himself immobile with his body going numb and his senses fading, to the point where the only things working correctly were his mind and his eyes. He watched as her eyes became slightly misty, before opening up to become an endless pit of pure nothingness. One could be amazed at the vortex of things that could be seen in those hazy orbs she had for eyes. They seemed so empty, yet one could see star systems and galaxies of—oh, it was simply indescribable! So amazing and horrifying…

Suddenly, Saix's mind began spinning, seeing things he hadn't seen in such a long time…

_Mother. Father. "Goodbye, Ais—" Brother. Pain. Fear. Pain. "You must die. Goodbye Ais—" Brother. Brother. Insanity…insane family…trying to kill him---trying, trying to see blood, HIS blood...! "Goodbye Ais, we won't MISS you…---" Fear. Pain. Death. Fear._

_Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear. Fear…_

His mind was on overload, spinning with feelings and emotions and fright and pain and fear. Be felt like he was fading…fading…_fading…_

Xed released Saix's arms and the man collapsed the ground. Snapping back to reality and feeling insanely exhausted, Number XIII fell to the ground as well, breathing hard, and clutching her head, which was spinning for no reason.

"Wha...what?" she managed to say, feeling a little lightheaded. She looked over to see Saix, lying on the floor, out cold.

"What happened just now?!" Xed said, panicked, rushing over to Saix's side. She shook his shoulder with both hands. "Saix!" she called, shaking him harder. "Saix! Wake up! Please, wake up!"

Nothing.

She grasped his wrist quickly, listening, _praying_ for there to be a pulse vibrating against her fingers.

_There was __**none**_

"Oh my God…" Xed whispered, her breathing becoming rapid and shallow. Her eyes were wide and alive with horrible fear and terror.

_Did I do this? Did I…Did I __**KILL HIM?!?!?**_

_**"HEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!!!" **_Xed screamed, shaking Saix's shoulder in a weak, meaningless attempt to wake him up. Her mind blurred, all reasonable thoughts of how to save one's life running around frantically in her head. "HEEELP!!! PLEASE _**HEEELLPPP!!!!**_"

Loud, rapid footsteps came running up the stairs, followed by two pairs of footsteps came running down the stairs.

"What the heck is going on?!" Axel shouted, coming from downstairs along with Marluxia. From upstairs, Zexion joined them; about to yell something when the trio of Nobodies caught a sight they thought they'd NEVER see and fell in silent horror and shock:

The lifeless body of Saix, beside the mind-wrecked form of Xed.

The Keyblader looked up at them slowly, fear written in bold, dark letters across her face, with her foggy gaze clouded over with distress and fright.

"I-I-I t-t-think I've k-k-k-killed h-him…"

**000000**

**WOAH CLIFFHANGER!!!!**

**This was an uberly awesome chapter to write: Sadness in the beginning, and suspense-horror at the end:D Ha, Xed's having a :REALLY: bad day XD Actually, she's having a pretty good one in my book! XDXD**

**As for the ****Chapter 24 Preview****, I'm afraid I can ONLY provide you with the Chapter's title:**

Berserker vs. Xed Showdown!

**Oh trust me, peoples:**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ONE YOU **_CANNOT_** MISS!!!**

**Till' then, peoples:D Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	24. Berserker vs Xed Showdown!

**Okay, time for more questions to be answered:D (I've been looking forward to writing this chapter all day today:))**

**Oh, and I'd like to thank **XedarlesFangirl **for pointing this out to me:**

**I'VE MADE A TYPO!!!**

**In Chapter 22, I said Xed's Heartless was ****15 years old.**

**But in Chapter 23, I said Xed herself was ****14 years old.**

_XED IS 14 YEARS OLD, AND AT THIS TIME HER HEARTLESS IS 14 YEARS OLD TOO!!!_

**I'm sorry for any confusion that I may've brought upon you… (bows head and gives you all gigantic apology cookies)**

**Gomenasai!**

**On with the Chapter!!**

**000000**

Once the three Nobodies came out of their shock, Zexion immediately portaled off to find Xemnas, while Axel and Marluxia probably made things worse (for when Zexion came back, Xed was in an even MORE distressed state, with Axel and Marluxia laughing cruelly).

Saix was immediately taken to the Castle's Infirmary **(A/N: XDXD I'm so sorry for interrupting the story, but I always laugh hysterically at the word 'infirmary' XD Please, continue reading and ignore me…XD)** to be checked out.

And apparently, word travels fast around The Castle That Never Was…

000000

"Xed, chill out, 'kay? I'm sure Saix is just fine."

Xigbar had his arm around Xed's shoulder and was speaking words of reassurance to her to help her calm down after hearing what had just happened. The two were standing in the same hallway that this whole escapade had occurred, Xed being too frightened to go downstairs to the Infirmary to see Saix. The girl was trembling faintly; still unsure about what had just happened. The feeling that had came over her…it was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. It felt like…oh, she had no idea. Suddenly, a Corridor of Darkness opened up down the hall and a certain blonde-haired woman stepped out, a slick smirk spread on her face. She strolled down the hallway towards the duo.

"Congrats, kid." She said, a hint of a cruel laugh lingering on her words. Xed looked up at her, confusion in her eyes.

"What did I do?" Her voice was still a little shaky.

Larxene said, "You managed to do what NONE of us have EVER been able to do before: take down Sailor Moon back there." She stuck a thumb out, gesturing towards the stairs leading down into the Castle.

Number XIII's grey eyes grew wider in fright, if possible. "Y-you mean…?"

A pitiless sneer, "That's right!" She laughed, "You killed him!"

The girl shrieked in pure fright, invisible, stinging tears welling up in her eyes.

Immediately, Xigbar pulled her into a comforting, tight hug, glaring daggers at Larxene and giving her a what-the-smoof-is-wrong-with-you look.

"Number XII, that is _**not**_ funny." He scolded, using her Number instead of her name to express his seriousness towards her at the moment. He knew that, after something like this, at least _one_ of the members would try and pull a joke like this on Xedramon. And it just _had_ to be Larxene.

Oh, boy.

Number II rubbed the quivering girl's shoulder in a soothing manner. "Larxene is only _joking_, Xed. Saix isn't really dead." He glanced up at Larxene, his gaze still boring angrily into her. "Larxene, tell her you were _joking_." The woman waved him off, giving him a disgusted and annoyed look. She said,

"Oh Xiggy, you're no fun." She critiqued, frowning deeply before sighing, "Saix isn't dead, Brat. Geez, didn't think you'd flip out THIS much." She snickered, never failing to show off one of her infamous cruel-amusement smiles. "But I had to admit, your reaction was priceless." She was about to laugh when she noticed the look on Xigbar's face. She immediately shut up, muttering something sounding close to 'whatever'.

_Saix is…all right?_

_I need to find Xemnas. Maybe he'll know what's going on._

Abruptly, Xed pulled away from Xigbar's embrace and raced down the hall and down the flight of stairs before her.

_Gotta find Xemnas!_

_I gotta find Xemnas!_

000000

In actuality, Saix woke up only a few minutes after he had been brought to the Infirmary, his body aching all over and a raging headache slamming in his head. He vaguely remembered Xed attacking him, but everything skipped from then to right now. When he awoke, Vexen handed him some painkillers, something for his headache, and a bottle of water, before taking a pile of papers and rushing through a portal, most likely to speak with Xemnas. Saix took the pills and drank the water in silence, trying to think back to what had happened.

All he could remember was Xedramon attacking him. And, he felt…afraid, was it? But that was impossible! Even if Nobodies _could_ feel fear, there was simply no way that a man such as himself would fall to the hands of a child not even half his height, much less his strength! She did _something_…

And, for some odd reason, Saix felt a very familiar desire rise up in him—one to kill and cause pain and destruction…

Saix let the feeling over take him, allowing a maliciously wicked grin slide onto his face.

He had to go pay a visit to a certain 14 year-old…

000000

"Xemnas!" Number XIII called, running out on the balcony overlooking an area of the Castle called 'The Hall of Empty Melodies' (she hadn't the slightest idea why they called the area that. In fact, it hadn't truly occurred her to ask). She turned around, looking for the silver-haired Superior. "Xemnas!"

"Hello, Xedramon."

The Claymore came flying out of NOWHERE.

Xed cried out in surprise as the sharp chunk of metal whizzed past her and embedded itself in the wall before her, missing her head by mere millimeters. Another one came flying towards her, but this time she ducked, evading the weapon entirely. She looked up to see Saix jump down from thin air, a dangerously crazed look set deep onto his face as he swung at her wildly with yet _another_ Claymore he called to his hand. She jumped and dodged, thanking her agility inwardly, until Saix summoned a _**second**_ Claymore and slashed at her, this time catching her in her right shoulder. She jumped back in time to escape its blow to her bone, but the spike of it pierced through the skin and muscle of her shoulder, with her gasping out loud in surprise and pain at how fast it came. She fell backwards, but caught her balance and stood up straight.

"What are you doing, Saix?!" Xed shouted utterly confused, ignoring the warm, light trickle of blood running down her right arm. Saix grinned his crazed smile once again, bringing delight to him as he saw the visible shiver run cold through the girl.

"I believe we have a bit of a score to settle…" The Diviner growled, his voice deeper and full of rage and anger, no longer a void tone. He snickered, glancing down at his Claymore and noticing the tip of one of the spikes was coated in crimson blood. "More where THAT came from…"

Saix lunged at Xed again, but she jumped back, becoming frightened at how Saix was acting. Sure, she had fought a lot of enemies before, Heartless and Nobodies and Xoras, World Bosses and the Darkness itself…not to mention all of the other enemies she had to face that she didn't remember. But she hadn't had the chance to properly fight another member of The Organization yet.

But it was do or die, fight or be killed.

And Xed _**certainly**_ wasn't going down without a fight.

Thrusting her arms out to her sides, she concentrated deeply as two identical Keyblades appeared, one in each of her hands. She felt their magic and power flow through her, giving her renewed strength. She jumped at the on-coming Berserker, slashing at him with practiced grace and skill. She ended up whacking him in his side, causing him to stumble across the room. He seemed unfazed, however, and jumped up to his feet, running at her again. She dodged his on coming, and threw her two Keyblades up in the air, summoning two more to her hands. Focusing, she summoned up enough magic within her to sustain the Keyblades she had thrown up, causing them to hover in mid air. It was a little trick she had learned with the help of Kuxir and a few magic tomes from the Castle's library.

"Very impressive, Xedramon. VERY impressive." Saix complemented snidely, giving her a slow, mocking clap. He raised his Claymore higher, causing the blade to increase in size, and the number of spikes on the end to nearly triple. He sneered, "But you'll fall to me. I'll defeat you!"

Xed rolled her eyes.

"Dream on!"

She charged at him at full speed, and began attacking him with the four Keyblades. Yet her tries were no match for his skill, which was increasing with every second. He blocked every single attack she threw at him, but her efforts weren't without rewards. He wasn't able to attack back—that had to be a good thing, right?

All of the sudden, Saix's strength increased ten fold, and his face grew an angry shade of red. He smiled crazily, grasping a hold of Xed's neck with one hand only and _flinging_ her off the balcony, all while laughing manically. Thinking quickly, Xed summoned a 5th Keyblade to her hand, and stabbed the weapon into the edge of the balcony, stopping her from falling. But, she ended up jerking her arm sharply, and she felt something twist painfully in her pre-injured shoulder. Ignoring it as best as she could, she quickly jumped up onto the balcony platform again, and summoned a 6th and 7th Keyblade to fight along with her…

000000

Xemnas listened with great intent and interest as Vexen explained the findings of his examination on Saix, not in great detail but quickly and fact for fact.

"And it seems that Xedramon had attacked Saix with her element." Vexen said, concluding and taking a breath. Xemnas nodded, seemingly enthusiastically.

"Yes, I was wondering when Number XIII would develop her element." He stood up and clasped his hands slowly behind his back, standing up a little straighter. "I was beginning to consider that the child didn't even have an element." Vexen nodded and said,

"Yes, but it seems as if her element had been developed some time ago." The Scientist skimmed over a page of his notes, a perplexed expression on his face. "No attack should've been that strong for a first use. I suspect it's been building up for some time, unbeknownst to Xedramon, and even us."

"Fear." Xemnas stared straight ahead, before a slight smirk came to his lips. "An interesting element."

"But quite dangerous!" Vexen added in quickly, a vague look of worry shining in his acid green eyes. He crossed his arms and said, "From what I've found, there's absolutely no way to control it. Just from that first use, her element was equivalent to that of 2,989 of Number VII's blows with that weapon of his!" His look of worry increased. "We can't force Xedramon to use her element on a regular basis. If we do…" he shook his head, shrugging his shoulders, "who _knows_ what will happen to _her_!? And to _us_!?"

Xemnas considered this. "You have point Vexe—"

Just then, Luxord ran by the room, stopping short and sticking his head through the door, wearing a face-splitting grin, his electric blue eyes filled with entertainment and amusement.

"Superior! Vexen!" He called thorough his smile, gaining the two's attention quickly. "You _mustn't_ miss out on this! _Xedramon_ is fighting _**SAIX**_, of all people! Come and watch!" The man took off right afterwards through a portal, leaving the two Nobodies both mortified and morbidly curious.

"What the…?!" Xemnas muttered, walking out and peaking outside of the door. He could hear the faint shouts and cheers of the other members a few floors down, along with the continuously loud clashing of weapons. Beckoning him quickly, Xemnas commanded, "Come, Number IV." And the two went dashing down the hall and downstairs.

000000

Sometime ago, Xed had called forth _**14 Keyblades**_, but she couldn't remember when. She didn't even realize that she had immediately commanded her magic to make 10 of them fight on their own while the other four she used her own strength to lash out attacks at the now fully-awakened Berserker. The weapons flipped in and around her fingers gracefully and rapidly, and without a single flaw. She jumped though the air like an acrobat, her moves fluid and beautiful as she dodged her own Keyblades, Saix's weapon, and Saix's random kicks and punches. She felt her body becoming tired, but she pushed herself, determined not to let Saix win this. She slashed out with the Keyblades in her left hand, leaving a deep gash embedded on his chest. He let out a cry of anguished fury, of furious anguish, and swung his Claymore out towards Xed. The Claymore made solid contact with her torso, sending her flying across the room. She slammed into wall, but pressed herself to get back up. Once up on her feet, she charged across the room, flinging the four Keyblades in her hands into the air and letting them attack on their own. Saix was too busy dodging attacks from flying Keys on all sides, he didn't even noticed Xed coming at him—

—That is, until she _**tackled**_ him to the ground.

She then proceeded to punch him in the face, letting the Keyblades flying around them to their work. Once or twice a Keyblade rammed into her back, but she ignored the pain and kept throwing punches at him. Balling up a fist, Saix slammed a strong punch into Xed's stomach, causing her to lose her breath momentarily. He took this time to flip over so that she was straddling her, one hand wrapped tightly around her neck holding her down, while the other one (in fist form) collided with her chest over and over and over again. The Diviner grinned manically when he felt something in her torso cave in, a cry escaping her lips confirming it. Xed coughed up a little blood, but never stopped struggling. She concentrated more on her magic, forcing her Keyblades to attack again and again on Saix's back, which he left unprotected. Eventually, one of her weapons pierced through Saix's back, a cry escaping his lips confirming it. Blood slipped out of the corner of his mouth and down his back, dripping on the dark of the floor beneath them. He stopped punching her and placed both hands over her throat, squeezing as hard as he possibly could.

_Cheater._

Xed coughed harshly, feeling lightheaded at once. She attempted to pry his fingers from her neck, but with no avail. Thinking quickly, Xed managed to kick her feet from under him, and kicking him in the stomach, _**HARD**_. Saix let go right away and Xed got a chance to let the air back into her lungs. She then got up and lunged at Saix again when a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and yanked her away from the man.

"Calm yourself, Xedramon!" Xed could instantly associate the thick, yet light and somewhat accented voice belonged to Xaldin, a man whom she rarely saw around the Castle, for he always seemed to be on missions.

She tried to break away from his stone-like grasp, but stopped as an awful, sharp pain enraptured her body as she slammed up against a broken rib. She stopped struggling at last, and would've fallen over if not for Number III's hold on her. She looked up to see Saix being restrained by Lexaeus, the _only_ one who had dared to come in close contact with Saix's Berserker state. In a second or two he calmed down, his physical pain apparent in his unsettled, golden eyes.

The whole room grew quiet, it now becoming clear to Saix and Xed that the _entire_ Organization had been watching them, even Xemnas and Vexen making it for the last few minutes of the fight.

The area had grown to a dead silence, but was soon shattered by the sadistic call of a undeniable _woman's_ voice:

"ENCORE!!!"

000000

Things only got _weirder_.

After taking a hi-potion and resting for a little bit, Xed decided to head towards the Castle's kitchen for something to eat. Walking through the long halls, she received many approving looks, gestures, and comments from the various members as she passed them:

A smile and a nod from Lexaeus.

A pat on the shoulder from Marluxia.

A light punch in the shoulder followed by a 'Good job, kid.' from Larxene.

_ANOTHER_ rare smile followed with a nod from Zexion.

A 'Nicely done, Xedramon.' from Luxord.

A big, warm hug and a 'Don't you ever do that again! You could've been killed!' from Demyx. (Personally, Xed liked his the best)

Even _**AXEL**_ gave her an approving smile.

Absolutely confused, she abandoned her hunger and went off to search for Xemnas to gain some much-needed answers. She found him quickly, staring at the various plaques in The Proof of Existence.

"Umm, Xemnas," she started, walking towards him, "why is everyone acting so 'nice' to me lately?" Xemnas turned towards her, extending his hand out as to beckon her closer. She continued walking up to him, until she stood by his side. He took his outstretched hand and wrapped it lightly around her shoulder, the girl wincing lightly as he touched her not-fully-healed shoulder.

"It's because you've fully awakened as a member of this Organization, Xedramon." He announced, his eyes gleaming with faint yet unmistakable pride.

Xed raised an eyebrow and said, "What?"

"Fighting Saix isn't an easy thing to do." He stated, looking forward, off in some direction Xedramon couldn't see. He stood up straighter, and said, "And although you may not have necessarily _won_ the fight, you've certainly proved your worth to this Organization as a strong member."

Xed could've cried tears of pure joy right then and there. His words were music to her ears.

He smiled down at her, for once friendly and shining quiet kindness. "And in addition to that, your element has finally awakened within you."

_Element? That power…was that my __**element**_

"And since you've awakened as a member at last," he continued, "your Proof of Existence has awaken as well." He motioned towards a large plague off to the side of the room in the front row, next to another one that had crumpled and collapsed into unfixable pieces. Her plaque also served as a portal—to where, she did not know—glowing a bright blue color, radiating life and promise…things Xed held onto dearly.

Xemnas beamed, "Your element is Fear, Xedramon."

_Fear?_

He smiled proudly.

"Welcome to organization XIII, Number XIII, Xedramon—"

_**"—The 14**__**th**__** Key."**_

**000000**

**Okay, now THIS chapter was the most awesome one I got to write! I think this fight scene was the best one I've ever written. EVER. Ever. EVER EVER.**

**:3**

**Ever. XD**

**So yes, now we know, Xed's Organization title is: **The 14th Key

**(And for those who've read ****The 14****th**** Key, ****this is where I got the title from. :D)**

**And, Xed's element is **_FEAR!!!_** Coolio, huh?**

**But seriously, writing this fight scene was so much fun! Let me know whatcha' think of it, okay?**

**Chapter 25 Preview Time!!!**

It's funny, how fast time flies. I don't think any of us had realized how much Xedramon had grown.

"Xemnas, you know how everyone has a private place in the Castle? Just for _them_?"

"Yes, I've come to realize that."

"Well, where's my place?"

"Absolutely not!! Xedramon, you're not going!!"

"Please Xemnas? I promise I won't **EVER** ask for anything else!"

I had almost forgotten how much I hated teenagers…

**000000**

**The next chapter is VERY funny! **

**Till' then! Night, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter:D**


	25. My Personal Space

**I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!!!**

**Tomorrow, Thursday, Friday, and most of Saturday, I will **_NOT BE UPDATING ANY STORIES, INCLUDING THIS ONE!!!!_

**I've been officially banned from the computer, since I have relatives coming over for Thanksgiving, and they aren't leaving until the middle of Saturday. (As directed from my mom (sweat))**

**I'm really sorry, but I'm working as hard as I can tonight to add another chapter to this, get mostly (hopefully done) another chapter of this completed to be put up immediately Saturday, and then update a third time on Sunday. I'm spending WAYYYY too much time on this story, and I'd like to get this story done before the end of November (besides, I made a friend a promise that I would (looks at you-know-who-you-are).**

**Also, as soon as I'm done this story, I can finish the SOBD story, not to mention all the other stories that are ready to explode in my mind!!**

**So, with that said, here's Chapter 25:**

**000000**

I found myself in my office one morning, reading through some Heartless reports I had just been given from Numbers III and XI, the outcome of their latest mission. Time had passed nicely, weeks passing into months, not so obvious was their change, yet not oblivious to the eyes of Organization XIII. The summer was coming to an end in only a few weeks; meaning roughly one year will have been completed.

And Sora was soon to awaken.

This posed a problem. Once the Keybearer of Light had awoken, would it still be easy to keep Xedramon from knowing until the opportune moment, when it was to our greatest advantage and gain?

Of course not.

But we could certainly try. And we would. In fact—

"Xemnas?"

I looked up, a young voice breaking me from my train of thought. The door before me cracked open, and the brown-haired girl stuck her head in, smiling innocently.

"Good morning, Number XIII." I greeted politely, laying my papers down for a moment to make eye contact with her. She smiled a little wider and said,

"Morning." She looked around, a blank yet slightly curious look on her face. "May I come in?"

"Certainly." I signaled her to come in with my hand, and the girl walked in, closing the door behind her. She then took a seat in one of the chairs before my desk. I sat up straight, clasping my hands and resting them on my desk. I looked over at her and sensed immediately that she had something to ask me. I also noticed the longer she sat there in silence, the more anxious and uneasy her expression became.

"Is there…something you wanted to ask me?" I questioned, deciding to break the stiffening silence between The 14th Key and I. I could tell whatever she was about to say was big: she took a breath, and diverted her eyes from mine.

"Xemnas," she began, twisting a lock of her hair around her finger—a typical nervous habit of hers, "you know how everyone has a private place in the Castle? Just for them?" I nodded, raising an eyebrow at the same time.

"I believe that's called their _bedrooms_, Xedramon."

A light, musical chuckled escaped Xed's lips before she responded, "That's not what I mean. What I _mean_ is that, have you noticed that each person has his or her own personal _area_ in The Castle That Never Was? You know, the place that their Proof of Existence Portal takes them to?"

Thinking for a moment, I nodded again, "Yes, I've come to realize that."

"Well," Xedramon's eyes darted around, before finally looking straight at me, "where's my place?"

I stared at her for a moment; my interest peaked by her odd question. "Your place is the Weapons Workshop in the basement." I watched as she rolled her eyes, obviously not pleased with my answer.

"Xemnas, there's no _door_ on the Weapons Workshop." She sounded a bit exasperated, but there was definitely no whining in her voice. In a way, I was relieved. "People come in and out of the room while I work, and bother me." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "It's hard working on weapons when people keep barging in. Also, hardly any of the lights work, and, with it constantly being a 'night sky' outside, I really can't see what I'm doing all that well."

I took her words into serious consideration. Of all the rooms in The Castle That Never Was, the Weapons Workshop was probably in the worst condition, taking into account that not one of us had ever fixed our Weapons. I ran my fingers through my hair. Hmm. Come to think of it, I couldn't remember exactly how we obtained new weapons when our old ones broke.

"Yoo-hoo, Xemy-sama?" I blinked twice, realizing I had zoned out. I registered what she had just said, and furrowed my brows in frustration.

"Don't call me that." Apparently, to Xedramon and Demyx, it was amusing to call me 'Xemy-sama', not only behind my back, but to my face as well. I preferred to be called Xemnas, The Superior, even Number I, to being called something that meant 'old Xemnas'. Xedramon laughed lightly before saying,

"Sorry Xemnas." She stopped laughing, but the smile still remained on her face. I leaned back in my chair, folding my hands in my lap.

"Now then," I started, looking intently at the girl in front of me, "what do you propose we do about 'your space'?"

A hopeful smile brightened on Number XIII's face.

"I was wondering…" she said timidly, looking down at the floor nervously, "If I could make my _new_ personal space in…another world…"

_Oh, she had __**BETTER**__ been joking._

"ANOTHER WORLD???!" I shouted, jumping up from my seat, the girl jumping back and stumbling out of her chair and onto her feet. I slammed a fist down on the desk with so much force it left an imprint, I'm sure. "ARE YOU INSANE?! Absolutely not!! Xedramon, you're not going!!" May I take the time to let you know that I do not raised my voice often. But right now, I needed to.

A nervous chuckle and a mutter from the child, "Possibly…"

I took a breath, forcing myself to calm down before I ended up breaking something. "Xedramon, the other worlds are _DANGEROUS_, and especially if The Organization is not there." She opened her mouth to say something, but I held up my hand, silencing her. I wasn't quite finished yet. "The Heartless and Nobodies are unruly and could attack, even us, the beings who control them. Not to mention various other enemies who could be lurking in other worlds. It's simply not safe for you to be there, particularly since The Organization cannot be there to protect y—"

"XEMNAS!"

I stopped short and looked over at Xedramon, surprised and faintly angry with her for interrupting me. Her eyes held anger and frustration, her expression reflecting annoyance towards me. Number XIII was known to have an explosive temper at times; coming quickly and lasting only long enough to snap at people, even her Superiors. The child took a breath, and said,

"Xemnas." Her voice was calmer, yet she still seemed frustrated. "I wish you all would stop treating me like a little kid! You're so over protective of me that's it's not even funny! You claim that there's danger out there, and you act like I have _no clue_ as to what danger truly is! But _I do_ know! I've plunged myself into Darkness before, if you've forgotten." Xedramon looked straight at me, her eyes sharp with determination shining through. "I'm not the weak girl you first brought into the Organization, Xemnas. I wish you would just look at me and open your eyes to the true reality: that things are now _different_! That _I'm_ different!"

I believe that, for the first time, I heard the wisdom the girl had to offer.

For the first time in a long time, I decided to look at her. _Really_ look at her.

It's funny, how fast time flies. I don't any of us had realized how much Xedramon had grown.

She had recently turned 15, last month, I believe, and I never had noticed how much she was beginning to look like it. She was taller now (she had been roughly three heads shorter than Axel, but now was two), not by much, but definitely taller. Her short hair had grown very much, what was once barely touching her shoulders now fell down to the middle of her back. She had lost the childish look her in face, replaced by a more mature look (although there were times where that maturity could easily be questioned). She had developed a muscular yet lean figure, most likely due to the rigorous training she received on a pretty much daily basis nowadays. She had grown noticeably skinnier, but Xedramon claimed it was due to the 'illness' (as I've come to call it) she had. Although she seemed frail, she was strong and fast, her strength of will surely making up for everything else she lacked.

Indeed: she was no longer the shy, timid, and weak Raemond we brought into our Organization ranks.

She was now Xedramon: strong, outgoing and confident; a powerful tool to be in use soon.

I sighed, rubbing my fingers against my temples, thinking deeply.

If I let Xedramon go into another world, she could be used to clear out the Heartless and unruly Nobodies. She could also keep an eye out on the happenings of the world, which could provide us with a big advantage. On the other hand, if I were to let Xedramon go, then it's very possible that she could have a run in with our Keyblade Hero.

And it would be then that our plans would fall apart.

I smirked inwardly. But, if that were the case, Xedramon could always be fooled over with lies. The girl believed anything we told her, for a terrible fault she had was that she trusted far too easily. Besides, in the end she'd believe us over Sora every time.

We trained her that way, after all.

I sighed, this whole ordeal providing me with a headache. I looked up at her, hope still full in those eyes of hers. "What world did you have in mind?" I asked, my tone indicating unwanted faint submission. I could see her eyes light up a little.

"I wanted to go to Hollow Bastion." She said. I could see she was struggling to remain calm and not overflow with joy. She then smiled and clasped her hands together in front of her, in an almost pleading fashion. "Please Xemnas? I promise I won't **EVER** ask for anything else!"

I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. I knew that as soon as I spoke these words, I'd wish to take them all back.

"Fine. You have my permission."

Immediately, Xedramon smiled brightly, a smile that could light up this entire world coated in Darkness. She ran up to me and threw her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly.

"Oh thank you, Xemnas!!!" she cried cheerfully, hugging me tighter. I awkwardly patter her on her back until she stopped hugging me. I was never much of a person who enjoyed human contact. She pulled away and smiled brightly at me. "I've got to go tell Demyx!!" With that, she ran out of the room, and bounded down the stairs, I assumed. I frowned, feeling the headache pound in my head. I sat back down in my office chair, and took a long, deep breath.

I had almost forgotten how much I hated teenagers…

**000000**

**LOL I liked writing this chapter :D**

**So, for those of you who've read SOBD, you all now know exactly **_**how**_** Xed came to hang out in Hollow Bastion and work on her weapons:)**

**Oh, and there's a specific reason I mentioned that right now the story is in the 'summer time'. Don't forget that, kay+coughwinkhintnudge+**

**Chapter 26 Preview Time:**

Xed had a lot of preparation to do before going to Hollow Bastion.

"Number XIII, sit down. There are rules that must be followed."

Xed rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother."

"Hey Xigbar, would you take me shopping? Xemnas said I'm not supposed to wear my Organization coat around all the time."

"Sweet place, Xed!"

"C'mon, we wanna show you this place we found!"

"The view's amazing!"

**000000**

**The next chapter's a bit of a filler, but sort of funny, and definitely important!**

**Night people, see you when I'm allowed back on the computer+cries+**

**HAPPY TURKEY DAY PEEPS!!!!**


	26. Workshop in the Works

**YAY SWEET COMPUTER ACCESS!!!**

**I managed to sneak onto a computer when no one was looking and got to type! Yay!!! As long as I don't get caught, I can get ahead and type more chapters! These will be up when I get back, or if I can get Internet access.**

**Okay, Chapter 26 time!**

**000000**

Xed had a lot of preparation to do before going to Hollow Bastion.

After running around the Castle and telling Demyx, Xigbar, Vexen, and Axel (to, as she put it, "rub it in his face"), she went back down to the Weapons Workshop in the basement to start packing up the equipment.

_Knock. Knock._

The girl stopped packing up a large compressing machine and looked up to see Xemnas standing in the doorway. He was wearing an expression of seriousness, but his eyes showed weariness. Xed smiled warmly at him.

"Hey, Xemnas." She said cheerfully, turning back around to continue boxing up equipment. She could hear Xemnas clearing his throat softly.

"Xedramon, before you leave, we need to talk." He stated, crossing his arms. Xed looked over her shoulder at him, but didn't turn around completely.

"About what?"

"Number XIII, sit down. There are rules that must be followed." The man said, walking into the room. Xed chuckled softly and turned around, sitting down on a table near her.

"Rules?" she repeated, rolling her eyes in an amused fashion. "Oh brother."

A smirk on The Superior's behalf, "If you wish to go to another world, then you must follow the rules I set for you." Xed thought for a moment, and nodded.

"Sounds fair." Xemnas nodded, and said,

"Firstly, I don't want you—"

"—Talking to strangers?" Number XIII finished for him, raising an eyebrow. The silver-haired man stared at her for a moment.

"Indeed…" he said slowly, giving her a strange look. "Secondly, I don't want you—"

"—To meddle in the affairs of the world?"

Xemnas narrowed his eyes at the child, annoyed by her amusement. She started laughing, which further annoyed him. Seeing his frustrated annoyance, Xed shook her head, putting her hands up in a defensive gesture, and tried to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry." She said through broken chuckles, her smile still wide. "I couldn't resist." She waved at him, encouraging him to continue. "I won't interrupt you this time."

Xemnas grunted, "Very well. Thirdly, you aren't to mention your relation to Organization XIII to anyone in Hollow Bastion, do you understand?"

Xed tilted her head to the side and asked, "Why?"

Xemnas thought, searching through his mind for the right words. "It's…hard to explain." He finally said. "For you see, in the eyes of other worlds, Organization XIII seems suspicious."

"Well, what'd ya' expect?" The 14th Key scoffed, tugging at her cloak. "We walk around in these dark things all day long, and live in a world that most likely no one knows about and has never heard of." An amused smile was faint on Xemnas' lips.

"Even so," he continued, "the inhabitants of Hollow Bastion may attempt to do you harm if they find out you're with Organization XIII, so I suggest you hide that as best as you can."

"But what about my cloak-thing?" She asked, pointing to the cloak on her. "Should I leave this here?"

"Yes." Xemnas clasped his hands behind his back slowly, standing up a little straighter.

"Anything else?"

"No, I believe I've covered everything."

A chuckle from Xed, "No, I think_ I've_ covered everything." She smiled. Xemnas frowned at her and walked out of the room, muttering something inaudible, sounding suspiciously like 'I need to get away from here'.

Chuckling to herself, Xed began packing once again. After finishing packing the compressing machine, she began packing up some Keyblade Keychains she had created.

"What's up, little dude?"

Xed turned around to greet the familiar voice—

—Only to come face-to-face with an upside-down head.

The girl let out a surprised yelp and stumbled back, tripping backwards over a short box with a loud, painful THUD.

Xigbar remained there on the ceiling, in silent shock over what had happened. Then, he let out a laugh, strong and overflowing with joyous amusement.

"God, Xed, you get scared easily!" he laughed, clutching his now-hurting stomach from laughing so hard. Xed growled from where she lay on the ground.

"A little help, please?" she muttered, obviously not amused by him. The Freeshooter portaled down from the ceiling to the floor before the fallen girl and, grabbing hold of her arm, pulled her to her feet in one quick, swift movement.

Brushing herself off, she said, "Thanks." Xigbar shrugged and gave her a smile. "I'll never get used to that."

Xigbar raised an eyebrow. "To what?"

"The whole upside-down thing you can do."

A chuckle, "Oh, that."

"Hey Xigbar, would you take me shopping?" Xed asked, with hopefulness in her eyes. Number II crossed his arms, giving her an amused and slightly confused look.

"What for?" he asked. Xed placed her hands on her hips, diverting her gaze up to the ceiling of the Workshop.

"Xemnas said I'm not supposed to wear my Organization coat around all the time." The girl noticed the further confused look Xigbar was giving her. With a small smile, she added in, "You know, at Hollow Bastion."

Her friend nodded, mouthing a silent "Oh…" He then smiled and shrugged. "Sure, why not? You have Munny?"

"Of course."

"Where'd you get it?"

"That's none of your business." Xed replied, a faintly devilish smile on her lips. Now it was Xigbar who placed his hands on his hips and leaned into her, obviously not pleased with her answer.

"Xeeeeeeed…" The way he stretched out her name indicated that he wanted a better answer. She rolled her eyes and sighed, shaking her head.

"I get Munny from fighting Heartless." She explained, a soft smile spreading on her face. "They drop it all the time." She suddenly looked very annoyed and very defensive, crossing her arms quickly and a frown replacing her smile. "You didn't think I _stole_ it, did ya'?

"I dunno…" Xigbar scratched his chin thoughtfully, looking apprehensively at Number XIII. "I'm not sure if I can believe you or not…" A large, joking grin coming onto his face gave it away that he was only messing with her. Giving him a playful push, Xed said,

"Stop playing with me!" A smile came to her face once again, and there were hints of laughter in her words. Pushing her back and laughing, he said,

"Okay little dude, let's go." And with that, he opened a Corridor of Darkness, and the two stepped through.

000000

An hour or two later, a Dark portal opened up in the kitchen of The Castle That Never Was, with Number II stepping out. Vexen, who had bee sitting at the table enjoying a turkey sandwich looked up in mid-chew at the man.

Swallowing his bite, he greeted, "Good afternoon, Xigbar." He then looked around where Xigbar was standing, only seeing The Freeshooter himself and the still-open portal behind him. Number IV raised a curious eyebrow. "I heard you took Xedramon shopping for something. Where is she?"

Clearing his throat and stepping beside the portal, Xigbar said (in a cheesy announcer-type voice), "Introducing to _you_, ladies and gents, the new and improved—and looking _fabulous_, by the way—Xedramon, The 14th Key!!"

Xed stepped out of the portal, wearing her new clothes and a big smile. She was wearing a sleeveless pale rose-colored top, fringed at the top, with golden-yellow straps. The bottom of the top was cut in a triangle shape, showing off a part of her stomach. Her pants were a deep forest green, baggy with golden-yellow sections on the legs of the pants, towards the knees. She wore her same red and black shoes as before, and she kept her same two red and black belts wrapped loosely around her waist. On the upper part of her left arm she wore a red and black band (which, she had always worn before, although no one could see it due to her long-sleeved Organization cloak), and she wore the same red and black choker necklace as before, although the charm had changed from an 'X' to a 'T'.

Xed smiled wider and asked, "So, whatcha' think, Vexen?"

The man stared at her for a bit, before replying, "Well…I think you look very nice, Xedramon, but…" He pointed to her shirt, "Don't you think your shirt is a little…revealing?" The girl looked down at her shirt, but she couldn't find anything wrong with it. Xigbar waved Vexen off, smirking.

"Don't worry about him, kid." He said casually, a hint of chuckling behind his words. "He's from a generation where if you wear a T-shirt, it's considered indecent exposure.

Vexen narrowed his eyes in utmost annoyance at Number II. True, he came from a generation where children dressed more conservatively, but certainly not to the extent that which Xigbar claimed true. Number IV picked up his half-eaten sandwich and brought it to his lips. "I just don't find it very appropriate for someone your age." He took a bite from his sandwich, just as Xed smiled, with a tinge of sympathy in it.

"Sorry Vexen, but Xigbar's two ranks above you, and he was the one who helped me pick this out. So it stays!" Before The Academic could reply, Xed ran off upstairs with a smile, in search of Demyx, no doubt. Xigbar laughed heartedly, walking over to mouth-slightly-agape Vexen, and patted him on the shoulder.

"She's 15, dude. What'd ya expect?"

000000

The next morning, after convincing Demyx to give up about an hour of Sitar playing, he and Xed moved the boxed-up and packaged-together equipment, tools, and other items into an old abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Hollow Bastion that, surprisingly, Larxene had found. The woman had claimed that, 'If there's anything I could do to help the Twerp move as FAAARRR away from this Castle as possible, I'll do it', and she stayed true to her word (honestly, Xed wasn't sure whether to feel gracious, or insulted).

The warehouse was indeed 'old and abandoned'. Everything was covered in so much dust, that it came as a surprise to both Nobodies when, after wiping away some of the filth, it was discovered that the wooden floor was a light brown color instead of a dingy dark grey. There were a few windows that lined the walls, crusted over with dirt and grime. The door barely worked; it took both Demyx and Xed about 10 minutes to pull it open, and another 10 minutes to close it. The warehouse was vacant, save for three long (and surprisingly sturdy) tables, one tall shelf, and one dangerously unstable chair (as Demyx found out – **A/N: XD**). The air was thick and full with the musty smell of year-old dust. But all in all, the entire structure was very strong: the walls thick and the ceiling sturdy.

But Xed couldn't be more excited.

After all the stuff was moved, Number XIII said she could unpack by herself, and that Demyx could go back if he wanted to. Following a long argument between Xed and he (with the girl claiming she'd be fine on her own and the man claiming he should stay with her), The Nocturne was finally convinced to leave, saying he'd be back in a while to come bring her back to the Castle. Once he left, Xed sighed and turned back towards the warehouse.

She had a _**lot**_ to get done…

000000

"Sweet place, Xed!"

Number XIII looked behind her, surprised to hear the familiar voice, and surprised to see two familiar faces. Wiping some sweat off of her forehead, the girl turned around fully; leaning against a table and radiating a warm, yet confused, smile.

Xedramon wasn't the only one who had changed with the passing of time.

As Xed grew older, so did her friends. Kuxir's and Xoras' birthdays had both passed, with Xoras becoming 15, like Xed, and Kuxir becoming 16. What once used to be that they all stood at similar heights had now become one thing that made them all seem different. Both boys had grown, Xoras becoming only a little taller than Xed while Kuxir became a lot taller than Xoras, about 3/4ths of a foot taller. Xoras' spiky light-blonde hair grew to be even spikier, adding to his height (but no by much). Kuxir's raven black hair grew longer, allowing his once short bangs to become long and wispy, hiding his empty bright amber eyes (Xoras had attempted to convince him to cut it, but Kuxir always refused). They continued to wear their Disorganization cloaks, white in color, but one could tell by their chests that they were becoming more 'manly', as Xoras would constantly put it.

And, although some things had changed, others hadn't…

Kuxir crossed his arms and sat down on a nearby table. "We stopped by The Castle That Never Was to see you." Xoras nodded, and smiled.

"Yea, we were gonna' go see if you wanted to hang out with us." He said. The blonde raised a hand to scratch the back of his head, a somewhat apologetic smile coming to his lips. "But when we got there, we ran into some scary woman outside and she told us you were here."

Xed couldn't help but chuckle at the mention of Larxene being 'scary'. Then again, it was true. "So, what do you think of it so far?" She out spread her arms, beckoning to the room in general. "I finally convinced Xemnas to let me have a Weapons Workshop out here in Hollow Bastion!"

Kuxir glanced around the room. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Looks like a fixer-upper to me."

A harsh glare on Xed's part. "Gee, thanks." The onyx-haired boy smirked in a friendly fashion, waving the girl off.

"Only kidding, but it's still sort of true."

"I've worked on it some." Xed referred to the now-clean windows, newly swept floors, and recently dusted room. Before her friends had arrived, she had just started unpacking some of the largest and heaviest machinery.

"Well, to be honest," Xoras started, eyeing Xed and smiling devilishly, "the best looking thing in this room is _you_." He clicked his tongue and gave Xed a wink. "Somebody better call God, 'cause an Angel's gone missing." The girl rolled her eyes, but nevertheless smiled. He looked over at Kuxir who had been staring at Xed out of the corner of his eye. With a smirk, Xoras asked, "Kuxir, whatcha think about Xed?"

The older teen frowned at his Heartless companion, turning his head quickly away.

"She looks nice."

Xed smiled. Xoras laughed, knowing that Kuxir was trying to hide a VERY obvious blush. He considered coming up with a way to get his friend to feel even _more_ embarrassed, but thought better of it.

He had to sleep that night, after all.

"Hey, Xed, you busy?" The blonde Heartless snapped his attention back to the girl before him. Number XIII only raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do _you_ think, Xoras?" she replied, sarcasm dripping heavily from her words. The boy rolled his eyes and said,

"Well, take a break."

"Do you not see all the work I have to get done before I have to go back?" Xed asked, her voice cracking and sounding a tad exasperated. Xoras crossed his arms and pouted a little.

"C'mon, we wanna show you this place we found!"

"We come here often when we're not on missions or doing anything else." Kuxir said, getting up from his seat on the table and striding over towards the two. "Now that you are going to be coming here, we can sort of make it a hang-out spot." Xoras nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

Xed sighed, realizing that she had lost this fight.

She would end up going with them.

"Will this take very long?"

The Heartless shook their heads.

With an inward sigh, Xed replied, "Okay."

Kuxir and Xoras exchanged smiles. The younger of the Heartless stepped behind her, and covered her hazy eyes with her hands.

"It's a surprise, so you can't see it yet." Kuxir explained quickly, before their friend could ask or retaliate. Shaking her head slightly, Xed smiled. Kuxir opened up a white portal behind him, and took Xed's hand in his. He smiled inwardly at the cool softness of it. Carefully, and with Xoras still following (and still obstructing her vision), the oldest teen led all three of them into the white Darkness that awaited them.

000000

"Step this way, Xed."

"Fi—woah! Woah, there's nothing over there _to_ step on…"

"Step over _here_, Xed, not over _there_!"

"Wow. Very specific, Xoras."

"Whatever. We're almost there! The view's amazing!"

"I sure hope so. Are we high up?"

"You could say that…"

"…Kuxir, why are we high up?"

"Hold on Xed…one more step…and…okay, you can look now."

Xoras removed his hands from Xed's face, and the girl opened her eyes and looked out.

The sight was simply _breathtaking_.

She was high up, as she could tell by the chill and silent of the air around them. If she looked straight out, she saw absolutely no buildings or houses, only the swirling array of clouds, tainted by the oranges, reds, pinks, purples, and yellows of the sunset. Is she looked down, she could see many houses and structures, some broken down and in rambles, others standing proud and tall. Black and white blobs that Xed could identify as Heartless and Nobodies danced fluidly around, minding their own business.

Xed was breathless. "Where…where are we?"

Kuxir smiled, and said, "We're at the top of the old Castle in the middle of Hollow Bastion." He looked out to the skies before the trio. "It used to be overrun by Heartless and in control of some crazy witch named Maleficent, but now it's just a haven in ruins for wild Heartless and Nobodies." Xoras nodded, looking out to the skies as well.

"They won't bother us here, though, since we can control the Heartless and you can control the Nobodies and…" The blonde trailed off, noticing out of the corner of his eye the distant look in Xed's. He turned towards her. "Xed?" The girl shook her head, never taking her eyes off the scene before her.

"I'm glad I came with you guys." She said quietly, almost in a whisper. Xoras smiled and turned back to look. He knew Kuxir was smiling too.

"This _is_ amazing."

**000000**

**This chapter probably too the LONGEST time to write, but it came out nicely, I think. Nothing really happened, but still +VERY+ important later. I also hope ya'll are seeing something happening here +winkhintnudgecoughpoke+**

**Oh, since it's been a while since we had a poll, why not have one for this chapter, eh?**

**WHO DO YOU LIKE BETTER?**

**1) Xoras**

**Or**

**2) Kuxir**

**This is in all categories! Like: Hotness/Cuteness, Personality, Character, Given Info, Looks, etc.**

**Okay, now for ****Chapter 27 Preview:**

"Xedramon, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for some books about a guy named Ansem."

_Ansem? __**Ansem the Wise???**_

"Xemnas, this is serious. What are we going to do? The girl's become curious about him and won't stop asking questions!"

"Destroy these. She must never find out about him."

He looked down at the books in his hand, running his fingers over the tomes.

_This was everything. Everything they had worked towards. They gave up everything for this research._

But whom should he betray?

His Superior? Or Xedramon?

**000000**

**The next chapter is a good one! And, it's directly linked with SOBD!**

**Okay, night peoples+Zzzzz…+**

**EDIT: I'm back!!! We ended up going to New Jersey for Thanksgiving, and my family just got back like an hour ago. AND I'M SO TIRED IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY. +passes out+**


	27. Betrayal

**Hiya people! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but…well…I wanted to avoid this, but…**

**THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER!!!**

**+sniffes+**

**That's right. The next Chapter is the **_**LAST**_** Chapter of **Bring Me To Life

**Alright. No crying, keep it together… +sniff+**

**Oh, as for the results of the last poll:**

**Well, for a while it was tied, but eventually, one of them pulled ahead and, with a win of 9 to 7, **_KUXIR WINS!!_

Xoras: **WHAT?!?! D **

Kuxir: **WHAT?!?! 0-0**

**That's right! It seems that Kuxir has more fangirls than Xoras!**

Xoras: … +sulks in emo corner+

Kuxir: …Wow. This is…unexpected…

**I just guess the people like the angsty guys like you, Kuxir!**

Kuxir: Goody.

**XD Isn't he great? Okay, enough stalling!!**

**Here's Chapter 27:**

**000000**

I quite enjoyed the relaxing silence that floated about me.

Most of the other Nobodies had been sent away on their daily missions, mainly the neophyte members, save for Number XI and Number XII. In addition to them, Lexaeus had been sent off on a mission as well. With Sora's awakening arriving so very quickly, Xemnas had ordered us to make haste if we are to complete everything necessary before our Hero comes back into the picture. I had done my part, which was why I was on my way to the Library right now.

I took in a slow, deep breath as the sound of my soft, even footsteps echoed in my ears. The pale Light impending from our beloved Kingdom Hearts fell weakly through the thin glass windows, not doing too much to light up the long, winding stair case I was walking on. It was a wonder, that Heart-shaped moon that stood so proudly in the darkened skies. I often wondered how such a fixation could possibly help us get our Hearts back. But no matter. It was unwise to question The Superior's logic.

Reaching the top of the staircase, I reached out for the door handle when I stopped suddenly. A familiar scent wafted into my nose gently, a mix of pure Light, along with pure Darkness. An extraordinarily rare and fascinating combination that could only belong to one Nobody.

Xedramon.

Pushing the heavy, thick doors open with surprising ease; I cast my gaze about the Library, my eyes scanning for Number XIII's form. And, without a doubt, there she was: sitting in the middle of the carpeted floor, an array of novels and tomes surrounding her in a messy yet surprising organized fashion. She held a particularly thick book in her lap, an old and worn volume, with the pages tainted with yellow age and dust. Her rain-cloud colored eyes skimmed the text intently, flicking her gaze up at my presence for only a moment before returning back to the words.

"Hi, Zexion." She muttered more so to herself, but loud enough to reach my ears. I raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. Do not mistake me; I've seen Xedramon engulfed in books before, but never like this. She always found some corner of the Library to read at, not sitting out in the middle of the floor. Her books were usually stacked neatly, not all over the place. The scene before me reminded me of Vexen, working furiously and tirelessly on a large experiment.

I decided to skip the formalities and ask straight questions. "May I ask what you are doing?" The girl snapped her book shut rapidly, ignoring the dust that flew in every which direction. Setting the book off to the side with more force than necessary, she reached for another tome, one that was smaller that the previous. I could sense her aggravation, if it was even possible for Nobodies to feel aggravated. Flipping the book open, she replied in monotone,

"I'm looking for some books about a guy named Ansem."

I felt myself become tense, a sharp, icy shiver running repeatedly through my spine, slowly spreading through my body.

_Ansem? __**Ansem the Wise???**_

I was dumbfounded. At this point, I'd admit to a sharp pang of recalled shock flooding my mind. How in the name of Kingdom Hearts had Xedramon discovered Ansem the Wise?

I suppressed my surprise and swallowed my shock, forcing my face to retain the calm stature it had on a daily basis. I let my body relax, hoping the child hadn't noticed the change in my eyes and posture. Fortunately, she was too busy slamming another novel closed, sighing deeply as she reached for another one.

"Why are you interested in 'Ansem'?" I stressed the word 'Ansem', allowing it to slip off my tongue unnaturally, as if to say I was questioning the identity of the man. My voice did seem to show more curiosity than I had desired, although it didn't seem to faze the girl. She closed yet another book, letting it fall carelessly to the ground beside her. Her posture hunched forward, her face reflecting weariness and frustration. She was quite the actress, I must admit. There were times where she demonstrated so much convincing emotion that I had to check twice to see if there was a Heart beating within that girl's chest. Yet every time, I sensed no throb.

She blew out a sluggish breath, succeeding in blowing a bit of hair out of her face, only to have it fall exactly back into place. "I was reading this book about wars earlier, when I came across a certain war called '_The Great Keyblade War_'." She started. I nodded, and she continued, "It went on to describe this huge war between these four existences, and how they were all fighting over Keyblades. In the end, there were four people left, and they did something amazing with the Keyblades: they made it so that no one would remember the war."

That book…it was the one I had been reading, before _**he**_ invaded the Castle and attempted to take Xedramon away. It was no secret what he wanted with her: to turn her into a puppet, stealing away her memories and replacing them with ones of hate towards The Organization, and using her as a mere tool to destroy us. As he did to our former Number XIII, except her forced him to join back with Sora. Xedramon had no one to return to, so it was very obvious of his intentions.

For some odd reason, those words she spoke…about the war…they seemed all too familiar. Perhaps I've read the book before. After all, even I cannot keep track of every book I've ever read.

"In the text somewhere it mentioned some man named 'Ansem'." The girl said, flipping in a rather bored fashion through the pages of another large work. She leaned back slightly, a soft sigh escaping her lips. "I wanted to learn more about the war, and finding a book about him could help." Her face brightened a tint or two; a light and almost begging smile spreading like contagion across her features. "Do you know who he is? Have you ever heard of him? Or, at least would you like to help me out, Zexion?"

But I could barely hear the words. I shook my head, my mind spinning with what I had just been presented. _No…no, this cannot be. It cannot! We're so close, too close for something like this to happen…Xedramon can't find out about Lord Ansem. Not yet! There are only a few days left before Sora's awakening. If Xedramon finds out now, our plans…_

"Excuse me, Number XIII." I no longer cared about the obvious expression of forged fear that was set on my face, or the slump in my usually proud posture. I cared not about my breathing becoming vaguely heavier, either. "I must speak with Xemnas." Not bothering to leave her a proper farewell, I summoned a portal to take me directly to The Superior's office.

This was urgent.

000000

(Switch POV)

000000

It was 5:49 P.M. already! I simply couldn't believe how the time had passed so rapidly! I was in the middle of an experiment, and suddenly realized how much time had gone by. These project results were due to Xemnas by 5:30 P.M. sharp, and now I was terribly late!

It was absolutely improper to purely portal oneself into Xemnas' office, so I summoned a portal further down the hall, rushing towards the designated doors with much vigor and rush. I felt like a complete fool, running down the hall like that, thanking silently in my mind that no other members were around to witness the rather embarrassing act on my behalf. The hall was silent, save for the quick tapping of my steps against the cold and purely white marble floor beneath me, and my breath coming in rapid bursts. I hadn't realized how out of shape I was. Hmph. It was almost amusing.

I reached the door at last, rapping my knuckles on the surface as I caught my breath. No answered my desperate knocking, and I was about to knock again, when I heard another voice besides The Superior's in the room.

_"Something devastating has happened, Xemnas. Something that could possibly ruin our plans."_

I quickly associated the smooth, young, and eloquent voice to have belonged to Zexion. Although, he sounded somewhat distressed. I couldn't help but have my curiosity peaked. It wasn't very often that Number VI opened expressed distress of any sort or from. And his words alone were enough to capture my interest. Devastating? Really? What had happened? Letting my breaths calm further, I knocked again.

No answer.

I knew I'd be scolded for it, but I simply had to know what was occurring before me. Allowing my gloved hand to slip onto the cool metal of the doorknob, I turned it and opened the door, allowing me inside the room. "Xemnas? I'm terribly sorry for being late, but I have that report you wanted…"

I trailed off, absolutely fascinated in what I saw: a fear-stricken Zexion and a pacing and fuming Xemnas.

Two things one doesn't normally see on regular basis. Whatever this was, it _had_ to be interesting.

Zexion continued as if I wasn't even there, "Xemnas, this is serious. What are we going to do? The girl's become curious about him and won't stop asking questions!"

I just couldn't help myself. Clearing my throat silently, I questioned, "What is going on? Who do you mean?"

"Xedramon." Xemnas snapped with unusual frustration. I immediately felt the desire to back away from him.

"What has she done?" I was a bit concerned for her. She wasn't like most Nobodies. Oh no—she questioned a lot, and was very bright. Perhaps too bright for her own good.

"She has begun to question Ansem." My eyes widened at The Superior's words. _**Ansem the Wise?**_ The Ansem who had first been our Master? The one who caused us to delve into the depths of Darkness for, what had once been, the innocent sake of research?

"How did she discover him?!" I knew all too well that, if the girl were to discover fully about Lord Ansem, it would eventually lead to the fall of this Organization. It was almost sad, in a sense. It hurt us deeply (well, most of us) to have to conceal information she deserved to know. It hurt even worse that we all knew at one point or another, she'd find out. And when she did, it'd _**break**_ her, _**devastate**_ her that we knew all along.

The slate-haired man shook his head; his deep indigo eyes locking with mine, boring deeply. "She was reading a book about wars, and came across The Keyblade War." Xemnas' furious glare increased ten-fold.

"Zexion." He turned his glare towards Number VI, sending a visible shiver through him. "Have Xedramon leave the library. Now." With a muttered, 'Yes Superior', Zexion left without hesitation.

"Vexen." I turned around to face him sharply, not quite prepared, to face his golden glower resting upon me. "Come with me." I didn't need to say a word. I watched as Xemnas opened a Corridor of Darkness and stepped through it quickly. I didn't dare keep him waiting; placing my report on his desk, I walked through as well.

000000

(Switch POV)

000000

For the next few minutes, Xemnas scoped the Library shelves, pulling out long-forgotten logs of information and novels tha were looked-over constantly. He piled the books and texts and documents into Vexen's hands without delay, not caring that the Nobody was nearly falling over from the lump of weight now resting in his arms. A mixed sigh of weariness and satisfaction passed through Number I's lips, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Destroy these." He commanded, the two words simple and straightforward, yet strongly pressed. He tapped the pile of books stacked in the hands of the quivering Scientist. "She must never find out about him." Leaning (and nearly falling) towards a nearby table, Number IV plopped the books onto the smooth wooden surface, letting the feeling return to his now-numb arms. He picked up two books from the pile, reading the titles silently to himself: _Darkness of the Heart_. _Notes on The DTD_. He looked down at the books in his hand, running his fingers over the tome.

He couldn't believe what Xemnas was commanding him to do. What he haled in his hands and what lied before him was _**it**_. _This was everything. Everything they had worked towards. They gave up everything for this research. Their time, their loyalty, their lives…_

_Their __**Hearts**_

Vexen simply couldn't fathom Xemnas wanting to obliterate all they had done.

"Xemnas…" The Academic looked up at his elder, his lime-green gape glittering with cold uncertainty. "Are you sure—"

"Do as I say."

Without another word, Xemnas was gone.

And his orders were set.

Number IV let his watch fall back slowly towards the tomes.

If he were to destroy these books, he would only be hurting Xedramon more. He cared so very deeply about her. She felt like more than just a friend to him, more like a daughter, even. He hadn't had a family either, but the child made him feel…

…Almost as if…he had a Heart.

It was true; he could deny it no further.

But, if he were to keep the books, then he'd be conspiring against the direct orders of Xemnas. His close friend, his colleague. He would jeopardize the possibility of The Organization succeeding in its plans.

Both had cons. Both had pros.

But whom should he betray?

His Superior? Or Xedramon?

000000

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come on in." Xed said, returning back to her book sitting in her lap. The door quickly opened, and Vexen walked inside quickly, a large stack of books in his hands. He shut the door with a loud bang before placing the books quickly on the floor."Vexen…what's wrong?" the girl asked, noticing the Scientist's frazzled, nervous expression set upon his face.

"It's nothing, Xedramon." He replied hastily, glancing around the room in a hurried fashion. He then pointed to the books sitting on the floor by him. "I found some books that you may like to read, seeing how you are interested in Science and all."

"Oh." Xed said shortly, looking down at the books. She then looked up at her friend and smiled. "Thank you." The elder couldn't help but smile back.

"You're very welcome." He said, letting his smile linger for a moment longer, before disappearing completely. "But don't let Xemnas catch you with these." The girl cocked her head to the side.

"Why?" The man sighed softly.

"Because…"

He took a breath.

"Because he just doesn't need to know."

**000000**

**Well, there we are. :) So Vexen helps out Xed. But was that really wise?**

**We'll find out in time:D**

**Alright, I'll let you know again:**

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE ABSOLUTE LAST CHAPTER!!!**_

**I'm so sorry, but I need to end this story.**

**But, I **_+DO+_** have a few lovely surprises for ya'll when this story ends.**

**Okay, time for the **_grand finale chapter_** of **Bring Me To Life

**Chapter 28 Preview:**

It was the last day of summer. At last.

Tomorrow, everything would _change_.

The voices screamed in her head…and the _pain_!!

_**How can you say such a thing? Even if it were true?**_

"Shut…up!!"

_**NO! My Heart belongs to me!**_

"What…?!"

_**I will…disappear…in 151 Days…**_

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!??!"

"Xed, you okay? You seem really quiet."

"It's just…" She shook her head, looking up into the sky.

"You…"

**000000**

**Please stick around for the grand finale chapter of **Bring Me To Life**, coming out tomorrow evening!**

**Thank you, and goodnight:D**


	28. Voices and Summer's End

_**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!**_

**+sniff+ But fear not, I have plenty of surprises awaiting for all my faithful readers.**

**Before I continue with the final chapter of **Bring Me To Life**, let me just say this one thing:**

You all don't know how much fun I've had writing this story. And it's not due to the plot or ideas or stupid things Xoras says. It's because of **YOU**. I want to thank everyone who stuck through reading some very badly written chapters (which I hope have improved with the passing of the story), seriously late updates, and painfully cruel cliffhangers. I'd also like to thank you all for nagging me to complete chapters +pokes you-know-who-you-are+, and for reviewing my stories.

You all rock, and you all are the reason I keep on writing :D

I hope you all liked this story and had as much fun reading it as I did writing it!

**Okay, enough with the cheesy stuff!**

**Onto the GRAND FINALE of BRING. ME. TO. LIFE. !!!**

**Here goes:**

**000000**

As the 13 –no, _**14**_ –Nobodies lay asleep in their beds, the distant and hidden sun began to rise high in the sky, it's magnificent reds and orange sunrise hues concealed by the thick blanket of pitch black glittered with stars that hung above their heads. And, although the daybreak was out of sight, it wasn't out of mind. That familiar warmth, the beauty of awakening to greet the day regardless of the sky's cooperation was still prominent within the air. The veiled rays of the sun touched the Nobodies' skin softly, passing through windows in the form of dim moonlight. And, the secreted dawn was enough to mark this morning as something special.

It was the last day of summer. At last.

As the beings aroused from their sleep, stretching and preparing themselves for the day that lied ahead, the words 'last day of summer' rang strong and loud through their heads.

Some couldn't wait to see their plan in action.

Some couldn't help but feel as if this were to be a disaster.

One felt like it'd be his fault if everything messed up.

One felt that Xed would go and screw everything up.

Two believed that they weren't ready; they needed more time.

One couldn't wait to kill Sora.

One knew that he'd have to fight. Against his will.

One decided to lay low and out of the way; this plan was destined to fail.

One was simply unsure. She woke up this morning with an ache in her chest.

And one believed:

It was time to get their Hearts back.

Once and for all.

_Tomorrow, everything would __**change**_

000000

"Xedramon, you should pay better attention to your experiment."

Number XIII blinked painfully twice, returning her friend's comment with a dazed 'Huh?'

She and Vexen were in Number IV's lab, residing in the deepest parts of the Castle's basement. The room was a pristine white color, the floors matching perfectly. Tall, metal shelves pressed against the room's walls held an array of test tubes, beakers, vials, books, and other equipment. Long, sturdy tables were placed here and there in careful order; white stools set around them. Vexen had no desk in his lab; anywhere there was space became his desk. Pages and notes were fluttered about the room, positioned in places where the Scientist would remember them. Along the table was a long line of complicated and confusing experiments, some absolutely harmless and some that could have the potential to do dastardly and vile things. Xed and he sat side by side, working on the same experiment, together.

When Demyx was away on missions, Xigbar was busy, or when she didn't quite feel like reading, she'd wander downstairs into the very depths of the citadel in search of Vexen. The man welcomed her in every time; since Sora's soon-to-be awakening, he and the child didn't have much time to converse and spend time collectively. Often, Xed would offer to help Vexen with his experiments, and the man would be more than happy to let her. He found her company enjoyable, and having a second pair of helping hands certainly made long jobs take less time. Besides, she thirsted for knowledge and he was more than happy to assist her learning by teaching her all that he knew.

Never taking his eyes off his page of notes, the man commented, "You seem distracted today. Is something on your mind?" The girl put her pencil down, and shook her head weakly.

"It's nothing. Just a really bad headache." She rubbed her temples in an attempt to lessen her throbbing annoyance, but with no avail. Placing his pen down, Vexen looked over at Number XIII, curiosity and very slight concern emitting from his acid-green eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. Nodding again, Xed replied,

"I'm fine." She made an effort to smile, but even that hurt too much. So much in fact, that she hissed in pain and brought a hand to her head. Rising from his seat rather hurriedly, Vexen said,

"You don't seem fine." He began to walk over towards the girl when she put up her hand quickly, waving him off, signaling him to stop.

"I am, really." Her insisting didn't seem to convince The Academic. She rose to her feet slowly, flashing him a quick and reassuring smile. "I think I'm gonna go chill out in my room." She walked to the door, slower than usual, but with her normal posture. Vexen sat back down in his chair at a snail's pace, never taking his eyes off the girl. Reaching the doorway, Xed turned back around, giving Number IV a more genuine smile. Feeling more at ease, Vexen presented her a small nod before turning back to his experimentation.

Letting a small sigh flee her lips, Xedramon turned back towards the entryway, and took a step forward.

_**Another dream about him…**_

A voice rang out sharply in her head, Xed's breath hitching in a sudden hiss of pain.

_**It's no use…**_

_**Wha…what is this thing?**_

Number XIII clutched her head, biting her lip to stop from yelling out. She could already taste the blood passing onto her tongue. The voice…it was so familiar…it…it…

_**There wasn't? Really?**_

_**There wasn't anyone…there?**_

That voice! It belonged to that cloaked boy from her dreams!!

_**I'm dreaming…But which parts…were the dream?**_

_**Can you feel Sora?**_

The voices screamed in her head…and the _pain_!!

The pain had become unbearable, feeling like a thousand knives scrapping across her mind. Her head was on fire, burning ever so slowly, torturing her so. She leaned her body against the door frame, only succeeding in sending more burning agony where her skin made contact with the wood.

_**How can you say such a thing? Even if it were true?**_

"Shut…up!!" Xed struggled, trying without gain to get the voices in her head to quiet down. Hearing her outburst, Vexen immediately turned around to witness the girl, grasping her head and striving to suppress her screams.

"Xedramon!? What's wrong!?" He didn't move, unsure of what to do. Xed began thrashing her head about, crying out desperately to the shouts within her mentality.

_**No! My Heart belongs to me!**_

"What…?!"

_**I will…disappear…in 151 Days…**_

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!??!"

The yells became more frequent, louder and louder. Her head was spinning, ablaze with hurt and confusion. She felt herself go weak, her legs failing although her brain commanded her to move. Despite her current state, she pushed herself off the wall and tried to take a step forward. _BIG Mistake…_ Her legs gave out beneath her, and she fell forward, her eyes closing weakly in an effort to relieve some of the chaos.

Luckily, Vexen by now had jumped up from his seat and rushed over to Number XIII, catching her limp form before it could collide harshly with the ground. He fell to his knees, bringing her along with him, turning her body so she was set in his arms, closed eyes to the ceiling. He called her name in an endeavor to awaken her, but it was too late.

She had already slipped into a deep unconscious state, with only unfamiliar words and the recognizable dimness of the shadows to lead her there.

000000

"_Where…where am I?"_

_A hangout spot. Four kids. I don't know who they are. They're only…black and white. Their lips are moving, I can see that. Yet, I hear no sound._

_"Where are the colors? Why can't I see them? Why can't I hear them?"_

_They're laughing. Their backs are to me. I can't see their faces; they're concealed. _

_"Why can't I see their faces? Is there a mystery I am not allowed to see?"_

_Suddenly, the scenery changes. I'm sitting on a tall tower now. Those same four kids are eating something. I think its ice cream…_

_"There still aren't colors. There still isn't sound. I still can't see their faces. Why. Why?"_

_The scenery changes again. There are only three of them now. They are back at that hangout spot, and they're laughing. One's missing. He walks by me. _

_"Why didn't I look for his face?"_

_He walks up to them. They turn around and run right through him. THROUGH him! But…but why? Is there something wrong with him?_

_He turns towards me._

_I see spiked hair, wildly spiked hair. I see large eyes, full of sweetness, innocence, untouched by Darkness yet…engulfed in it?_

_Who…who IS he?_

_His lips move. Everything goes black. _

_I can see white words against black._

_**"You make a good other, Xedramon."**_

_"What?"_

000000

"Xedramon!! Xedramon, wake up! Please!"

Faded grey eyes fluttered opened feebly, looking up into the face of a very worried Number IV.

"Wha…?" Her voice was soft and raspy, and barely audible. She realized now that her head no longer hurt, and was no longer buzzing with confusing words of a voice she couldn't place a face to. The feeling returned to her rapidly, taking in that Vexen was holding her in his arms tightly. She sat up slowly, the man releasing her gingerly.

"Xedramon? Are you alright?" he ushered, his eyes boring into hers severely, searching for any signs of any pains. The child nodded, her face twisted into a soft expression of confusion and drowsiness.

She said slowly, "Yeah." She nodded once, before pulling herself to her feet. "I'm alright." She then looked up at the man, her eyes flashing with bewilderment. "Did you hear all of that?"

Vexen's head tilted faintly, "Hear what? I only heard you yell out things, and then you passed out."

"But that voice!" Xed argued. She looked around wildly. It couldn't have just been in her head! It was too real! Too real… "There was someone there! Here!" The Scientist raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps you aren't well. There was no one there."

"There wasn't?" Xed could've bet her life someone was there. Even is that someone was only in her mind. The voice was far too real. Those people…those kids, that _**boy**_! "Really?"

Number XIII looked at the ground.

"There wasn't anyone…there?"

000000

"I can't believe it, Kuxir! This totally sucks!"

"Xoras, shut up. It's your own durn fault."

Xedramon, Kuxir, and Xoras were seated upon their new 'hangout' tower located in Hollow Bastion, watching the large glowing sun sink into the color-streaked sky before them. The air around the trio was comfortably warm, thick with the scent of distant flowers. Before arriving, the three had come across a small shop, selling an odd frozen treat: something called 'Sea-Salt ice cream'. They were offered a taste, before deciding the bizarre combination of salty and sweet was so good, they all decided to buy three full ones.

So there they sat, nibbling away at their solid sugary blocks of ice, with Xoras ranting on for the past 20 minutes, Kuxir desperately trying to ignore him, and Xed staring off in the distance. Finally fed up with the blonde's raving, his snapped his head towards him, sustaining an eye twitch of irritation with all his might and ultimately failing.

"Xoras, do you not understand _why_ you were released from The Disorganization?" he snarled, wishing his friend would shush himself. Xoras took a large bite of his ice cream before crossing his arms in an angry fashion. He scoffed,

" 'Released'? Get real, Kuxir!" He stuck a thumb at his chest, before saying, "I was _**kicked out**_!"

The elder teen leaned in slightly to the fuming Heartless. "Yes. Yes, you were. And do you know _why_, Xoras?" He quipped snidely, frowning deeply. "It's because you tried to _**kill the members**_!!!"

Xoras rolled his eyes. "It wasn't so bad!"

"Oh, it wasn't?" Kuxir let out a curt, short laugh. "Alex and Mexdy received concussions, Roxuld was stabbed 17 times, and Xisa went berserk on us _**four times in a row!!!**_" He let out a measured sigh, licking at his ice cream. "You deserved to be kicked out, you psycho. I don't know what caused you to snap, but if it were me I'd—"

"Xed, you okay?" Xoras leaned over the edge, glancing over at the Nobody on the other side of Kuxir. Kuxir followed suit. Frowning slightly, Xoras said, "You seem really quiet." The black-haired teen nodded in agreement. Xed chuckled, letting a small smile fall onto her face for but a second, before letting it fade away.

"It's just…" She shook her head, looking up into the sky. The colors had long faded away, replaced by a deep purple-blackness that gushed across the heavens. The sun was no longer visible, although, far, far off in the vastness lied a small sliver of yellow-orange, frantically holding onto it's existence as part of the speedily vanishing sunset.

Her ice cream remained untouched, almost melted away completely from her stick. She tossed the sliver of wood over the edge, watching it fall into the oceans of endless black shadows of the night.

"You…"

Her Heartless friends looked up at her, but quickly realized she was not speaking to anyone. Rather, she was not speaking to _**them**_. She was speaking to that boy, that boy that kept saving her. She was speaking to that boy, that boy that had no color, no voice, those eyes.

She was speaking to that **voice**, the one that seemed to always be there.

"You… You're lucky."

Her eyes gazed distantly, catching a very last glimpse of the descending sun, the warm colors finally letting go and falling asunder to the influence of the hours of darkness.

She closed her eyes, and spoke along side a far-off say.

"Looks like my summer vacation is…

…over."

**000000**

**TADA!!! THERE WE HAVE IT!!! THE VERY FINAL CHAPTER OF BMTL!!!!**

**I had to say, writing this chapter was harder than I thought. I was reluctant to add in the Vexen and Xed part, but I needed to or else…well, things wouldn't make sense later. SO, I'm very sorry if that part seemed very random, but trust me, it was necessary.**

**I seriously hoped you enjoyed this story. I had a BLAST writing it, and I hope you'll enjoy any more stories that I write that you happen to read. :) **

**Alright. It is 10:17 pm right now at the end of the school week, and I'm dead tired.**

**Which means… **_**HA! YOU ALL HAVE TO WAIT TILL' TOMORROW TO FIND OUT YOUR SURPRISES!!!!!**_

**HA! I know I'm evil +evil smile+**

**Night everyone! I really hoped you liked this chapter, and the story overall :D**

**Please, let me know about anything I can improve on, or keep in mind. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what I should add, and what I should kick out. I wanna become a better writer, but that won't happen if you don't help me out :)**


	29. It's Not Quite Over!

So that is that. Is it?

**YOU PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW ME BETTER THAN THAT!!!**

**Oh come **_**ON**_**, people!! This is the person who makes cliffhangers every other chapter! The person who makes the most random stuff happen! The person who gave Xed LIME GREEN HIGHLIGHTS!!**

**Did you **_**really**_** think I would just let the story **_**END??!**_

**DREAM ON!!!**

**000000**

_So much to do…So little time…Take your time…Don't be afraid…But what do you do…When Time is up?_

**A Secret Lie…The Truth beyond Understanding…Desire…**

XIV

"Riku? Why did you ditch me?"

XIII

The 14th Key "Dream on!"

XII

"I've been wanting to meet you." "This ends now!" "Then end it."

XI

"How could you do this? You promised!" "Some promises were meant to be broken—" "I trusted you Sora!"

X

Existence of Four. Kingdom Hearts

IX

"This time, I'll fight!" "No, this time, we'll fight."

VIII

Xoras. "Sora's better off dead." "Mourn for me…"

VII

"The secret place?" "I started all of this…" "I opened the door…"

VI

Xemnas, Xigbar, Zexion, Lexaeus. "They wouldn't remember."

V

"What makes me different from you?" "We have Hearts and you don't!"

IV

"Leave the Organization alone!"

III

The White Disorder. "ANSEM???"

II

Kuxir. "You always have a choice…You just made a bad one."

I

The Kingdom of all Hearts? Or the Heart of all Kingdoms?

**The Fight is on…To save what's left of their Destiny…**

"_**What is Kingdom Hearts?"**_

_TWILIGHT. ANOTHER ME? MIDNIGHT._

"_**The end—"**_

_Kingdom Hearts 2-3: Shards of Broken Destiny_

**000000**

**That is right! There IS a sequel, for those who haven't heard of it yet. It's called:**

_Kingdom Hearts 2-3: Shards of Broken Destiny_

**I originally started it BEFORE BMTL, but I didn't like how it was written. I've taken it off of and I'll repost it with the changes I wanted to make. It's an awesomely new story; full of new twists, convoluted plots, and a wicked ending that'll probably leave you all speechless!!**

** Alright then, that was **_Surprise Number 1_**! Now onto **_Surprise Number 2_

**When writing this story, I had A LOT of extra chapters that I couldn't put in, all for different reasons. Mostly because they were irrelevant, unnecessary, or just too stupid and random. XD**

**So, introducing: **Bring Me To Life: Deleted Scenes

**This is just going to be a series of one-shot drabbles, where we get to experience some of the funny and stupid stuff going on during Bring Me To Life that wasn't very important to the story. From the pranks the Organization suffer through, to reading Xed's diary, to more 'Mysterious boy' dreams, to even Xed vs. Axel, this story will be pure fun to read. There are no set updates, and no set endings. I'll update it as often as I can, and the story will probably never end. Also, I'll put in random facts about Xed, Kuxir, and Xoras, and probably stuff about The Disorder too. Just for kicks XD**

**It'll be coming out soon, so please look out for it!! **

_And finally, Surprise Number 3:_

**Remember that "I-wanna-do-something-nice-for-you-all-for-helping-me-reach-100-reviews" thing? Welp, it's here!!!**

**As a reminder, I decided to let you all pick my next story!**

**HERE ARE THE CHOICES:**

**1) **Prelude[Little Wonders

Xed FINALLY gets sent on a mission for a week in Hollow Bastion! And what's better: She gets to go ALONE!! But, what happens when The Organization gets an unexpected visit from a six-year-old who refuses to leave until she sees her cousin[Introduction Fic, Organization 13 (Xed, no Roxas) POV changes Rated K – Humor, Friendship

**2) **Bailar Con Migo

A dance competition arises in Hollow Bastion, and Kuxir signs up Xed and Xoras to dance in it (against their will, might I add XD). But as time progresses…well, things change. True, Nobodies can't feel a thing. But Heartless…they can feel. And, do I sense _Jealousy? _[KuXed, XorXed pairings, NOT A SONG FIC!! Rated T – Humor, Romance

**3)** Sinful Organization

Vexen tells Marluxia to get rid of old potions. Marluxia gives them to some of the members. But, he didn't exactly imagine **THIS** to happen… [Organization 14 (meaning Roxas is XIII and Xed is XIV), some seriously funny stuff. XD Rated T – Humor, more Humor XD

**4) **Nine Nights at Castle Eternity

Demyx believes in ghosts. Xed doesn't. Yet somehow, all 13 Nobodies end up spending nine nights in a supposedly haunted 'Castle Eternity'. But ghosts aren't real. [Then why is there blood EVERYWHERE[Organization 13 (Xed, no Roxas), might be Yaoi Rated T – Suspense, Horror

**5) **Blood Cry

WHAT?! A _**15**__**th**_ edition to Organization 13? The Organization thinks he's odd, Xed hates his guts, yet he adores Xed, and…why does his chest echoes a Heartbeat in the dead of Night? Who is this guy? What does he want? I'll give you one guess…[But it's NOT his Heart… [Organization 13 (Xed, no Roxas), not really meant to have a pairing, but OCxXed Rated T – Horror, Mystery

**000000**

**Well, there you all go! Please let me know which story you all like! (And, I know I've put Xed in all of them, but she's just really fun to add in. Trust me, she'll be in a lot more of my stories, along with other OC's I make :D)**

**A sequel, A side-story, and A choice? Sounds like 3 good surprises to me!!**

**Thanks again to everyone who read!!! YOU ALL ROCK:D**

**Goodnight! And happy First Day of December:D**


End file.
